Because you heard me right
by Velveteenbunny
Summary: Caught between a rock and a hard place Severus Snape is struggling with his feelings for the student Hermione Granger. Being set the assignment of researching love potions, Hermione embarks upon the task with enthusiasm, resulting in more than just a half finished potion. Hermione dredges up demons belonging to others that threatens her new found romance and potentially her life.
1. Chapter 1

He often found himself here, surrounded by stone and cloaked in darkness. He never stepped forward past his point of conscious sight; the portrait would squawk its displeasure at seeing him so far away from his own house, outside a rival common room that was Gryffindor house. This was as far as his own pride would let him go, through the stone walls if he concentrated hard enough he could feel the warm ripples emanating from her body soaking into his soul in the gloom.

He endeavoured to imagine her movements inside that scarlet room; could she be sitting around the fire surrounded by friends and books? Highly likely? Sitting at her dressing table pulling a brush through her bushy russet tresses? Possible?

Or was she curled, foetal like, under her bed sheets perspiring at the thought of a chance meeting in the snow with her potions professor of seven years. Severus Snape snarled at this final thought and turned back in the darkness a definite No!

The return back to his private quarters took less time than usual for Severus his thoughts occupied on his own weakness for the seventh year pupil he taught once a week, a know it all, a stunning , brilliant know it all. Aggression writhing through his arms Snape ripped off his robe and tossed it onto the desk, stripped down; he threw himself face down onto the feather down pillows. 'I look like a bloody teenage girl crying into her bed' he chastised himself, not a grown man of thirty five a professor at that. He wasn't crying so much as bemoaning this ridiculous situation his intellect reminded him, how had he ended up in this situation? And even more why was Lily fading daily into the background? A mere memory of a childhood sweetheart, in the grass, on a summer's afternoon.

Hermione Granger bounded down to breakfast that very next morning having had a restful night's sleep, dreams of floating pink and purple bubbles that was nowhere near as tormented as her potions professor had experienced. Unknowingly she glanced across at Snape who was nursing a glass of pumpkin juice and staring at his empty gold plate, she doubted that he ate anyway the bat like vampiric creature that he was.

"Have you got a busy day then Hermione?" Ron asked shoving forkfuls of scrambled egg into his mouth surrounded by beans and a couple of stray mushrooms.

"Arithmancy, Muggle studies and Double Potions with you two later on", the latter part of this sentence was met with a universal groan from the seventh years on the Gryffindor house table.

"Snape looks particularly happy today", lavender Brown piped up from Ron's left side, much to his earlier displeasure she had seated herself next to him, once again in the hopes that Ron would have a change of heart, or personality transplant and get back together with her.

"Does he ever look happy?" Ron replied, Lavender laughed mirthlessly at this only to gain a bizarre look from Ron. "Didn't think it was that funny?" he mumbled to his eggs.

Hermione let her gaze rise up once more to the staff table; it was true now that she really looked at him Snape did look particularly unhappy. His usual onyx eyes were surrounded by Ebony rings and he seemed to be fighting the urge to leave the table but still want to stay and sip his juice. Not that she could class herself as the Severus Snape social expert, it wasn't hard for any female to notice that this man was suffering and her nurturing instinct began to take over.

"He looks I don't know sad?" she said with a slight sigh she disguised with a cough.

"Greasy git", Ron and Harry said together, "what do you care Hermione? It isn't like old Snape up there spends his evenings thinking about you over a cup of Horlicks and a chocolate biscuit. Hmm I wonder how Miss Granger is this evening? I wonder if she's warm enough? And happy enough? I might just take her a mug of my steaming malt crap drink. Get real Hermione! The guy's not sad just a massive tosser!" Ron's rant had escalated to the point that a silence fell over the Great Hall as anyone who was left at breakfast turned to stare at the red headed ranter. Snape who at that point had finally decided to give up the ghost of food even halted in his tracks to glare at Ron who promptly blushed scarlet to his roots before Snape moved on past him an ugly sneer on his face.

"Ron I think he heard you", Hermione hissed "and do you know what Weasley I hope he did!"

Listening to that idiot Weasley make suggestions about his private thoughts had put Snape in a particularly bad mood, however rather than show the fool up in public and possibly give away his secret desire Severus had decided to make his potions lesson a living hell instead.

"Weasley once again you are showing what a spectacular Potions maker you are by creating a smell the devil himself would shy away from!" Snape drawled as he paced past Ron's Blood replenishing potion which had gone a rather vibrant if not pleasant green colour which, unfortunately did not have a smell to match. "You have twenty minutes to fix this or I think a weeks' worth of detention will help you to brush up on your reading ability". Snape strode off but not fast enough to miss Ron's response "I will never fix this in twenty minutes".

Snape smiled to himself, exactly.

Hermione even in her extreme loyalty to her long term friend felt the urge to grin slightly into her potions book. Ron had deserved what he had got in class after this morning's rude comments about their potions master, it was not as if she had any particular liking for Snape but that fact that Ron had taken her name in vain as well as his had made her feel more inclined towards Snape. She watched him as he ceased his cauldron patrol and sat back down at his desk. Picking up his quill he began to scrawl onto a sheet of parchment, Hermione suddenly found herself watching the way his hands moved across the paper, making each individual letter in his own special way learned at the hands of others who had once been in his position, as his professor.

The hands each had their own personality, one had a particularly nasty scar around the thumb it seemed to have excessive use, and this was his right hand. The other, his left, had a softer look to it. If she didn't know how ridiculous the thought was, her mind had jumped to John Steinbeck's character and his glove of Vaseline keeping his hand soft for his wife, Snape's left hand was his Curley hand.

"What in God's name was she staring at? And why wasn't she conscious of what she was doing? He had stopped writing and had been watching Hermione for ten seconds now; she seemed in a daze, a daze that had landed on him.

"Miss Granger if you feel that you are so well versed in what I am endeavouring to teach you dunderheads in here, that you feel you have time to day dream then you must have time to spare me an extra essay on love potions", it was out of his mouth before he could check his thoughts at the toll bridge.

She jumped with a start when he addressed her, "love potions sir? Is that really necessary when we are studying healing potions?"

"I thank you little Miss Know it all to stop and think about what you have just said, do you not realise how dangerous a love potion is? How it can kill an unwitting person such as Weasley last year? Or have you blanked that ridiculous atrocity from your mind as I have hoped too?"

Ron blanched at this as the memory of his being poisoned flooded back to him, Lavender scowled remembering that as the point she had lost Ron, Hermione just stared lost for words at her own ignorance and rudeness to her professor.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape I?"

"Four feet of parchment, two days Miss Granger. I hardly think that will be a problem for you?

Hermione shook her head blankly and turned back to her potion flabbergasted at being given extra homework and ridicule from Snape whom, she normally didn't get too much bother from. The rest of the lesson passed relatively smoothly, Ron was still angry, Harry appeared to be in his own world and Hermione completed her potion to her usual standard of Snape's no comment.

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room alone and went upstairs to her room, when there she sat on her bed and stared out of the window. Flecks of snow had begun to fall over the castle turrets and onto the window ledge she now grasped onto, creases gathering in her forehead.

She was angry with Snape for setting her extra work, yet the opportunity had presented itself and it had been rather fortuitous she would do the work yes, but she would also brew one of the potions to show Snape what she really could do as a potion maker and if she could make him drink...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for my lovely Reviews keep on reading folks!

I do not own anything and was not blessed with these creations!

Chapter 2

You make me work so we can work, work it out!

Once more the shadowy figure lurked relentlessly outside the Gryffindor common room, the castle had dropped to below freezing and Severus even in his thick robes shivering as a draft penetrated the woollen material. The question once again popped into his brain, the same question that plagued him every time he found himself propped up against the stone wall, what the hell was he doing here? Severus sighed into himself; he was still going over the bizarre task he had found himself barking at Hermione earlier that day. Love potions? What was he thinking? It was a giveaway in itself what he may or may not be feeling in these recent weeks.

"Fucking stupid", he hissed out loud placing emphasis on the profanity.

"Well well Professor Snape I always known you were a dangerous man but I never knew you were such a naughty little school boy, out of bed at this hour and swearing to boot!"

Snape froze at the robust female voice that suddenly ripped apart the darkness of his thoughts and the corridor around him. The fat lady had chosen that moment when Snape had revealed himself by speaking, to awaken and discover his lurking position.

"Well the Fat Lady speaks you are usually in a comatose when I pass by here normally, the Cracken wakes", Severus sneered at her hoping not to give away why he was lurking beneath her portrait.

"Well from one sea monster to another Snape, let's talk brass tacks", she replied sniggering a little.

"Brass tacks? Explain?"

"Well the brass tacks are why are you here nearly every night? Hovering around me and expecting me not to notice you? You're not as stealthy as you like to think Severus", she mocked.

"Unlikely, nevertheless"?

"If you feel that she is your Amore Severus why not make a goddamn move man?" the Fat Lady urged her voice beginning to grow irritated.

"I have little understanding of what you mean, I am merely guarding the Gryffindor tower", Snape said his voice low and steady.

"On whose orders? Dumbledore's? Your heart? Presuming you still have one Severus, if you didn't sell it too you know who?"

Snape made an instant grab to his left arm, robes covered the still visible Dark Mark although it no longer burned since the fall of the Dark Lord, Snape's habit of clutching at it even when it was not a time of crisis, still recurred rather more frequently than he would have liked.

"It is none of your stinking business somehow! You are mainly an animated spectre! A two dimensional artist's impersonation of a person, you are not a real human being and therefore cannot possibly profess to know an individual's needs or desires".

"So you do have needs Snape? I thought you were dead inside?" The Fat Lady's tone improved in the hopes she had discovered Snape's secret.

"No less than any other Human and on that night I bid you farewell do not speak of this meeting on penance of my sloshing a bottle of paint thinner on you in passing", Snape sneered and stalked off into the darkness, in response to his threat the Fat Lay turned herself inwards and peered into the Gryffindor common room. Which young lady could Severus Snape be hankering after? Could it be possible that he had finally found a vial of warmth amongst that stone exterior?

Hermione's head drooped over her book, her research into Love potions had enabled her to work long and hard something she enjoyed but never the less found exhausting. Surely settling in to bed would have been a better option, but the amount of work she had voluntarily set herself would require precision, planning and perseverance, her three P's. Packing up her books into her satchel and loosening her tie Hermione dragged her aching body from the library and down the stairwell towards the Gryffindor common room. Trudging through the dark halls Hermione was desperately unaware of the hour until she crashed head long into a solid dark object.

"Night time wanderings Miss Granger surely that is a forbidden act even for the castles biggest know it all?" Snape seethed.

"I was in fact in the library researching potions for a certain professor that has set me extra and might I point out unnecessary homework", Hermione's hand shot up top her mouth clamping down on her lips. "I'm sorry professor Snape I didn't?"

"Obviously", he said slowly reminiscent of his run in with Umbridge in Hermione's fifth year.

"I was just so tired and fell asleep and".

"I cannot possibly be concerned with your pitiful excuses, which have failed completely and utterly to make a tiny impression on me. Furthermore,"… Snape stopped and allowed his onyx eyes to meet Hermione's chocolate. The exhaustion ringed around her eyes had become more apparent as she had stepped into the glow of a nearby sconce. Her face usually so flushed with a pink tinge was ashen and lines had begun to appear indented in her brow, he felt... was it sympathy? For the girl he had made suffer, the woman that he knew deep in his broken soul he had some feelings for.

"Look! Get back to your common room and out of my sight before I change my mind and have you polish the trophy room without magic Granger", He hissed.

Hermione stared at him convinced he was in physical pain to say this sentence and let her leave unscathed. However not wanting to challenge this obscene turn of events, she pushed past him and stalked off down the corridor. It wasn't until she got within reaching distance of the Fat Lady's portrait that she allowed the strange moment to wash over her. Professor Snape had let her off without so much as a detention after class, he had let a student who was out of bed after hours and wandering the corridors go, without punishment, and he was Snape? It would have been the moment for a profanity if the Fat Lady had not swung open for her admittance without asking the password. Hermione glanced up at the picture who just in her opinion looked befuddled and seemed in a world of her own. Not wanting to be caught by another Professor and to be out in the cold much longer than was necessary, she hopped through the hole and went up to her quarters where the other three girls where deep in slumber.

The morning brought a weekend at Hogwarts, despite her late night in the library Hermione was up early with her travelling cloak on. Before she could accumulate questions from her fellow boarders she headed down to breakfast to collect some fruit for her journey. She would be apparating to Diagon Alley it was true but being late November in Scotland a heavy Snowfall had settled through the night. The other students would be heading out to Hogsmeade to begin Christmas shopping and top up their sweetie tins with HoneyDuke's finest. Hermione needed something different from her visit to bonbons and dung bombs, Fred and George would be getting a visit from one of their favourite females for one of their more anticipated and best selling products. She strode past Filch who ticked her off the list with a bleary look and headed down towards Hogsmeade to an apparation point outside the snowy Graveyard that held many famous wizard and witches. Spinning on the spot she felt the familiar wave of sickness as the transportation started.

"Whoa!" Hermione exclaimed as she landed in Diagon Alley on top of a piece of black ice, her footing slipping she fell to her bum with a thud on the cobbled paving. "Uuuhhh", emitting a groan she picked herself up and brushed the ice from her cloak, occupational hazard with apparition was being uncertain about your landing point.

The Alley had just begun to fill up with early morning Christmas shoppers, adjusting her hat Hermione headed towards the screaming orange that was Weasley Wizard Wheezes Diagon Alleys biggest and most successful joke shop. Hermione knew her destination, the shop was deserted for the early time but she knew she was being watched and it wasn't by CCTV. The fountain of pink love potion was bubbling merrily in the corner of the shop surrounded by the pygmy puff cage. One pygmy puff that had perched on the corner of the cage on a shelf began to giggle gaily as Hermione approached. Stepping to examine this particular puff the little ball of pink fur squeaked in delight and hopped up and down on its peg.

"I'm afraid you're his mummy now Hermione?" Fred Weasley had come up behind her followed by George, both wearing jackets of finest tweed and cord trousers complimenting their flaming Weasley hair.

"He loves you the little puff, look he's enamoured", George opened the cage and the tiny ball of fluff hopped out and onto Hermione's shoulder rubbing against her cold cheek.

"I think you're right but he's not why am here", the Pygmy puff squeaked again in sadness. "Ohh I'm taking you back now little one she smiled scratching his tiny head, it purred in response.

"Bobo is yours then!" Fred grinned!

"Erm Bobo?"

"Yes that's his name! Anything else we can help you with favourite little sister?" George smiled.

"I need a love potion and...Before you can start insinuating", Fred and George's mouths had dropped open at this statement. "It's for Snape; I need to look at your critical components for my extra homework to prove to him how good of a potions mistress I actually am".

"Fill a Jar Hermione our treat, anything to show up that greasy bastard and take Bobo he might come in handy! Merry Christmas!" the twins smiled at Hermione who grinned back and scooped a vial into the vibrant fountain.

Snape stood over the turrets watching the students return from their day trip, he did not shop when the students shopped he had little or no patient for that kind of rubbish. He had seen Hermione leave early and she was one of the stragglers that were arriving back to the castle just before curfew. He could not let her go unpunished again, he had slipped twice when it came to Miss Granger allowing her to head back to her common room because of the look in her eyes, his sentiments were affecting his reputation with the Granger girl and thus affecting the way he was acting around her. It had to stop he had to burry these confusing feelings before they became more dangerous than the Dark Lord himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Three months!" Hermione exclaimed when she settled down to read the copy of Advanced Potions making from her trunk and flicked to the recipe of Amortentia. By the time she had managed to brew this potion Snape would have moved on to something different to torture her with. Still what option did she have? She needed to earn his respect before she left Hogwarts and brewing Amortentia she knew would at least draw a tiny shred of credibility towards her Mudblood name. The potion she had taken from Fred and George although affective was only a weakened version that she could not in any way pass off to Snape as her own creation.

When making the Polyjuice potion in her second year, the trio had used Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. This seemed the most viable option as even though the bathroom was no longer out of order, the superstitious and facts surrounding Myrtle was enough to put any female off using these facilities, the preferred to wait or wet themselves!

With her cauldron and book under her arm and ingredients hidden in her robes Hermione trundled up to Myrtles bathroom, since the chamber of secrets was opened the bathroom had a continuous smell of mouldy leaves and the eerie feel of something amiss.

Hermione set up her cauldron in one of the stalls, gone were the days when she would brew a Polyjuice potion in the middle of the floor with her knickers on show. Myrtle was not inhabiting the bathroom at this point she must have been floating around somewhere she was a lot more vocal these days after making friends with Harry.

Carefully following the book to the letter she added the first ingredients to Amortentia, here we go she said mentally and magically sealed the toilet door before heading outside.

"Bloody Quidditch, bloody rubbish, going to lose again", Snape grumbled to himself as after breakfast he headed down the Quidditch pitch for the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. Saint Potter would be there flying for his team and Malfoy would be if you could call it flying against him, Severus knew as he did every time that the house was going to lose, he really didn't get his hopes up over these matters anymore it was only a game.

Pushing through the crowd and wrapping himself more tightly in this cloak and scarf Snape made his way to the Slytherin stand surrounded by the students in his house. "Urgh smells like teen spirit", he muttered to himself as he sat down at the front of the box facing the Gryffindor stand.

shop when the students shopped he had little or no patient for that kind of rubbish. He had seen Hermione leave early and she was one of the stragglers that were arriving back to the castle just before curfew. He could not let her go unpunished again, he had slipped twice when it came to Miss Granger allowing her to head back to her common room because of the look in her eyes, his sentiments were affecting his reputation with the Granger girl and thus affecting the way he was acting around her. It had to stop he had to burry these confusing feelings before they became more dangerous than the Dark Lord himself.

The snow that had continued to fall during the night now fell lightly on the Quidditch pitch marring Snape's black hair with specks of white and then melting into dew drops. As the match came into play Slytherin as usual began their usual dirty tactics, Snape rolled his eyes and pretended he didn't see the Slytherin beater whack a Bludger at Ron Weasley guarding the goal posts who had to swerve the ball catching his shoulder. The Gryffindor stand erupted in cries of boo and he was certain he heard bastard coming from Ginny Weasley above his head. He glanced up and Ginny glanced down, winced and zoomed off before Snape could pass comment on her profanity. "As if I could be bothered", Snape muttered to himself, he felt like swearing himself watching the appalling play in front of him, especially from his team. He hated to admit it but the Gryffindor side played fair at the very least. Allowing these pro Gryffindor thoughts to take a hold he allowed his eyes to stray across to the Gryffindor stands directly opposite. Searching frantically he looked for her amongst the group of screaming teenagers; she being one of them was off to the left wearing a white Nordic scarf and Russian hat. She was screaming with the best of them egging on Potter and Weasley with each breath. Her cheeks screamed scarlet whether with the cold or exertion he wasn't sure, Snape found it pleasant all the same, she did look pretty out in the cold in a snowy back drop.

"What is Snape staring at?" Hermione muttered to Luna who had appeared at her side, once again wearing her roaring lion hat.

"Beg your pardon Hermione, but it appears to be you. I know for certain he is not watching the match".

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Well the fact that Malfoy has just nearly knocked Harry out of the sky has escaped his notice and he's still staring over here in this general direction", Luna said dreamily looking over and meeting Snape's eyes who flinched and looked back at the match.

Hermione frowned and tried to concentrate on what was occurring before her. Gryffindor was thirty points up and Harry was frantically searching for the snitch as a blizzard began to rage over the pitch. However, she could not stop herself glancing in Snape's general direction to see if she could catch him looking at her again, yet he chose not too it seemed that Luna's cursory stare had down the trick and Snape remained looking angrily at the match. This became a look of pure rage as Hermione saw Harry swoop down and drag the snitch from midair winning the match to a hoard of Gryffindor cheers, Hermione amongst them.

Hermione made her way back to castle alone after the match, she walked dreamily revelling in Gryffindor's victory and something else, she wasn't sure, she felt warm besides the blasting snow that was tangling her curls. Skipping up the steps to the main doors, she misjudged the top stair and slipped tumbling back down to the snow below.

"Fuck", she hissed under her breath.

"Now Miss Granger must I keep feigning deafness whenever I am forced to witness your house muttering profanities within my ear shot?" Severus Snape loomed over her blocking out what was left of the remaining daylight.

"Why who else was stupid enough to swear in front of you?" Hermione grumbled, tried to get up and slipped back down again, "Fuck". She clapped a hand over her mouth in pure horror that she had done it again directly in front of Snape this time and loudly. Hermione looked in pure fear as to what punishment she was going to receive. Snape's face was still for a moment then he laughed a deep booming laugh that radiated throughout the castle grounds. Hermione in her shock had to bite her tongue to stop herself yelling 'what the fuck' at him, Snape did not laugh, he did not smile and he very rarely grimaced.

"Get up Miss Granger", the laughed had died from his face and the stone expression remained once again, Hermione wondered if she was going crazy from her fall until his glove had held out for her mittened one. Still in a dream like state she let her hand clasp his, it felt strong sturdy. Reassured by his grip she allowed herself to be pulled up onto her feet falling slightly into his robes. She was glad of the burning wind on her cheeks there would be n way for Snape to realise she was actually burning with embarrassment at how she enjoyed the feeling of security just his hand had given her, imagine his full arms. Brushing the thought aside she began to thank him, with a wave of his hand he dismissed any half formed words she was endeavouring to stutter in favour of his usual storming off leaving Hermione stood on the top step edging her way into the carpeted castle.

The common room w as inevitably full when she got back, Gryffindor's victory was once again being celebrated in style, but with her cheeks still burning with embarrassment Hermione desperately wanted to escape to her room and think about what miracle had just occurred the second of them she had experienced in the last few days. Plopping down on her bed and unwrapping her scarf still in shock Hermione tried to force her mind into some form of sense. 'Severus Snape had just helped her, willing, he had picked her up, he had held her hand and she had liked it'. Endeavouring to suppress a rising giggle Hermione rolled over and fully laughed, she laughed until she cried and then she sobbed with misery at her plight before returning to a sitting position once again to think.

Now he was angry, if he hadn't been angry about being caught staring at the Granger girl he was fuming now that he had gone and physically touched her. Still even through his anger a glimmer of hope waned, she had not snatched her hand away nor had she looked at him in revulsion, she had simply accepted his hand and gripped him back. She had accepted him as someone providing her with help rather than an angry ugly dungeon dwelling death eater. Snape slammed into his rooms removing his wet things; a soft coo from the corner of the room caught his attention. Fawkes the phoenix was signalling attention from his perch in the corner. Since the death of Dumbledore Snape had taken on the role of Fawkes' carer and he secretly enjoyed it, the phoenix was becoming increasingly beneficial not only to his work but to his own physical injuries that still flared up. True that it was the phoenix tears had healing powers they would not work on old wounds merely pacify them in the form of a painkiller. Letting his aggression die for the minute he stroked the soft feathers of the animal and was again reminded of Hermione's touch. It didn't matter that she had been wearing silly animal mittens and he leather gloves he could feel her skin burning through the fabric warming a hand that had not been touched in so many years.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews here is the next one for you to enjoy my little reviewing Chuckletrons!

Chapter 4

Christmas was coming closer and a couple of weeks had passed without a Snape related incident for Hermione, she didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed by this. On the one hand the nerves of what incident may present itself randomly was driving her to distraction, but on the other she revelled the feeling of having a secret even if it was in most of her friends minds, a disgusting one. The Amortentia had been bubbling away merrily to itself and had now turned the desired silver colour referenced in advanced potions making. What bothered Hermione was the absence of Moaning Myrtle, it was pleasant to not have her interfering, yet at the same time it was unnerving that she wasn't haunting her toilet which led Hermione to believe she was up to something, either that or the absence of Harry was not making Hermione a popular attraction. Knowing that it would be fruitless to even search for Myrtle owing to the fact that she could be deep in the black lake, Hermione added the next ingredient essence of Murtlap (to heal the heart) to the potion, which danced happily.

Leaving the toilet with a smile on her face Hermione bounced down to potions and to her inevitable two hours with Professor Snape.

"Hermione", a voice called from behind her, she spun to witness Ron jogging behind her waving.

"Ron", she nodded, she still hadn't quite forgiven him for his comments earlier in the month.

"How are you?" he smiled. She gave in she couldn't stay mad at her friend of seven years for not engaging his brain before speaking.

"I'm great Ron".

"Well that's err wow erm look there's something I need to talk to you about, its kind of personal", Ron turned pink at making such an open statement.

"Go ahead", she said kindly but warily.

"Erm it's just that I well, lately I".

"Hi Loser's I'd get in the dungeons if I were you Snape is going to shit a brick if you're late", Ginny swung by laughing at her own profanity she was getting rather good at it of late.

Ron mumbled incoherently and hurried off down the dungeon stairs leaving her stood there bemused. Waving lightly at Ginny she followed Ron into the smell of mildew and sulphur.

Snape it appeared did not seem quite ready to shit a brick but he certainly was looking ready to give a scrubbing detention. Hermione hurried to the seat Ron had saved for her near the front of the class, she would have preferred to have sat nearer the back where she could glance nonchalantly and not be caught, but since Ron was gesturing so affluently she didn't have much of an option. The lesson went off without incident barring Snape's usual grumpiness, the swelling solution they were working on was working perfectly for Hermione and due to her being at his side Ron was coping fairly well. He still kept endeavouring to say something to her but the frequent sweeps of the dungeon Snape was making was preventing him, Hermione was glad, she had an odd feeling about what he was going to say and with her current situation did not fancy confronting it. It wasn't until nearing the end of the lesson that something happened, waiting for the solution to thicken Hermione relaxed her thoughts and let her vision follow Snape about the classroom before she felt a warm pressure grip her leg. She froze. Looking slowly down she found the pale hand of Ron sliming up her thigh applying unwanted pressure. Hermione jumped up in shock banging the table and spilling Ron's potion all over the classroom floor where it proceeded to burn a large hole through the stone. Snape swirled and waved his wand angrily repairing the hole before advancing on the desk.

"What is going on?" he asked slowly.

The two stayed still, Hermione stood up away from Ron and Ron sitting there looking extremely anxious.

"Why are you trying to destroy a listed and very old building that is crumbling already without added student help?" Snape hissed

"Erm we"…

"Detention Granger, tonight and seeing as though you Weasley have no potion left you should disappear from my sight and attempt to write a six roll of parchment essay on swelling solutions by tomorrow". Snape didn't need to add anymore than that, in his embarrassment Ron had already packed his bag and cauldron and was heading out of the door. Hermione sat back down dejectedly at thought of a detention marring her faultless record and in her seventh year and with Snape, it didn't matter that he had chosen to help her she knew the detention would be horrible he had a reputation to up keep after all.

After dinner where Hermione had chosen to pick at her food, Ron had not been present at the meal and for that she was grateful, she headed down to the dungeon to find Snape at his desk reading, she was surprised to find, a pair of thin glasses. Stopping and looking at him, he lifted his head n pointed at a stack of essays on a desk.

"Mark them", was his only statement before returning to his paper book.

Hermione slid into a seat hardly daring to believe she had gotten off so lightly with something academic rather than scrubbing at something revolting festering in a pot. They worked in silence for an hour before Snape rose and strode over to where she was sitting with quill and ink.

"Leave you have done enough for tonight and I have somewhere to be", she noticed that he was carrying the black paper folder under his arms and looked rather edgy somewhat nervous, it made Hermione curious.

Standing up she made her way out of the dungeon and up the stairwell where she sat crouched in the darkness and waited. It did not take long for Snape to sweep by without his usual teaching robes. Wishing she had Harry's invisibility cloak she followed him at a discreet distance keeping aware of any other staff members or Filch, not that they generally questioned Hermione's behaviour. Snape strode from the castle still carrying his folder and headed towards Hogsmeade. Hermione shivered in the cold although she had been in the dungeons the knit jumper and jeans were not providing enough protection against the roaring cold, Snape she noticed a simple woollen Muggle coat and scarf on.

He headed out towards the Hogs Head before apparating on the spot, Hermione followed him and proceeded to concentrate on thinking 'follow Snape' with interjections of 'are you mad Hermione?' Spinning on the spot she swirled and with everything crossed felt the familiar pull of apparition before landing in a heap in London city centre. Luckily she had landed in a familiar road, searching around she saw Snape enter a concert hall across the busy street. Picking herself up she dodged the traffic and entered the hall at a distance only to be stopped by a security guard.

"Ticket".

Hermione panicked she hadn't realised she would have to pay to follow Snape and she hadn't come prepared especially with Muggle money. Pulling out her wand and pointing upwards she muttered "Confundus", a distant look crossed the guards face and his jaw went slack, taking her moment she slipped past him and up the maroon carpet grabbing at the mahogany banisters trying to not to trip over the gold stair rods as she did so. The last of the spectators where taking their seats by the time she reached the top landing. The concert was not overly full especially since it was nearing Christmas; she found a spot at the back of the balcony and settled down to scout around for Snape. It was entirely probable being raised in the Muggle world to have an interest in Muggle music, she couldn't see him, he may have a front row seat area she didn't imagine he spent his galleons on much else in his private life. As the lights went down and the Orchestra filed into place she relaxed to listen to the music, even if she couldn't spot Snape she would be able to enjoy the free Christmas concert.

The orchestra bobbed and swayed to Christmas carols Hermione clapped along with the rest of the audience enjoying a night away from their usual lives.

"It is now that the London Youth Orchestra would like to welcome a special guest tonight to share with us his rendition of Moonlight Sonata on the Violin, we thank him for his time, ladies and gentlemen please welcome Professor Severus Snape!"

Hermione very undignified, kicked the chair in front causing the pompous white haired old woman to spin around and glare, she looked down to avoid the woman's eyes before straining to see Snape Stride onto the stage wearing a white shirt and carrying a violin, if she hadn't have been scrunching her legs so tightly in the tiny seats so that they hurt she would have thought she was dreaming.

Professor Snape began to play the opening bars to Moonlight Sonata in a soft string sound enough to bring tears to her eyes, if it had not been someone as honest as Snape she would have sworn the strings had been enchanted to sound so beautiful, moving enough to penetrate the depths of her stomach. She watched rapt with attention, Snape's physical form was different, he was looser, moved with music and his face portrayed an emotion she had never before witnessed with him, peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Dedication for this chapter goes to Ladiladida for our conversation prior to the writing ^-^

Still do not own these fluffy Bunnies!

Chapter 5

Time had stood still in her Hermione's mind it could stay this way for all of eternity, she was lost in the moment of the swaying strings and Snape's exuberant but beautiful playing, after moonlight sonata he fell smoothly into Strauss's Blue Danube which prompted the front row of spectators to rise and begin to waltz. Hermione noted the seasoned Orchestra goers compared the concert forcers who were there under duress. Progression from the Blue Danube moved to Vivaldi the four season's winter movement; there was nothing more appropriate for Snape who was the cold of winter personified.

The riotous applause broke Hermione from her reverie and she joined in standing up and holding back tears, Snape took a low severe bow and stared at the top box, Hermione froze, a glimmer of a scowl crossed Snape's face, unsure of whether he had seen her she decided to move as soon as he left the stage. Hurrying down the stairs she crossed the road to the apparition point and focused on Hogsmeade, she was mid swirl when a strong hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Why did you follow me?" he hissed into her ear pulling her close his hot breath creating dew on her lobes.

"I was curious", was the best response she could come up with.

"Curiosity killed the Kneazle if you understand Miss Granger, not that I'm about to kill you in a busy high street in our countries capital", with that he tightened his grip and apparated them back to Hogsmeade.

Snape Dragged Hermione away from the busy streets and back up to the castle where he slowed his pace, feeling aggravation in being treated this way Hermione snatched her arm back, Snape did not resist he merely carried on walking.

"And before you dragged me back against my will Professor I was going to say your playing was the most beautiful I have heard since I was young and we visited the Irish Folk Musicians in Dublin".

Snape slowed his walk further to match her pace " My mother gave me my first violin when I was six, I've been playing it since it was one of the only things that kept me calm during Voldemort's control".

Hermione was surprised at his use of the name and especially the absence of his usual 'Dark Lord' quotation. "You are really good I was amazed and the audience loved you".

"They were the regulars, it appeared we were a bit thin on the ground tonight" he stated nonchalantly like concerts were a daily ritual for him. "And to Confund the Guard Miss Granger".

"How did you know?" she asked nerves dissipating now she was fairly sure Snape wasn't going to kill her.

"He asked me were his trousers where and to tell his wife to pop a casserole on for tea", Snape shrugged, "I will right him next time I perform".

Hermione stifled a chuckle at how Snape didn't seem his usual aggressive mood, his performance had mellowed him and he appeared to be inclined to discuss what she had witnessed.

"So Strauss?"

"Blue Danube gets them all up for a dance, the Orchestra requires that I play it since everyone else is too much of a dunderhead to be bothered to learn their sheet music", he said.

"That's' what you were studying tonight whilst I marked your essays", she remarked realisation suddenly dawning.

"So it seems, now Miss Granger I hope this shall remain between us?" Snape winced slightly.

"If you are implying that I shall be running back to Gryffindor Tower to tell everyone I know plus anyone I meet on the way, you would be wrong", she smiled. "Plus I would have to admit I stalked you to London, how popular would that make me?"

There it was again, that booming laugh he really did have a velvet chortle. Hermione found herself laughing along with him. Snape stopped suddenly and looked at Hermione, she felt the laughter die in her throat. "Miss Granger", he started and leaned towards her, she held her breath.

"Let us strike hands on the bargain", Snape thrust his hand into midair making Hermione step back. Desperate to feel that grip again she pushed her palm into his and shook rigorously, not at all compared to how unsteady she was actually feeling.

Upon making their vow Snape escorted Hermione to the front doors before heading off to the dungeon without another word.

"IF YOU INSIST ON BREAKING ALL OF MY BEAKERS MISS GRANGER THEN I INSIST THAT YOU WALK DOWN AND DEPOSIT THE REMAINS", Hermione winced as Snape chastised her once again in potions class.

Without Response she picked up the broken beaker and made to leave for the dustbins located behind Hogwarts, the journey took up fifteen minutes of her time for which she was grateful this had been a particularly difficult lesson and she wasn't feeling overly inclined to be there.

Each house had its own bin with corresponding colours to the founder, feeling unnerved about possibly throwing her rubbish in her own bin when it belonged to Snape she tipped open the Slytherin green bin and tossed in the dead beaker.

"Filling my bin with your destroyed garbage now Miss Granger", Hermione sighed she couldn't catch a break with this guy.

"Yes that's me! Putting my rubbish in other people's bins without permission, so sue me!" Hermione chuntered she was sick of the Snape firing squad.

"Sue you? I will do more than sue you girl", Snape growled and forcibly threw Hermione against the Gryffindor bin pushing her hands above her head. Panting slightly he pressed his lips aggressively against hers bruising the soft pink of her face with his hungry mouth. Still gripping her wrists he pulled away to see Hermione's response.

"But Professor, What If the Bin Men come?" was her only response. Rain lashed down on them soaking each to the skin as Snape pondered this concept.

He raised his eyebrow "The Bin Men Miss Granger, that's a very Muggle concept".

"Do we not have Bin Men?" she asked.

"Is now the time to be discussing such matters Miss Granger?" he asked his hand snaking their way up her robes.

"Hardly", she replied and continued to let him kiss her throat, his tongue licking her neck.

Hermione moaned in ecstasy, she had never been kissed in such a way by a man of skill. The sloppy kisses she had experienced from the likes of Victor Krum paled insanely in comparison. An inhuman growl broke from her chest as moved deeper in the shadows of the castle. As the heat of his fingers probed her breasts she let her nails rip down his back drawing blood that peeled onto the snow of his shirt. The desperation in Snape's face became apparent as he fumbled with his robes bashing her back against the bin repeatedly as he lifted her up with his powerful arms, the hem of her skirt caught against his robes but it did not stop the downward momentum of his searching hands.

She was desperate for him to be inside of her, "Oh Severus", she squealed.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!" he repeated.

"Its breakfast time".

"We can't eat at the bins", she replied.

"Hermione wake up its Breakfast time", the vision of Snape and the bins melted it nothingness and Ginny's face replaced where Severus's had been.

"Ginny please", Hermione said.

"You were moaning pretty bad Hun, were you dreaming?"

"More like a nightmare", Hermione said covering up any sex noises she may have made to the four berth bedroom.

"Well it's not real, I am as you can you see!" Ginny chuckled, pinching Hermione on the arm.

"Thanks, now let me get dressed", Hermione shoved her away and began to uncouple herself from the sheets which were soaked with sweat. The girls made their way down to breakfast half an hour later crossing the corridor where only hours before their potions master had sat, waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

'Could it be possible he had finally found someone who he could open up too?' It was obviously apparent in Snape's mind that there was something inherently different about Hermione, why else would he find himself drifting nightly past the Gryffindor tower and lingering. Last night had proved her to stand out from her student population, initially in her stupidity for making a choice to stalk him in his most private occupation but finally in her decision to not 'out' him to her friends and most likely, enemies. Snape really didn't need to be giving the students anymore ammunition against him, it was not a secret what they called him and he didn't need to be getting used to a new nickname...choirboy for instance.

The day since his concert had gone without incident, so far no one had made any reference to music which led him to believe that Hermione had kept her end of the bargain. Snape was relaxing with a glass of fire whiskey and the Daily Prophet when Moaning Myrtle floated through his chamber doors, he scowled.

"You're either very presumptuous or very stupid Myrtle", he growled standing up, even if the ghosts were ethereal it still did not give them the right to permeate his doors and walls without permission.

"Professor", Myrtle sounded as meek as a first year, Snape sniffed he was scaring the dead now.

"What is it Myrtle I'm a busy man, although it may not look it?"

"Well I was haunting my toilet Sir".

"Shocking revelation", Snape rolled his eyes "Continue".

Abashed slightly Myrtle proceeded to talk "It's about what is happening in my toilet sir, I felt I should tell you".

"It isn't copulation or coitus is it Myrtle because I would die a happy man not having to deal with that?"

"No Professor it's to do with Hermione Granger".

Snape raised his eyebrow with slight interest but did not comment he did not get the option.

"And she's in my toilet brewing a love potion and it's driving me mad, I can't stop thinking about bananas, oh how he smelt like sweet, sweet bananas...she's taking away what's left of my sanity sir!"

"And why should I have to clear up everyone's potion's mess, even if it is potentially dangerous I'm sure she could handle it", he made sure to make the regret in his voice apparent to Myrtle.

"It's not so much whether she is going to blow my toilet to smithereens Professor I felt you should know..."

"Spit it out girl", he was losing patience with this spectre now.

"She's planning to use it on you!" Myrtle had flipped then, the confrontation had already been too much for her, she squealed and flew from Snape's chambers in panic of his reaction.

Snape merely sat on this information for a minute before rising and following Myrtle to her toilet, he had to see this potion for himself.

Relations in the Harry Ron Hermione camp had taken a massive turn for the worse since Ron had decided to as she put it 'grope her up in potions'. Hermione was excessively angry with Ron for his actions in class he knew how seriously she took her work, and his groping only just went unnoticed by Snape, she couldn't risk him thinking she was in love with Ron...not now. Hermione had checked on the potion in the evening, Myrtle was absent again, but her potion was at the correct stage. She had smiled and headed back to the common room and gone straight upstairs eager to avoid Ron and nodded off to sleep contemplating Snape's violin playing which she often did nowadays. When she rolled over and woke the bedroom was pitch black and the other girls had gone to sleep, little lumps ruffling their blankets. Hermione let her eyes adjust to the light before squinting slightly, she was certain she had just seen something move in the corner. Keeping her breathing light she continued to look at the dark shape occupying a spot by the window. Moving slightly she watched the shape, it did not make a move but it certainly looked human. Fumbling for her wand she muttered "Lumos", and pointed it into the corner...nothing.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked and covered her eyes sitting up in bed.

"Nothing thought I saw something?" Hermione questioned herself out loud. "Doesn't matter go back to sleep". Not needing telling twice Ginny dropped back into her bed and started snoring. For Hermione to sleep it took longer, however when she finally dropped off a shadow crossed the floor where the light had been and crept out of the dormitory silently closing the door behind it.

The next morning Hermione felt terrible, her sleep had been fitful since waking and attempting to catch a shadow, she dragged her corpse down to breakfast and attempted to shove soggy cornflakes down her throat, thank goodness it was the beginning of the Christmas holidays and Hogwarts was pretty devoid of students. Professor Flitwick was charming little gold fairies on to the trees in the great hall. Hermione watched amused as one flew away and landed in the milk jug in front of her. Hermione picked her out and gave her a napkin to rub her gold body down before Flitwick caught her again.

"Am I still public enemy number one?" A voice asked from across the table, she had failed to see Ron plop himself down at the breakfast table, they were alone.

"What do you want?" she said icily.

"Just to say sorry", Ron reached across the table and attempted to take her hand in friendship. Hermione pulled it away like she had been scorched.

"Get off Ron do you not know the meaning of personal space?" Hermione rose to leave her temper already short with lack of sleep without another groping session.

Storming out into the entrance hall she headed up the stairs towards the Gryffindor tower Ron still in her wake.

"Are you ever going to give me another chance Hermione?" he shouted.

"What for? I may have felt something for you last year Ron but its changed I couldn't wait forever for you to get your hands out of Lavenders knickers".

"You know it was never like that!" he shouted back at her, the couple had made the top of the stairs. Hermione stopped to tie her shoe which had come undone in her hurry.

"Do I Ron? And even if I did things have changed my feelings have...changed", she looped the lace around her fingers.

"Who the fuck are you seeing Hermione?" Ron's tone had changed; his voice was dark and deliberately slow. "Tell me who he is". Ron had bent down to Hermione's level, eyes blazing he put a hand on her shoulder "Do not lie to me", with a thrust he pushed Hermione of balance and she fell against the wall bashing her shoulder on the stone.

"Ron", she screamed, hand raising to her shoulder the tears forming in her eyes.

"WHO IS HE HERMIONE? WHO THE FUCK IS HE? I WILL RIP THIS CASTLE APART LOOKING FOR HIM?" Ron screamed in her face, his skin red his breath reeking of coffee and stale onions. She shut her eyes and put her hands in front of her face... "WEASLEY!" a voice boomed above them, Snape had grabbed Ron by the collar and pulled him away from Hermione who fell into sobs on the floor.

"Get to the dungeons now I will deal with you later, I don't hold for threats even if it is against a Gryffindor!"

Ron seemingly shrunk under Snape's powerful glare; his domineering presence was enough to render any student useless. Shrugging, Ron picked up his bag and slunk off to the dungeons without glancing back, Hermione could see his rage radiating from his back and it petrified her.

"Are you ok Hermione?" The softness in Snape's voice soothed Hermione, she nodded through her tears and leant against Snape's legs, she was amazed when he didn't step back and let her fall to the floor in her limp state.

"You need to go to the hospital wing, let me escort you before I deal with Weasley", Snape lifted Hermione by the waist and placed her unsteadily on her feet. She was not in any state to protest or hardly in any state to contemplate that Snape had his arm around her waist as he escorted her silently to the hospital wing. Shoving her through the door to Madam Pomfrey Hermione sank down onto a bed.

"Thank you", she murmured looking up at him she dazed as the remnants of his strong hands faded away from her hips.

"I will deal with him accordingly", Snape said nonchalantly not registering her thanks.

"Don't be too hard on him Severus; I must have been my fault".

Snape blinked at the use of his first name but did not comment; he merely swept out the room and hurried down the stairs leaving Hermione to the mercy of Madam Pomfrey.

He stopped to compose himself once he hit an empty corridor; the scene had shaken him, seeing such rage from that idiot Weasley had reminded him of his father towering over his mother. What disturbed him the most was Hermione's comment?

"Don't be so hard on him Severus I obviously deserve whatever he does to me, remember without your father we would be lost, look on him with kindness he's not a bad man really he knows not what he does I'm just awful to live with, he's always told me so".

Letting his mother's words haunt him Severus Snape headed off to the dungeons to see what excuses Ron had for him that would remind him so predominantly of Tobias Snape.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the kind reviews thus far, please keep on reviewing it makes the bunnies dance! ^-^

Chapter 7

Severus Snape arrived back at the dungeons after leaving Hermione up at the hospital wing, it was not so much medical attention that she needed but calming down after the aggressive attack Ron had made on her. He slammed open the door letting it crash into the stone wall, Ron was slinking around the back of the classroom looking at the pickled jars, Snape was tempted to let him sink his hand into one of the more disgusting ones.

"Do you feel it is the social convention to threaten your best friend of seven years against a wall Weasley?" he drawled sitting slowly at his desk and eyeballing Ron who did not look up.

"No", He muttered still not meeting Snape's eyes.

"And do you feel that I as a teacher, albeit I am Slytherin, but still you're superior would let you get away with Domestic Violence?"

"It wasn't domestic violence, there's nothing domestic about us", Ron said bitterly.

"No matter Weasley I will not have you abusing a girl that's what I would expect from my house not yours".

"She's lying to me Professor she's dumped me for someone else", Ron hissed angrily at Snape then looked shocked at his own revelation.

"Then it's obvious that she's cleverer than I ever anticipated!" Snape rose to open the door "Now get out of my sight you will have a month's detention with Filch and if I ever find out you have been threatening Hermione again so help me God you will suffer, do not forget Weasley what I was once part of, I can do things your parents can only dream of".

Kicking the door in his frustration Ron stormed out of the dungeons seething over what had said to him. "Bloody threaten me, sticking up for her he hates her more than the rest of the Slytherin's so why is he sticking up for her", he said aloud.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH who's sticking up for who Weasleyby?" A voice screeched overhead Ron looked up and rolled his eyes at Peeves who looked genuinely interested.

Feeling rebellious even after his dressing down Ron propped himself up against a wall and studied Peeves for a second, "Snape sticking up for Hermione!"

"Now I know your lying to me Ginger", Peeves cackled.

"Why would I lie you're going to wedgie me either way aren't you?" Ron stated nonchalantly.

"Truth universally acknowledged Weasel cake!" Grabbing Ron by the underpants and pulling them up Peeves began to sing "Snape loves Granger, Snape loves Granger, Snape loves Granger", as loudly as he dare outside the dungeons before sweeping off into the Great hall cackling and singing.

Ron grinned despite his wedgie and headed upstairs to report to Filch for his detention.

Hermione sat in her bed she really didn't feel like facing the rest of the castle, with a growing bruise on her shoulder she shied away from tight tops and found herself in her Muggle hoodies and sweatpants.

"Hermione!" a voice called up the stairs; she rolled her eyes in tiredness at the voice. Her sleep had been disturbed once again by visions of the dark shadow watching her.

"What is it Harry?" She said tripping down the stairs and plopping in an arm chair.

"Nothing I'm worried about Hermione, you look so ill and you've been ever so quiet these days and you can't be unhappy it's Christmas Eve?" he probed sitting in front of the lit fire.

"Nothing Harry it's nothing".

"It's not to do with the rumours Peeves has been spreading around?"

Hermione looked surprised at this, having been avoiding Ron, Snape and the world in general over the holidays she hadn't been in touch with the castle grapevine.

"What would that be then?" she sighed.

"That Snape fancies you, because he stood up for you in front on Ron?"

"Hardly Harry! Hermione jumped up I believe it's his role as a teacher to deal with someone who can do this". Hermione began to rip off her Gola hoody to reveal a red vest top and a black bruise working its way down her arm.

"Where's that from?" Harry asked standing up.

"Ask Ron Harry, I don't want to repeat it if you don't mind, it was Snape who took me to the hospital wing the other night after what happened". Hermione redressed and sat back down Harry continued to stand quietly. "Just leave it Harry he's learnt his lesson I hope, let's have a quiet Christmas have you finished shopping?"

"Bah", was Harry's response.

"Hogsmeade?" Hermione said smiling for the first time a day or so.

"Great!" Harry grinned helping Hermione up.

Christmas shopping in the Wizarding world was no less stressful than in the Muggle world, except exchange bath sets for wizard sweets and Hermione was beginning to experience a migraine. Harry had been little help hanging out in quality Quidditch supplies ogling the robes he would not be able to wear at school. Hermione had left him to drool whilst she crossed the street to a little Wizarding boutique shop. Nodding at the older witch behind the counter Hermione wandered around looking at the various bits of jewellery and enchanted furniture. Pushing her way past the moving doorstops she found a rack of wand handles, casting her mind back she recalled Lucious Malfoy's wand having a serpent atop of it, it could be nice to the make the end of her wand a little different. Raking through the little shelves she came across a black handle engraved with musical notes and a treble clef embossed with gold. A small emerald was fixed flush in the end of the handle so it would glimmer when the light hit it. Although it would be a little too jazzy for Snape it reminded her so much of him she found herself at the counter and paying for it before she could wuss out from buying him a Christmas present, she didn't believe he would be getting much for the season.

Hiding it in her robes Hermione went out to meet Harry who began to drag her back to the castle, the snow had began to plummet down on their heads and night was falling, Hermione feeling satisfied with her purchase for Snape and three Butter beers following amiably back to the castle.

The shadow watched Hermione sleep again, she was as beautiful as ever in sleep it seemed that she had found some peace to be able to sleep so deeply, the shadow sighed and made itself comfortable to engage in its obsession.

Christmas morning dawned as snowy as ever, the big pile of gifts at the bottom of the bed made Hermione grin with pleasure, she missed her parents and knowing they would be thinking about her this morning cheered her. Ripping through her presents not feeling her usual desire to enter the boys dormitories she unwrapped her Weasley jumper which she looked at repulsed, a basket of Soap and Glory wash wear from her parents with a pair of flower pyjamas, chocolates and perfume from Harry, the absence of Ron's gift concerned her but she was relieved he had not chosen to buy her one. She had managed to ask Dobby to deliver Snape's gift which he did with little more than nod due to the shock of the recipient of her gift, thinking back she giggled to herself at his surprise. Picking up the final gift a very heavy book, she ripped off the plain wrapping to reveal The Advanced Love Potion Maker's Handbook' stroking the cover which was a scarlet velvet she opened it to see the same loopy scrawl that marked her essays.

'To Hermione, I trust it will improve your academic endeavours in the future, Merry Christmas. Professor S Snape'.

Although the message wasn't the kindest she had ever received in a book it still warmed her heart to know that he had thought of her, even if it was for academic improvement he had still gone out of his way to help her rather than let her flounder in her future potions assignments. Hermione picked up the book after scanning a few pages and clasped the book to her chest and swayed like a little girl clutching a doll, she knew it was right to get Snape a gift he must feel something for her even if it was to remain hidden she knew deep down inside there was something bubbling and it wasn't the potion in the sixth floor bathroom.

Snape opened the tiny parcel wrapped in Slytherin green and silver with intricate care, it had been so long since he had had any gift other than alcohol left on his desk from the other staff at Hogwarts. Inside the wrapping was a long box with silver engravings of swirl designs, unclasping the little box he opened it with his long fingers to find the wand handle Hermione had bought for him in Hogsmeade. Unlike his gift there was no note but Snape knew who the gift was from as soon as he saw the engraved music notes. She was thinking about him, Severus could barely bring himself to believe it. It didn't matter that the gift was sliding onto the vulgar spectrum she had picked it and he felt a twinge of adoration towards the little handle, which he clipped to his wand and slipped it back into his robes with a sigh.

Feeling closer than he had to anyone in his life Snape spent that night outside the Gryffindor tower watching the Fat Lady snooze obviously drunk on too much wine by the way she was snoring. The late hour beginning to get to him Snape made to leave the corridor when the Fat Lady swung open and a sleepy Hermione wearing white and pink floral pyjamas stepped out into the candle light. She walked straight past Snape not noticing him in the gloom and headed towards the kitchens, he followed in her wake until she became aware of the footsteps behind her.

"Hermione", he said in a low voice, "Why are you out of bed?"

She spun around ashamed at being caught in the castle out of bed once again by Snape, her heart fluttered with anticipation though when she really listened to his tone.

"Warm milk I'm not sleeping very well Professor".

"I wonder if you had ever thought to let someone help you Miss Granger", he asked.

"I let you help me", she said quietly.

"And I could help you again...if you would let me", he mumbled standing closer to her.

"A potion?"

"Not so much", he murmured taking her hand and with his force that she had become so reliant on he pulled her against his rock steady torso and gripped her face with his fingers. Lowering his mouth onto hers she let her breath go in as he kissed her furiously in the candle light. She responded enthusiastically forgetting to breath so she became light headed and fell against his body, prompting Snape to wrap his arms around her tighter, steadying Hermione once again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Keep reviewing folks, this a flash back Chapter – Snape's childhood.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Severus Snape slunk down by the side of his bed, the covers like his entire room was grey as a dull day in December, he let the itchy wool irritate his neck anything to distract him from the aggression that was radiating through his floor and permeating his ear drums, he was ten years old.

"He's not going to Hogwarts, Wizard or no I don't want him turning out anything like you", a female voice screamed up the stairs.

"He will go and he will be in Slytherin I'm not having him being a namby pamby muggle lover like his mother", the male voice retorted.

"You married me I'm a Muggle!"

"I married you because I knocked you up with that long streak of piss hiding out upstairs again! A great wizard must be the centre of the Wizarding world, not spending his time hanging around that ginger Mudblood at the bottom of the street and hiding in his room not talking to anyone" Tobias Snape ranted "Lucius Malfoy's father has been trying to integrate the two for months but will he accept a partnership with one of the oldest Wizarding families will he fuck!".

"I fear for his life having dealings with that family they are dangerous, Percival Malfoy is an evil man, our Severus is not capable of evil, he's kind when he engages with me", Eileen Snape pleaded for her son.

"The Malfoy's are sturdy allies in the times that are coming we need to be on the side of the Dark Lord he is growing stronger! Hogwarts will prepare Severus for what's to come in the future and I won't have to spend my days looking at the greasy little bastard day in day out!"

"A bastard Tobias! The one thing he is certainly not is a bastard, none of us would have been in this situation if you hadn't have felt the need to force yourself on me".

"Know your place woman!" Tobias struck out in rage at her statement; back handing her across the face Eileen fell backwards and struck her hip on the side board. Eileen backed up as Tobias advanced on her his wand drawn, pushing it into her neck and twisting it, she winced in pain. "Never ever call me a rapist Eileen you made me touch you, you made me fuck you, it was all you and you didn't need magic, no you're a witch of a different kind and I recall you loved every minute of it".

"Please Tobias", Eileen begged and her eyes gestured to the stairs. Severus was stood midpoint on the oak his face red with rage, shaking and greying all at the same time. "You're making Severus cry!"

"I will tell you what is making Severus cry, that fact that he has a whore like you for a mother", Tobias pulling his black hair away from his face and turned to look at Severus. A mixture of his mother and father there was no denying that Severus was their son and a very distressed young man.

"Get out of here boy before I remove you so help me God!" Tobias yelled tossing Eileen aside and advancing on Severus, knowing this was not the right moment to challenge his father, ran down the stairs out of the house and down to the pond where he threw himself on the floor and screamed in anger. The day had turned sun and Severus felt revived to be away from the grey that was his home and out in the open where at least he could think with a clear mind. He felt like crying and shouting at the same time, his father was evil that he knew for all his mothers protestations about Percival Malfoy being the route of all evil, at least Lucius's father seemed pleased to see him. Severus often went to the Malfoy's more than his father actually knew and mentioned it less to his father. Percival was more of a father figure to Snape than Tobias had even been, although a stoic man he had never raised a hand to Lucius and therefore Severus felt certain he would never be on the receiving end of a slap from Percival.

On the contrary Percival delighted in showing Severus his dark objects and potions which he declared Lucius too thick to able see, he preferred to converse with Severus about them, although Severus often felt slightly afraid of what Percival was showing him he also revelled in the attention that Percival gave him and felt important that he wanted to talk to him. Severus found his thoughts had let him wander over the hill towards Malfoy manor, in need of some sane conversation he climbed over the gates and headed up to the House.

Banging on the door Dobby let him in with a low bow. "Master Severus come in come in". Snape bowed to the elf and walked past him and up towards Percival's office. Halfway up he stopped and listened, a low sobbing was coming from one of the rooms upstairs, freezing in fear he didn't continue until he felt no one was going to come out and tell him to 'go away!' He continued up to Percival's office and listened at the door, all was silent, red velvet carpet plush under his feet he bent down to the key hole and peered to see if Percival was there. The sight that greeted him shocked him to take a step back before returning to peeping.

Eileen Snape was wrapped in the arms of Percival Malfoy her skirt around her hips, Severus watched as his mother kissed his friends father.

"Leave him Eileen you don't need him in your life", Percival murmured.

"I can't what about Severus? He can't be left with him? Tobias would kill him within the week".

"He will be going to Hogwarts within the year come and live with me; Belinda could go to her mother's she no longer wants me! I want you!" Percival continued.

"I can't leave my son no matter what I may think of Severus I'm there for his protection!" she begged.

"Stupid Woman!" Percival snapped and grabbed her thigh hard enough for Eileen to wince and gasp. Severus jumped in surprise here was the man he envisioned to be the epitome of kindness, a man interested in him enough to spend time showing him how the world works, abusing his mother in the same way his father did.

Severus slunk away from door handle the despair washing over him, it was not so much the kissing that had bothered him, he did not blame his mother for wanting to find happiness. It was merely the fact that man he idolised had turned out to be just as abusive as his father, was there no man in the world that did not want him to witness degradation and the abuse of his mother.

"What are you doing here Sevvy Wevvy?" Lucius bounded into view dragging a broomstick behind him and a Quaffle in the other hand. "Been to see Daddy dearest again?" Severus mumbled incoherently in reply. "I wouldn't bother going up there if I were you Sev he's with … a business associate", Lucius continued. Severus looked at him suspiciously it was obvious to him that Lucius knew what he was not saying, another person not to be trusted.

"Want to play Quidditch?"

What option did he have, his mother was upstairs in flagrante with Percival and no doubt his father would be looking for a punching bag due to her absence, he would not go home. If having to play Quidditch with Lucius Malfoy was his best option then he would play Quidditch.

"Expect to be thrashed Malfoy", he grumbled and picked up the broomstick Malfoy was dragging.

In his sixteenth year Severus suffered a particularly horrific night at the hands of Tobias, which left him devastated, foaming at the mouth and wounded emotionally and physically. It had been his father's turn to host the meeting; Severus had been toying with the idea of joining the Death Eater's since it became apparent there was no other place for him as a Slytherin and part of Malfoy's gang. Now as the men surrounded his father's table drowning themselves with Fire Whiskey and agreeing with each other, Severus found himself once again peering through the keyhole. He had asked his father for initiation earlier that month and was laughed at by the burly man, "Why would the Death Eaters want a skinny little rat like you? We need real men not rodents", had been his father's response.

Had the Weasley twins been able to offer Severus extendable ears on that particular night he would have taken them no questions asked. Still listening he heard his father lead the meeting through the minutes until new business.

"We need a sacrifice to give to the Dark Lord to show our loyalty to his name", his father was saying as if he was describing what he fancied for tea that night. The rest of the group visibly winced and began to murmur and shuffle; the seemed shocked by this 'new business' nobody was readily offering themselves or their families to the cause.

"Do not look so disheartened group I have someone in mind", Tobias said with a smile and a wave of his arms, he gestured towards the door and Severus took a step back.

"Who Tobias?" Mcnair asked from the end of the table.

"My faithful faithful wife of course!"

Severus gasped at his father's betrayal, still peering through the hole in the door he watched as Percival Malfoy went from white to pink to green as he heard what Tobias had in store for Eileen.

Severus Snape decided that night that his father had to be stopped, even if it killed him he would do it to save his mother, she had vowed to protect him even it was out of duty he felt bound to be there for her.

"It's time Father", the teenage Snape hissed as he walked away into the darkness to make ready for adult Snape.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione had only felt like this once in her life. It had been on her eleventh birthday when her Hogwarts letter had arrived with Professor McGonagall. It was a mixture of elation, shock and sadness. Elation at being offered a place at Hogwarts, which at least let her believe she was wasn't crazy. Shock at being told by a woman who could turn into a cat that she was a witch and disappointment that she would not be able to attend Oxford in later life, her path had now change completely and she would have to adapt.

Her first day at Hogwarts had brought about the three friends she had known and loved for seven years, slight change now, her brain added, and a battle with one of the darkest wizards in history. But now she was faced with those three emotions once more and they were more terrifying than that had been seven years ago. Elation came at the thought that Snape had kissed her and she had kissed him back, shock that he had even come within three feet of a Mudblood and disappointment that she didn't feel like a confident empowered woman but a scared little girl.

The quiet of the castle on boxing day was not a distraction for Hermione, often she could focus up to the point of being ignorant but not now, she was doing an impressive impression of Luna wandering dozily around outside near the lake her breath freezing in the air. The giant squid had punched holes in the ice that had formed on the surface and was lazily flapping its tentacles in the sun, warming his body through the glass.

"You seem a long way away Hermione?" Luna's dreamy voice penetrated Hermione's thoughts as she sat on the snow crossed legged.

"Hmm no Luna just thinking".

"About snow? I often think about snow, I like to lick it, it makes me smile".

Hermione turned and gave her a bizarre look "don't eat the yellow snow Luna".

"Oh I won't I know that's the poison bit", Luna said quite seriously.

Hermione laughed at this comment and tapped her feet on the snow making little boot patterns which she began to draw her name in with her finger.

"I've been thinking Hermione", Luna smiled.

"Hmm?" Hermione drew a heart in the snow.

"So I've wanted to get into Harry's pants for a while now".

"Ach! What?" Hermione choked on her own breath with shock of hearing this statement and with Luna being so blasé about the concept of pants.

"He's kind of cute don't you think? With those little glasses and skinny frame, plus he's always been kind to me, when others haven't that goes a long way in my opinion", Luna was perfectly serious in her statement, Hermione could tell, the dreamy attitude had fell from her voice she almost sounded depressed.

"Do you not think you've got a chance with Harry Luna? She asked curious by the immediate and unusual change in Luna's attitude.

"Why would I Hermione? I'm Looney Lovegood with her random remarks and radish earrings", Luna tugged the earrings out and tossed them on the floor.

"And you think Harry won't have any interests in you because of your eccentricities?" Hermione gathered up the earrings and placed them back in Luna's hands. "Do you remember his date with Cho? He was bored senseless, the reason he likes you Luna is because you are different, it's the reason we all love you".

"How do you know that I could be with him Hermione?" Luna said still disparagingly.

"Because as I've learnt recently anything can happen and the most unlikely person you could ever be friends with, could open up to you", Hermione sighed with a smile.

Luna turned on the snow and looked Hermione square in the face, twisting her fingers the dreamy look returned to her face, it seemed when she wasn't discussing herself Luna went back to normal.

"Is that elusive person perhaps Professor Snape Hermione?" Luna gave her a wicked grin when she saw Hermione blush practically purple.

"Why would you make that bizarre connection Luna?" Hermione asked pretending to look surprised by such an unusual question.

"Hermione remember I once told Harry I sleep walk, well didn't he tell you?" Hermione looked puzzled, "I still do it, I saw you and Professor Snape walking in the grounds after dark, I have ended up on the astronomy tower that night"; Luna smiled remembering her night time wanderings. "It's ok to be friends with those who are different isn't that what you've just said to me?" Luna said.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, Luna just assumed that she had made friends with Snape, she hadn't witnessed last night's kiss.

"We are on the same intellectual level mostly Luna, it's nice to have someone to talk to who doesn't class me as a know it all, well not anymore anyway", Hermione stated, it was mostly the truth she had just omitted part of the story.

Luna nodded in agreement, "I wish I had someone on my level of things sometimes, besides father, though I think Harry is coming round to my way of thinking. He didn't laugh the other day when I said the Wrackspurts were controlling Gilderoy Lockhart's mind now".

Hermione snorted she could actually see how this would be the truth universally acknowledged nowadays.

"Give Harry time Luna, he will open up to you eventually", Hermione said with a smile, she glanced back at the castle and saw Professor Snape watched them from the owlery window, she locked his eyes for a moment then turned back to face Luna, when she finally looked again he had gone.

Luna Lovegood was a happy rabbit after finally being able to share her secret feelings for Harry with her friend. She floated along the corridors of the castle thinking about him, wondering how best to approach him with her new found confidence. Heading down the stairs towards the Great Hall in the hopes of finding Harry playing wizards chess, she stopped as she got to the middle of the two sets when she saw Professor Snape walking up them towards her. Along with her eccentricities Luna was also superstitious, even though she was a witch the Muggle concept of superstitions interested her and reading about them enough had led her to adopt some of the more prominent ones.

For example she did not change her knickers if she put them on inside out, did not walk under ladders, threw salt over her shoulder, touched wood, stood on keys and finally she did not cross on stairs. Therefore Luna remained still while Snape finally got to the top of the first set of stairs. Having not had any trouble with him in the past she was not surprised to have Snape nod at her in recognition, she responded with a knowing smile. Snape steps faltered slightly but he continued walking a puzzled look crossing his face. Luna giggled to herself and bounced down the remaining stairs to find Harry.

Professor Severus Snape did not often feel insecure in this adult life, the world of insecurity had faded from him as he grew older and joined the Death Eaters. Now was not one of his most secure moments, Luna Lovegood had unnerved him with her smile, that coupled with him seeing her and Hermione together earlier that morning made him concerned that Miss Granger had gone blabbing about the night before. Severus seethed silently to himself and he sat in his quarters bashing his head against the velvet of his arm chair. He had let the girl get far far far too close and now she had gone and told everyone how she'd managed to seduce him into kissing her in the dark without the necessity of mistletoe. Snape did not let people get close, he had let his guard down and now it was back up with a vengeance, however he still felt the need to point of his anger to Miss Granger, they could not carry on this romance and he could not continue with such an attention seeking blabber mouth.

Taking up his quill and a piece of parchment he began to scribble a note.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_As you well know I am not the most open of people, and now I can see why I do not feel able to continue anything academic or other with someone who feels the need to be an obnoxious loose lipped child. I ask that you speak no more of what occurred last night to me or anyone else. It was a mistake I deeply regret._

_Sincerely_

_Professor S Snape_

Snape handed the rolled up parchment to Fawkes with a sigh, was it sadness he was feeling? Or failure at once again trusting the wrong person?

Hermione was curled up in the common room alone with a book when Fawkes arrived with the message from Snape. She looked puzzled at seeing the Phoenix as since the death of Dumbledore she had been in ignorance of the bird's whereabouts. Unrolling the parchment her expression went from puzzled to shock to angry. What was he implying? That she had gone and told the world about their kiss? Where had he got that ridiculous notion from?

"Bloody ignorant fool", she hissed to herself "He will not call me a liar and especially call me it in such a cowardly way". Hermione stood up and threw away the blanket she was sat under, not caring about the fact she was in pyjamas and slippers she stormed out of the Gryffindor common room and headed down to the dungeons to confront the Greasy bastard.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dedication for this chapter goes to my Tall Decaf Cappuccino buddy! May we live long and foamy!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Hermione's footsteps thundered on the stone of the castle, it didn't matter that she was wearing soft bootie knitted slippers, the aggression in her stomp radiated loud enough to reverberate off the walls. Her mind was hissing profanities at Snape, practising for when she confronted him. The castle had a cold chill to it, but Hermione didn't notice besides her breath condensing in midair she wouldn't have noticed the cold, she was so angry with him, furious was not the word. Never in her life had Hermione wanted to curse someone badly it hurt. Slamming into the dungeons she flew down the stairs, she wasn't overly sure where Snape's chambers where, but Hermione felt certain that it would be down here with the damp and the rodents.

"What are you doing down here Gryffindor?" an ethereal voice shouted at Hermione. She barely flinched and confronted the Bloody Baron who looked at her suspiciously with under his feather plumed velvet hat.

"Looking for Professor Snape," she stated back trying to keep the irritation out of her voice, the ghost had been a notorious killer in his previous life, Hermione was not sure whether he felt any repentance for what he had done, but at this moment in time she did not give a royal stuff!

"Hmmmm", he mused "Down to the bottom and take a left you will have to get past his portrait though."

"And who is that?"

"Ermmm…Ivan the Third", he muttered now beginning to glide away.

"Ivan the Terrible?" Hermione's voice faltered slightly at having to face the wicked Russian.

"Correct Gryffindor," The Bloody Baron had floated off around the corner leaving Hermione stood stock still in a puddle of water. "Ew,"she started and continued towards Snape's door. The portrait loomed tall and terrible much like it's name sake, she advanced slowly suddenly not quite aware as to whether Ivan was sleeping or merely sitting in wait.

"Dobryj vyechyer," the portrait said as Hermione got closer, she stopped in front of the Tsar taking in his beard and powerful chin.

"I wish to speak to Professor Snape," she said as loudly as she dare.

"Ohhh now why would a juicy girl like you be wanting my master?" he said the latter two words with disdain Hermione noticed with interest.

"Surely a great and powerful Tsar such as yourself wouldn't be beholden to someone? Even if he is as aggressive as Professor Snape," she sweet talked the portrait, all the time quaking in her little booties.

"And right you are luscious girl! I merely guard his pointless carcass from attack, though if he'd have been in my army I would have pitched him off the clock tower many moons ago", Ivan grumbled turning to look at Snape, who Hermione presumed couldn't see what was occurring.

"So would you see fit to let me past? I do need to speak to him as a matter of urgency,"

"And why would I do that, it is far better to watch the sweat pool on your brow, If I only I were real I could taste it, a small lick to the side of your eyes."

Hermione took a step back, "well yes but."

"Oh to taste the flesh of a young girl again I would."

"Ivan you disgusting piece of excrement desist your sick ablutions this instance and let Miss Granger into my chambers", the voice from the other side of the ordered.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief; she felt gratitude flooding into her anger. Why would Snape have such a disgusting portrait guarding his door?

Ivan swung open to reveal Professor Snape's stone living room, a fire danced merrily in the hearth in his velvet chair Snape was sipping whiskey and staring at her a look of disdain written all over his face

"Why are you putting yourself at risk by attempting to bargain with Ivan?" he drawled.

"I came to speak to you about that ridiculous note you sent me," stomped "and my question to you is why do you have such a disgusting portrait?"

"Deterrent to others obviously", Snape shrugged.

"Deterrents not the word, fear of rape is a better reason," Hermione said stiffly. Snape gazed at her with his onyx eyes. "My note?"

"Why are you sending me such garbage Severus?" she said using his name to his face for the first time.

"I hardly think my choicely worded note is garbage," he stated simply.

"I think it is! Why are you implying that I am a shit spreader Severus? She seethed.

"I dislike other students interfering in my business".

"I presume you're referring to 'our' business Severus and I would love to know who you think I have told?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"It irritates me that you sit around gossiping with your little Ravenclaw friend about my business," Snape stood up fists clenched. "As you know from Ivan I am a very private person and I foolishly put myself in your hands and you've gone and gossiped behind my back thus threatening my job and reputation!"

"Your reputation? I'm the one putting my education at risk by even being here, you're perfectly within your right to expel me here as I stand for being out of bed, however I risk facing the Bloody Baron and your revolting portrait to come and see you!"

Hermione sat down on the rug in front of the fire, Snape sat back down in his chair his face red with the heat.

Hermione sighed and let the tears of rage fall down her cheeks "And for you're information I told Luna that we had become friends as I see you as an intellectual equal and would hope one day you would see me as so?"

Snape didn't move for a minute, he continued to drain his drink and stare at the fire trying to keep his eyes from witnessing Hermione's tears that were all down to him.

"I do," he muttered gruffly only just loud enough to be heard over the crackling fire.

"Really?" Hermione looked up; she dared to wipe the tears from her cheeks and made her eyes lock Snape's.

"Well why wouldn't I? Your quite intelligent when away from your dunderheaded friends and I enjoy," he seemed to strain over this word, "conversation with you."

Hermione smiled to herself pleased that he found her as an equal, her mind jumped to the potion bubbling away upstairs, another reason for him to think her of intellectually sound mind.

"How do we stand?"She dared to begin to ask him.

"We stand as we did last night and this morning," Snape said slowly seemingly thinking it over with a twist of his glass.

"Friends?" Hermione held out her hand to Severus who, after a moment took it and squeezed it. Hermione smile at him, Snape dragged her hand towards him and pressed his lips to her skin eyes shut.

"So," she said teasingly, "how long have you fancied me then?"

Snape looked shocked at her brazen remark "Why Miss Granger I don't believe I've ever fancied anyone, what kind of question is that for an intellectual and what a colloquialism!"

He tented his fingers and surveyed her over them; she sat by his knee now crossed legged.

"I'm curious...ever seeking knowledge Severus," she smirked.

"A while", he replied cagily hoping she would drop the subject and be satisfied with his answer.

"How long's a while?" she pushed.

"Slughorn's Christmas Party," he rushed the answer.

"Noo!" Hermione rocked back and forth laughing, "When I was escaping Cormac Mclaggen and his tentacle hands?"

"The moment you put that revolting Dragon Ball in your mouth and I knew you to be of superior intelligence, only a clever woman would do something so stupid and have it work", Snape laughed his velvet chuckle.

Hermione blushed red at that, "It really was foul however I was smart enough to spit it out, as I remember Cormac was not!"

"Hmm how I remember the smell permeating from my shoes that night", Severus pulled a face. "Anyway A modicum of base charm and wandering hands was never going to capture your affections Hermione."

"So its Hermione now is it?"

"I believe that to be the name your parents gave you." Snape smirked.

"Does evasiveness take many years to master Professor Snape? It seems your ability to be infuriating can appear out of nowhere." Hermione retorted imitating his smirk.

"Touché' Miss Granger, however infuriation implies a deeper emotional attachment. It leads me to believe that any feelings you suspect I have are reciprocated if not surpassed. But then given your age and inexperience I imagine all feelings seem far greater and more intense than they actually are in the cold light of day."

"That's a very cynical assessment of our situation." She said quietly.

"Our situation being?" Snape laughed again.

"A roundabout apparently." She said with impatience. "Or a broken bloody record!"

"It may be broken but I feel with our combined skills it will be easily fixable", Snape bent down so his face was closer to Hermione's, she blushed with the proximity.

For a second she imagined he almost looked amused, amused perhaps too great a word. But he was definitely thawing; his steely persona seemed to want to warm yet only for her.

"Well they do say most things are fixable."

"Are you saying you would like me to fix you?" she asked.

"If only it were possible," he replied.

The irritation had vanished from her voice and a contented silence seemed to drape around them.

"You know Hermione there are very few people who can sustain a conversation with me, let alone sustain my interest in pursuing it. That alone tells me you are far more exceptional than anyone at Hogwarts would have you believe." He paused then added. "Everything becomes so remarkably straight forward."

"Then perhaps more is fixed than you think?" She suggested but he shook his head lightly, he undid his shirt buttons on the sleeves and rolled them up, the dark mark still brazen on his arm.

"There are some things that can only become a fixed moment in time, there is no remedy. But as a situation can change a person, so can a person change any situation. Here is proof."

Hermione stared at the Dark Mark she had never seen it up close before, it was hard not to feel revulsion for what it stood for, however she felt sadness towards the man who bore such an albatross. It was proof of what he just explained, that mark symbolised a fixed moment in time, a time that could not be erased. But like any mark, scar or burn it could be born and remembered as a time he would not return to for anything. Yet did it not make the present seem all the more poignant.

Severus looked down at Hermione and allowed a hand to fall onto her hair, petting the strands she shut her eyes not unlike Fawkes, the present brought such a fatigue, that he only wanted to allow himself to submit because of the young woman who now sat before him. Perhaps he had carried this tiredness round for as long as he could remember yet treat it as something tedious and obsolete so it was boxed away in a place deep within his mind until now.

"I love the feel of your hands, so unlike a potions master's," she purred breaking his reverie.

In all his life he never saw a sight further beyond the power of magic than what played out before him as Hermione slipped further into the trust of his touch.

"Magic Miss Granger, does not allows come from a wand", he gave her a knowing smile and suddenly her mind cast back to her mum's skin cream, she let the thought go knowingly.

Whichever of them relented to sleep first they were never sure, the hypnotic comfort of this cocoon like bubble they seem to be in, offered no other option that to give way. Hermione's eyes began to flicker with the late hour, warmth of the fire and Snape's soothing touch. Yet as muscle and bone relaxed, her head rested on Snape's knee and soon they fell willingly to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Right folks, here is Chapter 11, my plot bunnies are crying ;'( they need reviews because they are hungry soooo keep reviewing ^_^**_

The Christmas break had taken a swift turn for Hermione, the time had gone from dragging aimlessly, to running away from her so much so that she often wished for the time turner back, shame they had all been smashed in her fifth year. Hermione had begun to spend most of her time in the evening in Severus's quarters, talking about academia and their own lives, often over a cup of hot chocolate that always tasted better when made by the professor. She was conscious however, to make sure she was always back in her room at some point in the evening therefore, not to arouse the suspicion of Harry and Ron who would not believe that she spent all night every night at the library. Hermione felt like she was floating on air, her cares had become lighter and she no longer felt irritated by Ron who had made a conscious effort to be kind and polite to her. However, despite her happiness the nagging feeling of something amiss that was breaking her sleep pattern. The feeling of being watched was more prominent than ever, but every time she created light to check there was no one there. Hermione was beginning to think her mind was playing tricks on her; it may have due to the late hours she was keeping with Severus.

Severus on the other hand was sleeping better than he had ever done in his child or adult life, even after the fall of Voldemort he did not fall into such a deep slumber for fear of the nightmares that had accompanied the horrors he had faced. He often felt regret after Hermione had left his chambers when they had spent the evening together, he wished he asked her to stay even if it was just once. It had been many years since he had felt the warmth of a human body next to him under his heavy maroon duvet. Severus let his days pass anxious to see Hermione again in the evening, she no longer had to come through Ivan he had released the charm on the fireplace so she could make her way straight to him from the fire in her room, also it was a good way of keeping their secret.

It was true he found their conversations stimulating and satisfying, but he was now beginning to find it hard to control his desires around her. Severus had of late begun to face the fact that he was no longer a cold blooded Death Eater, but a warm blooded mammal with desires that would rival any man in his position, with a seventeen year old girl coming to visit him every evening. He often found himself gripping his fists together when watching her at breakfast and restraining himself from touching her when he would brush past the Gryffindor tables where she sat with Harry and Ron. Weasley was looking particularly grumpy at the minute, this pleased Severus he wasn't the only one suffering frustration at the hands of Hermione.

Had Ron Weasley been in Severus's head at that moment in time he would have whole hearted agreed with what his hated potions master was thinking? The thought of Hermione was driving him mad; he spent many hours alone away from Harry who was puzzled at his friend's sudden desire to work alone in a classroom. Ron was not so much working but plotting, how could he bring Hermione round and back to him and, who was she seeing. It was someone in the castle he knew that, he also knew what time Hermione went to bed however, what he did not know was where she went in the evening. Ron felt certain it was not the library; he had made it his business to keep in the loop with Madam Pince who he had been able to sweet talk with a few jokes and smart remarks. It turned out the librarian was rather fond of a dirty joke or two, and had agreed to keep an eye out for Hermione of an evening and report back to Ron. So far she had not seen hide nor hair of Miss Granger since before Christmas.

Ron looked up at Snape as he passed the table, he returned his potion's master's customary sneer and felt a wave of hate pass through him from what Snape prevented him from doing to Hermione that night. Ron had been so angry and deranged that night that he had reacted without thinking, things were different now, he had time to think. Time to plan. Time to act. Ron made a decision that morning when he watched Snape pass his table with a curt nod in Hermione's direction, to that night follow her, even if it was just to satisfy his curiosity as well as the annoying nag that had just developed at the back of his mind.

Hermione stepped into the fire "Severus Snape's chambers", she said clearly. Smoothing down her red dress she inhaled the rush of air as she was transported through the castle and landed in Snape's quarters. Stepping out, she wiped her slippers on the hearth and proceeded to head towards the sofa, where she sat with her feet up and ankles crossed.

Severus hearing the roar of his fire entered the room.

"Why Miss Granger, I hope you are comfortable?"

Hermione giggled and pulled her legs up under and swished her hair with a flourish. Unable to resist the woman he had be yearning for all through the day, Snape strode forward and kiss her hard and urgently, Hermione responded my putting her arms around his neck and dragging him down closer to her body. The two kissed hungrily for the moment before Hermione pulled away.

"Well I do profess that you have missed me Professor Snape, didn't you get enough at breakfast this morning?"

"You cannot profess to know anything about me Miss Granger, merely surmise".

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him he smiled in response, and sat down on the floor next to her, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Fine I surmise that you have missed me today Severus,"

"You would surmise correct Miss Granger," Snape purred at her kissing her hand and up her arm inhaling her spiced perfume. "On another note, it seems you are speaking to Weasley again?" Snape questioned still stroking her arm.

"Hardly I tolerate him for Harry's sake but I don't really see him, he's spending a lot of time alone, which is quite unlike him," Hermione brushed off the question.

"Hmm remember I am an accomplished Occulumens Miss Granger, not that I would dare peek inside your head, I'm sure the scenes of such a nature that my self control may be at last shattered into pieces."

Hermione grabbed her arm away and playfully slapped Snape over the head "Dream on Granddad," she joked.

"Oh I will," he breathed and once again took possession of her mouth whilst dragging her onto the rug in front of the fireplace.

Hermione went willingly not breaking the kiss, her slippers fell from her feet as Snape lifted her and placed her on his knee in the warm blush of the fire.

Snape let his supple hands roam aimlessly through Hermione's trestles; she raised her chin in response nuzzling his face with her cheek. Letting the high temperature of the fire burn them both, Severus laid Hermione down onto her back like a child in his arms. Hermione's lips trembled and her back arched as his hands moved downward to touch her, she quivered with response. Never had Severus seen a woman react to him in the way Hermione did.

Often so inhibited in her actions, though not in her knowledge, under Severus's fingers she became water, fluid to the touch writhing into his body, as if she had been waiting for this moment all of her life. Hermione was conscious even in this state of her body and only allowed Severus to pull down the top of the garment to reveal her breasts magnificent to his aching eyes. Severus kissed the top of the white flesh before returning his lips to her mouth to feel her tongue on his. Severus began to undo the buttons of his trousers, Hermione in response wet her palm with a kiss from her lips and reached for him, Severus quivered at her stroke. For a man who had been celibate for so many years, even the merest contact from Hermione was enough to let the blood flow through him.

"Hermione," Severus moaned, "you are teasing me again!" he inhaled the scent of her perfume once more and became intoxicated with her natural and forged scent.

Hermione merely giggled at this, she was amazed at her own confidence in being able to handle such a powerful man as Severus.

With what seemed like a wait of ages Severus moved himself inside of her, Hermione wheezed in surprise at the sharpness yet completeness she felt as Severus filled her body, his thrusts were soft yet forceful, harsh yet pleasurable. The small of her back bucked with his strength and she watched mesmerised as his eyes closed and a shudder rippled through his body creating a raw animal bowing to nature. Severus quaked and collapsed onto of Hermione. It was then she became aware of her other power, to render a man useless with her body.


	12. Chapter 12

_**That's right folks I'm back! Had a busy time of it lately and also caught cold so apologies for the delay! **_

_**Read and review as always xxx**_

**Chapter 12**

Hermione had stayed in that position for most of the evening ensconced in the position she had found herself in after spending the night wrapped up in the powerful arms of her potions master. She was content, warmth radiated through her fingers and down to her legs that only male contact could bring. Her eyes flickered and glanced towards the grandfather clock in the mirror, after adjusting her eyes to the light she could see the clock read six am. Sitting up Hermione gathered her dress and pulled it over her head, running her fingers through her hair she squashed her feet into her slippers and began to make a break for the fire place.

"Scurrying away already Miss Granger," a voice drawled from the bed. Hermione turned and looked at the pale cream of Snape's back his hair falling over his shoulders.

"No I just thought?"

"That you would leave before I was able to feel those delicious lips again, that could result in Gryffindor losing House Points Hermione, how would you explain that away?" Snape grinned looking surprisingly cheeky for someone so deadly serious.

"One word, Snape, no questions asked Severus," still she crossed the room and bent over to kiss him, he looked at her for a moment before tugging her down again and kissing her face.

"Don't forget me," he whispered before shoving her towards the fireplace where she went, somewhat less willingly than before.

Hermione arrived back in the Gryffindor common room, she hurried up the stairs not glancing around the room, the trunks of the holiday returners where scattered about, she ran up to her room not noticing Ron sitting in the corner watching, silently.

The new term dawned with somewhat fresh faced students straggling to classes discussing the latest broom stick or dress robes. Hermione bounced to Arithmancy her face a glow. Luna was at her side instantly when she took her seat at the desk.

"Why are you shining?" she asked.

Hermione put her hand up to her nose and rubbed, yes her makeup was still in place, "is my makeup coming off? Oh God do I have a shiny nose?" she winced.

"Your aura, it glows silver and gold, its blinding me a bit," Luna grinned and put her hands over her eyes.

"I don't have an aura."

"Of course you do, everyone does, Harry in particular had a very green aura this morning, it means he's looking forwards to Quidditch in the fresh air."

Hermione raised one eyebrow at Luna "and what does mine mean?"

Luna just smiled knowingly.

"Being enigmatic with me Luna Lovegood is not an answer," Hermione pushed.

"It means you're in love," Luna replied simply.

Hermione blushed crimson "don't talk silly Luna!" she said frantically searching for a quill in her bag.

"If it's with Professor Snape you know you can tell me?"

Hermione banged her head on the desk coming back up from her search.

"Bugger!" she muttered rubbing the lump.

"You're avoiding your answer with profanities Hermione Granger," Luna replied a little smugly for Luna.

"Professor Snape? No we're just friends, we talk and stuff," she tailed off lamely.

"Me thinks the lady doeth protest too much!" Luna said; Hermione looked surprised at her knowledge of Muggle quotations.

"I don't protest but I do not deny, nor do I confirm but what can I say Luna there is something special about him and it takes time to tease it out, especially with someone as formidable as him," Hermione smiled despite herself.

"Yes well Hermione like I said nothing to be ashamed about," Luna finished as Professor Vector headed into the room to begin the lesson, Hermione was sure she would not be able to concentrate on.

Severus Snape was walking on air, it wasn't overly obvious in a man as predominant as Snape but he felt lighter than a feather

His second potions class of the day was flowing rather nicely with few hiccups from his first years and their shrinking solution, then again it was Ravenclaw and they vary rarely struggled. He raised his head lightly as Professor McGonagall entered a serious look on her face, Snape's expression darkened as she beckoned him outside of the room. He gave his class a warning glare enough to put them off causing trouble and joined Minerva in the damp corridor.

"Severus I need your help," she said simply.

"How can that possibly be Minerva you are surely as accomplished as I?" he raised an eyebrow in mild confusion.

"An investigation Severus into the creator of this," with that Minerva pulled a vial from her robes, Snape immediately recognised Amortentia dancing merrily in front of him.

"Why would you need me to investigate Minerva?" Snape asked coolly trying not to betray the blind panic in his stomach.

"Were you not once an officer of the Dark Lord Severus?" Minerva asked irritably.

"How is that reference going to be any use into the investigation of a potion?"

"Severus stop being pedantic and investigate this, I need to know which student dared to brew this, and when I find out they will be expelled it is after all an illegal potion in this castle after the affects of Mr Weasley, I trust you remember that Severus?"

Snape did not feel the need to dignify that with an answer; instead he swiped the vial from Minerva's hands and stormed back into the dungeons his feather sinking to the pit of his stomach like a boulder in a lagoon.

It was at that particular moment in time that Hermione had gone up to check on the potion and found the bathroom empty. Panic began to constrict her chest as she fruitlessly search around the bathroom in the hopes it had been moved before sinking to the floor in despair.

"Lost something Harry Potter's ...friend?" a voice questioned above her.

"None of your business Myrtle!" Hermione replied scathingly.

"That it is though! You were brewing potion in my bathroom which reminded me of the baths I took with Harry! I'm glad it's gone I can go back to my life!"

"In the U Bend?" Hermione said miserably.

"No!" Myrtle flew away leaving Hermione pondering what to do? She knew she had taken a risk in making the potion let alone making it in such a public environment, still the enchantments should have kept it a secret, who had reported it?

Snape spent that evening alone, he had not asked Hermione to join him nor had she asked to join him. Neither thought the actions of the other was odd after having spent so much time together they had got behind with their work however, neither lifted a quill to parchment that night. Severus took his time pondering over what to for Hermione whilst turning the vial over in his fingers, he also kept batting away the obvious elephant in the room, what had she wanted to do with such a powerful love potion?

Hermione in comparison sat and stared out of the window the other girls had once again gone to bed early, only Ginny gave Hermione a worried glance before retiring to her four poster, the other girls were far too preoccupied with their first classes and Christmas discussions. When she finally dragged herself to bed and tried to push the worries from her mind she found nothing but turmoil in the darkness, rolling over she opened her trunk and took a swig of sleeping potion she had purchased in Hogsmeade during Christmas when she couldn't sleep with the passionate dreams of Severus.

She had missed him tonight, she longed for him to come and wrap those strong arms around her tell her everything would be okay, kiss her hair, whisper with his sultry voice into her ear. Hermione drifted off to sleep feeling Severus's hands on her head stroking her face and tresses, she responded with a smile and snuggled into the hand before letting her body ripple to the softness of his touch. Hermione lifted her back as he brought a hand down it caressing the small of her back before reaching into her shirt to touch her breasts, Hermione moaned in her sleep. She shifted as she felt his weight come down on her and her knickers begin to work their way down her leg, giggling slightly she reached up to run her hands through his ebony hair and stopped. It was not there. In its place was short coarse hair, she knew immediately something was wrong. Unable to awaken due to her sleep draught Hermione did the only thing her mind thought was plausible.

She screamed!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Harry being Harry had not often had a very good night's sleep, from being young and sleeping in the cupboard understand, to his scar burning with the power of the most evil dark wizard he had even known, and finally to the general problems associated with a being a teenager, as well as being a teenage wizard. Harry's sleeping pattern had calmed down greatly after the war and the defeat of Lord Voldemort, but recently it had become more erratic and he could not put his finger on it. He had stayed over at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione over the Christmas period but the holiday had not been as enjoyable as he had anticipated, both Ron and Hermione had seemed distant, Hermione physically and Ron mentally.

Harry rolled over in bed parting the hangings between his curtains and the dormitory, it took him a while for his eyes to adjust to the scene around him, when it did he noticed that Ron's bed was completely flat, yet he was sure he had heard him come to bed, hadn't he?

Harry had lain until midnight listening to the sounds of the boys in the room with him; he could have sworn that Ron was amongst them talking to Seamus about Puddlemere United's latest Quidditch victory. Now, he observed there were only Seamus, Dean and Neville asleep in their four posters. Wondering if Ron had gone to the kitchen with only the slightest hint of concern at the back of his mind, Harry decided to go and wake Hermione, he might need her if Ron had gotten himself into a sticky situation with the house elves again. Harry smiled to himself, the last time Ron had tried to smuggle food from the kitchen with Dobby the other elves had fired donuts at him until he had dropped the turkey for the next day's sandwiches and left with the cake he had originally come for.

Not wanting to create a replica of a Muggle theme park Helter Skelter from the girl's dormitory stairs, he placed a freezing charm on the stairs and took a tentative step upwards. Once convinced he wasn't going to slide back down to the common room on his bum, Harry continued to climb quietly to avoid waking up the first years. The Seventh year dormitories were at the top of the tower, moving up each year with the Hogwarts students, Harry had a long climb but as he came closer he heard muffled movements and the sound of a female's voice. Stopping to decide whether it was just the girls up and talking Harry strained his ears, he thought he could hear slow moans; this made him grin in a sly way.

After a moment's thought he decided this really wouldn't be a good time to interrupt as it was obvious there was something going on in that room that he really did not want to see. Turning to head back the way he came, he spun on his heel as a scream radiated through the air.

"Hermione!" He shouted the scream immediately recognisable to him; it had haunted him many a time in his nightmares. Crashing through the door forgetting that he even owned a wand Harry careered through the four posters to Hermione's bed. Ron was stood a foot from Hermione's bed, Hermione was backed up against her headboard, the colour had drained from her face.

"Ron what the Hell are you doing?"

Ron took a step backwards his hands out in front of him shaking them at Harry and Hermione in turn.

"Harry, Hermione, there was someone in here, I came to get Ginny mum's been taken ill and there was a shadow over Hermione's bed. I reacted and the shadow pushed past me and climbed out of the window", Ron breathed, his lungs heavy with shock.

Harry looked at Hermione "is this true?"

Hermione just sat there looking stressed and confused "I don't know what happened, I'd taken sleeping potion, everything's hazy she said her head in her hands.

"Harry what do you mean is this true? Don't you believe me?" Ron said looking hurt and slightly manic.

"Of course Ron I'm just trying to work out what I'm witnessing here," Harry said more calmly than he felt.

"What's the matter with mum?" a voice piped up from across the room.

"Poisoned we think," Ron was grave.

At these words Ginny launched herself from her bed and started throwing her pyjamas off and her clothes on without bothering to hide herself from her male visitors, Harry looked away shame faced.

"Well I'm going to mum," Ginny said defiantly bouncing around trying to get her feet into her skinny jeans and not fall over.

"I'm coming with you!" Ron stated simply turning away from Hermione who was cowering under her sheets and looking from one friend to the other.

The concept of what had supposedly happened had completely gone out of the window with the supposed attacker. Hermione's mind was reeling, was Ron really here for what he said he was, the memory of his aggression towards her would never fade and this made her wary of his story, but if Molly really had been poisoned. Her second question was why Harry had been lurking outside of her room and burst in just at the right time, she didn't feel like she could trust either of her Gryffindor in friends at this particular point in time. Hermione's mind kept coming full circle to Severus, she wouldn't feel safe until she was back with him, would that be possible again tonight, she doubted it.

"Harry can you just leave it please," Hermione stated as she watched him prowl up and down the room, wand out, sticking his head out of the window and searching the grounds.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed, "Someone attacked you we need to catch them before they get away"

"Harry whoever it was will be long gone now, Ron, Ginny get to your mother, I'm fine God knows it was probably a bad dream and what has happened to Molly is much worse," Hermione did not feel rational, her every waking fibre told her to get to Severus as quickly as she could and stay there, she felt safer with an ex Death Eater than either of these male friends right now. Ron cast a glance at Hermione hesitantly, she nodded, in response he grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her down the stairs towards the Gryffindor fire place. Harry and Hermione were left alone upstairs with the other Gryffindor girls who were sat quietly watching in their beds.

"Hermione, we should go to the hospital wing," Harry said hesitantly. Hermione nearly refused but then thought about it, she could be left alone there and then head to Severus. Nodding mutely she pulled on a pink squashy dressing gown and a pair of pink bootie slippers and followed Harry silently down the stairs, as soon as they left the other girls began speculating, Hermione rolled her eyes at the noise. Ron and Ginny had disappeared from the common room only ash remained in the fire where they had been.

"Hermione we need to tell a teacher about this," Harry said as they walked through the dark corridors.

"I will speak to someone", she mumbled in reply.

They continued in silence both pondering what they had thought they had witnessed only twenty minutes before. So engrossed in their own thoughts they did not notice the dark shape step out from behind a tapestry until Harry had walked into it and fallen over.

"Why Mr Potter, Herm...Miss Granger what are you doing taking a midnight stroll together?"

Hermione's heart leapt into her mouth and she felt a sense of relief wash over her, she wanted to fall into Snape's arms.

"I'm taking Hermione to the hospital wing Professor", Harry said "she's been attacked!"

"Harry!" Hermione gasped "We don't know that something happened in my room tonight I can't explain it Professor".

"Hmm fans of the unexplained aren't we? Why is it Potter you never have a viable excuse or reason for me, it's always mysterious?"

"I'm sorry Professor but I need to get her to Madam Pomfrey".

Snape's eyes darkened and he glowered at Harry's cheek, his voice came out calm "I shall escort Miss Granger Potter," Hermione breathed again, "You don't want to lose another point for every step you take? Do you now?"

Harry looked murderous, but having no choice and not being able to argue with Snape he turned on his heel and stormed back the way they had come.

Severus did not speak to Hermione, he merely took in her ashen face and shaking body and then entwined his fingers with hers before guiding her slowly back to his quarters. Once there and after he had closed the door, Hermione threw herself at his robes and sank to her knees sobbing uncontrollably, Severus sank to her level, he still did not speak to her but instead placed his hands on head and pulled her close and let the tears fall, each one staining the front of his robe with Hermione's pain.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As a little girl Hermione Granger had not had many friends, it was true she didn't have as few friends as Severus had, but she was devoid of the girly contact so many of the other girls at school had. When the girls at school were having sleep over's with nail varnish and fruity lip gloss, Hermione would spend her time at home with her parents or browsing the local library for books well above her reading age. Hermione's mind had made her susceptible to being treated older than her years, her parents at age ten allowed her the freedom to choose her own foods and clothes, the independence to go short distances alone and the chance to attend as many parties as she would like. However, being Hermione the party invites didn't come her way on a weekly basis as they did with the other girls at her primary school, her clothes were mismatched and odd having no female friends to aid her in her choices and the furthest she would travel would have been the library.

It was on one of her journeys to the library that she had met Lucian Belgrade. To look at Lucian one would depict a cherub with black tresses, high cheekbones and a strong intellect, he was fourteen. Hermione had been caught off guard by this exotic looking boy, he was loitering with a group of males on the steps against the bars of the library, his skin and attitude seem flawless to her. Clutching her books on chemistry closer to her chest she had dropped her head as she hurried past the group, daring to sneak a glance at Lucian as she went. Often she would find him there on her travels and had once overheard the librarian give him a name, a name she fantasised over in her diary on the long cold nights whilst her parents were sitting downstairs.

It was on one of these particularly dark and cold evenings that Hermione realised her books were over due, this was unlike her being so punctual in all her endeavours. In a panic she had slipped on a pair of red sand shoes and a little pink coat, with her books under her arm she had snuck out into the night towards the library which was almost closing. To her dismay upon her arrival she had found it closed due to a PTA meeting and was forced to turn around, it was then she ran into Lucian. Lucian was devoid of his usual group of friends and somehow seemed older and more powerful in the darkness. Hermione looked him full in the face before attempting to hurry past him back home; he stopped her with a powerful hand, much too forceful for a fourteen year old.

"What's the rush little girl?" he asked his voice creaky on the verge of being broken.

"Nothing," Hermione muttered under her breath, she had thought on this moment many a time, fantasising about the elusive Lucian, now it was here she felt sick to her stomach.

"What books have we got here then?" he tugged the books from Hermione's arms and they fell to the ground, she gasped quietly as they splashed into a dirty puddle.

"Theory of relativity? Surely not? You really are a fully blown geek aren't you little girl?" Hermione didn't respond she felt cold and stoic.

"You do know that not boys would ever go near a geek like you don't you little girl?" he continued. Hermione shook her head, her mind told her to agree with everything this boy, man, was saying.

"I could change that you know little girl?" Hermione's breath caught in her chest and the blood rushed to her ears.

"Let me help you on with this little problem, geeks always need a little push!" with emphasis on the word push Lucian had thrown Hermione against the brick wall, she had cried out in terror.

"Such a geeky little girl," Lucian had begun to unbutton her coat and stroke her hair, Hermione began to cry.

"Please leave me alone," she begged quietly.

"Why should I do that little girl? You're dressed all wrong I think it would be better if we undressed you and started again," Lucian menaced.

Hermione's blood began to boil in her ears, she had always known that something was different about her but had never been able to tell anyone about the 'magic' she felt she possessed somewhere in her body. Calling in desperation on this inner 'magic' she prayed to God to get Lucian away from her so she could run. With the blood pounding so thickly in her ears she had failed to hear the wind whip up around them, Lucian however had halted his molestation for the moment to glance up at a tall oak above him. The power lines had begun to waft towards the oak and sparks emitted from their branches, Hermione closed her eyes as a flash of light struck to the left of Lucian, he dived out of the way and rolled down the curb, all became still.

"You!" he screamed at her rubbing the mud from his cheek, a sharp gash had appeared marring the sleek skin.

"You did that you...freak!" Lucian's eyes burn black, Hermione looked up she swore she saw fear in them, he was afraid of her, she really was a freak.

Taking the chance of Lucian's distraction as he wiped the blood from his neck, she ran. Hermione ran until she got home and snuck in the door, her parents were both fast asleep on the sofa unaware of the events that had just occurred to their only daughter. Completely petrified and shaking visibly Hermione threw the coat and the shoes in the bin, she never wanted to see the items again they would remind her too much of that night. Tiptoeing up the stairs she sponged off the much from her hands and slowly changed into a long oversized black t-shirt with my little pony endorsed on it. She crept into bed and tucked her feet up under her arms and rocked, she stayed like this for almost an hour before the rocking gave way to tears and she began to think again, it was then she realised that the books were still in the puddle, she cried harder. It was the very next day that she received her Hogwarts letter and her life changed.

Now at the age of seventeen having had to just experience another similar event Hermione began to rock once more on the bed of Severus Snape. He had not spoken to her since she had begun to cry in his arms over the events of the evening.

"Hermione," he whispered. "I can see your thoughts," Hermione looked up, the rocking desisted when her brain became active again as it had that night, she had forgotten Snape was an accomplished Occulumens.

"I wish I could see yours," was her only reply.

Snape closed his eyes, what he had witnessed the ten year old Hermione experience had made the bile rise up to his throat, it reminded him so much of his own childhood, he wanted to share with Hermione the pain he had experienced as a child, the desire to have friends just as she had, the need for books, the same trips to the library and hours alone hiding from his home life.

"One day," came his reply.


	15. Chapter 15

So instead of this story beginning to resemble 'One Tree Hill' this chapter will be a bit more romantic and cheery, let's leave the angst for a couple of chapters and have some romance!

Chapter 15

Severus Snape had watched Hermione over the last couple of weeks begin to integrate slowly back into Hogwarts life as she had once found it before her attack. Her work had completely infallible and she was beginning to talk and laugh with Ginny once more. She had confided in him that she had been distant with Harry and Ron; this had not been difficult in Ron's case as he had decided to remain at home for a time whilst his mother was ill.

Molly Weasley was still very ill and Ginny although she put up a brave face and stance she was still laughing with a little less mirth, Hermione and Severus for that matter had noticed the staring into space and the worry lines developing on her face, it was reminiscent of the time of the Riddle's diary except Ginny could be retrieved from her thoughts at a push.

Severus and Hermione had spent every night with each other since the attack, Hermione did not feel that she could go back to the dormitory just yet and they had spun the story that she had taken up residence with Luna to keep up appearances. Each night they had found the throws of passion difficult to resist and often fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted but sated.

Severus was still having difficultly concealing his happiness; he had almost let a class pass with Hufflepuff without deducting any points, thank God for their dunderheadedness. His feelings for Hermione had escalated at an alarming rate, he was amazed at the range of emotions one person could feel for a woman, especially a student, he had though his obsessive corridor lurking had been enough to satisfy his feelings for Hermione but Severus found himself needing more and more everyday from the bushy brunette. Severus knew what he felt; he had only felt this once before and since this was a rarity for him he knew he should express to Hermione how he felt, even if it did risk rejection.

After their final potions lesson on the Friday afternoon, the entire class barring Hermione were in a hurry to leave, Snape had been particular difficult and enigmatic when asked a question, he did not assist them in making a weaker version of the Wolfs Bane potion. Hermione smiled to herself, the potion was tricky but nothing she felt that she couldn't handle. Whilst the rest of the class grabbed their bags half open and still dragging dirty cauldron's in the hope to escape, Hermione took her time packing away her potions kit, she did not look up until the entire room had left and Snape had relaxed on a chair.

"Wolfs Bane, are you feeling particularly vindictive today Professor?"

Snape gave her a wry smile and began to look over the relic that was the potions classroom after a Gryffindor visit.

"I needed a distraction with you in the room and watching Longbottom blow the bottom from his cauldron made me mad enough to forget about last night for all of ten seconds,"

Hermione gave him a pout, "Severus you know Neville is my friend try to be nice,"

"I am nice," he said seriously.

"Prove it!" Hermione teased walking towards him wand aimed at his chest a large grin on her face.

Without warning or movement Hermione's body was frozen and she found herself flop pointless on Severus's knee, unable to speak due to his spell Hermione gave him a 'look' with her eyes.

"Don't ever ask me to prove myself Miss Granger it's a challenge I never rebuke, remember your golden locked charlatan Lockhart? He said the same thing to me and look at what happened to him at the 'duelling club'," Snape smiled nastily at the memory, Hermione glowered at him before smiling with her eyes.

"I think I need to prove myself further Miss Granger," Snape mused and with Hermione in her arms he carried her to the fire like a new bride and threw the both of them into the Floo network.

"Wow a grotty old house?" Hermione said when they emerged from the fireplace. Snape looked around in disgust.

"We shan't be staying it's only a means to an end," with that he took up Hermione's hand again and pulled her through the musty lounge down a wooden hall way and out into the street.

The little village surrounding them was quite as evening had fallen, Snape apparated at the gates of the old house and they came too outside of the car rental store.

"Erm Severus? You can't drive," it came out before Hermione had a chance to stop it.

"No Hermione, of course I can't drive, why would I a lowly potions master bother to learn to drive?" Snape said coldly.

Hermione winced "I'm sorry Severus I just presumed,"

"You presumed that I cannot drive, you also presumed that I'm here to borrow a car," The older man behind the counter narrowed his eyes at Severus before showing some recognition as he brought up a file.

"Your keys Mr Snape," he grunted and pushed a set of Muggle car keys towards Snape, who picked them up and strode into the garage leaving Hermione looking puzzled at the counter with the old man who went back to ignoring her.

The sound of an engine igniting radiated through the garage and a sleek ebony BMW slide into view, Snape behind the wheel, a smug grin on his face.

"Smart arse, so you do know that BMW stands for something other than Bitching, Moaning and Whining then," an envious Hermione jested as she slipped into the car without needed to open the door, Snape had dropped the top.

The drive that the couple took began animatedly with the scenery whooshing past them at an unusually fast pace for a Muggle car, Hermione noted however, when it began to get dark and Severus and placed the hood of the car back up she began to feel drowsy with the warmth and motion. She felt Snape's hand land softly on her leg stroking her thigh easing her into a heavy sleep, only the tipple of rain falling heavily on the car disturbing her dreams

When Hermione finally roused herself, with great difficulty she noted, her back and neck felt cushioned with yielding material, she rolled over with a groan and blinked her eyes.

"Good evening," Snape said from across the room behind a musty looking text book.

"How did I get here?" Hermione questioned desperately trying to shake the sleep off and hoping she didn't look completely terrible.

"I carried you," Snape shrugged and continued to look at his book.

Hermione felt herself colour up at falling asleep and having to be brought in like a child, "Where are we Professor?"

"Severus! And Cumbria lovely, a little cottage I own on the lakeside." Severus picked up the carafe of crimson wine from the table next to him and poured Hermione a glass with a slight smile.

"What?" she accepted the wine.

"Bed hair," he grinned and ran his fingers through the ruffled locks.

"I knew I looked a state," she grumbled before pushing past a chuckling Severus and strived to find a hairbrush and a bathroom.

When she returned somewhat more satisfied with herself, she found Severus sat on the rug in front of the crackling fire, still reading however, he had removed his shoes and had bare feet and was only in his shirt and trousers, the shirt had been unbuttoned.

Taking her que, Hermione removed her school robes and undressed to her shirt and skirt, unbuttoning the top buttons to match Snape. She had another swig of the warming red wine and sank cross legged onto the rug opposite him and placed her hands on the book, lowering the papers so she could look into his face.

Severus looked up and cupped Hermione's chin in his hand, the other snaked up the small of her back and to her neck, he lowered her down onto the mohair, placing the weight of his body on top of her, he began to kiss her neck working his way up to her mouth and kissing her feverishly.

Hermione was still somewhat like a rabbit in headlights whenever she and Snape found themselves in this position. She wasn't a timid little girl and she was not afraid, if she was truly honest it was because Snape had located a dark corner of her that she felt she should be ashamed of. Never had she imagined it possible to want anything so much and perhaps that was so frightening.

Hermione felt her body respond to his touch naturally, the rough texture of his fingertips reminded her that here was a man who had seen so much and done so much more. How much sadness or happiness came into his experience and wisdom she wasn't sure but the thought evaporated quickly for the time being as he dragged his fingers into her hair. The light graze against her scalp locked her face in line with his, those dark eyes now like ebony or pitch in their shade and yet far more readable than any other time. Yes, despite any experience it was most definitely her that he wanted. Nothing else, just she; and that swelled the euphoria building in her stomach.

Letting her hands wander down the back of Snape's clothing she grasped at his back digging in her nails into the soft flesh, kneading it like a cat. There was something glorifying about the firelight as they undressed, Snape saw how it seemed to highlight the creaminess of Hermione's skin. There was nothing about her to tame his desire, from her smooth skin to that delicate collar bone in which he so revelled, nipping at as his lips explored her. He listened as Hermione's breathing changed from soft to ragged as drew a nipple through his teeth with just the right amount of pressure. Her eyes shot open and met his, her dark shade matching his as he looked up. Was that a kind of mild anger written across her features? He wasn't sure, but he felt her hands span across his now bare back then felt the mild scrape of them down his flesh. His eyes dropped for a second as he absorbed the delicious feel that flamed his skin as she did so.

It was not anger it would seem, if anything it was mildly competitive and most definitely fuelled by an ever increasing lust that he imagined he would see take more power tonight than before. She was not a little girl anymore and the strengths he saw in her by day were now forming themselves into desire. The more attention he bestowed on Hermione the more she fought to return it, Snape who now wanted to deliver Hermione to rapture and follow her. He knew as his lips dragged their way from her breasts down the silken skin of her torso that he was a large force that he wanted to channel to please her and make her happy. But it seemed the more he gave, the more Hermione fought to return it. This should not have surprised him for was this not a mutual act? Yet he supposed as his teeth nipped gently at her hip bone that he had never really imagined such an intensely felt response from her.

Hermione had had to wait a little longer before the opportunity arose to match every attention but when she at last seated herself onto his lap she had made sure she had offered as much as she had been dying to give. Hermione had silently pulled Snape into a seating position, making it clear that she did not want to be a demure little wall flower, she wanted instead to be his equal.

Snape's hands first held her hips to guide her to a slow, steady rhythm that seemed to make her aware of every nerve ending in her body. Then as she became more self assured and moved against him, those hands gripped and kneaded at the skin as the intense pleasure built and rolled through him with every move she made. At first her hands had been knotted in his hair, keeping their faces close and eyes fixed on one another. But when Snape's textured fingers ran up her body she weaved them with her own, locking them together as she moved.

As they both ascended to their desired peak, the inevitable spiral down into ecstasy was quickly appearing on the horizon. The steady burn of pleasure that built gradually within them both had been accompanied by dragging their lips across one another's, then sometimes moving to the jaw line or shoulder blade.

There was no rush, just the pair of them seemingly suspended in time together. Hermione's heart seemed to sound as loudly in her ears as it did against her ribs, the only noises that eclipsed its thundering were moans and words from Snape's lips.

Hermione had gripped had Snape's back like a vice as she collided with the crescendo of their building bliss, her nails had dug into the flesh and her forehead crashed against his. Snape's hands again seized her hips and moved her against him just a little longer before he too felt the rapture sweep over him. The wonder above him now breathed heavily and limp in his arms, the mild sting that her fingers caused retreated as she idly smoothed her hands up and down

As the couple lay limbs entwined sated by their act, Hermione repeatedly ran through her feelings and was in complete awe of her own daring, when it came to books and knowledge she was within her depth, and now she felt in shock at engaging in something she could not learn from a text. Hermione satisfied her sweet tooth with pure chocolate ice cream, cooling her mouth and soul as it melted slowly by the heat of their bodies, the fire had burnt out a long time ago.


	16. Chapter 16

Much love to my friend Ladiladida and her every useful ideas and comments xxx

**Chapter 16**

Severus Snape awoke the next morning to the clap of thunder, rubbing a hand over his face he peered blearily around the sitting room, taking in the sated embers of the fire, the empty wine glasses and the dead bottle from which it came. Hermione was no longer curled up at his feet her curls resting on his knee, now his legs were empty. Dragging his aching body up, obviously sleeping on a chair no longer agreed with him, he wandered to the bathroom to look for her. Upon finding the bathroom empty and his bladed screaming to be emptied, Snape went about his morning ablutions before pulling on an oversized grey knit jumper to counteract the cold of his robes.

Still without locating Hermione, he headed back through the cottage and towards the patio doors, stopping suddenly when he saw a figure seated on the grass in front of the lake. Severus stepped outside to her. He could smell her scent on the wind, Hermione didn't seem to go anywhere without her perfume, the figure hugged her knees as her curls blew in the wind; she was wearing a thin cardigan over a t-shirt. Hermione was deep in thought, the fingers that curled around her knees were intertwining slowly with each other, Severus felt the early morning cold spiking in his throat, surely Hermione must be freezing.

Still without speaking to the woman who tormented his every waking desire, Severus sat down behind her, his hands retracted into the sleeves of his knitwear; he wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her fingers inside the sheath of the wool, warming her bitter members.

The growling wind creating ripples on the water gave the scene a sense of impending calm amongst the growing storm of the weather and the two's different minds, it was Hermione who spoke first.

"Severus. After all of this time why me? Why the filthy Mudblood? The insufferable know it all? The Gryffindor?"

Snape winced at hearing the words he had flung at Hermione in her childhood coming back to haunt him from the girl's own now adult lips.

"Hermione, I cannot take back those words I meant them and I meant to hurt them, I can only make it up to you from now on and for the rest of your, our, natural lives. But I do not want to hear Mudblood in reference to yourself in my presence again, you must understand this now."

Hermione nodded, Snape did not take her worries too seriously he could sense that she was experiencing a crisis of confidence however, some of her sentiments were ringing true in his own head, why him?

"I don't particularly want to be maudlin Hermione but I could ask you the same question, why a dirty filthy, old Death Eating potions master?"

"You're different Severus, a man of world I've practically lived in a cave compared to you, it's obvious what I see in a man with such charisma but what he sees in me?" she mused to the lake as rain drops began to fall.

"I see you and everything that becomes you, I've seen your mind and even that is as beautiful as it is complex," a silence passed over them for a moment, "Now we should go inside darling as we are going to be extremely wet as well as maudlin soon," Snape said beginning to stand.

"Severus?" Hermione asked as she stood with him, "show me your life, you've seen my mind and now I want to see yours," Snape considered this for a moment before nodding and leading Hermione back inside from the rain.

Later on that afternoon after Severus had cooked the pair some Cumberland sausage and scrambled eggs, the couple sat together on the sofa, hands clasped, as Severus withdrew some memories from his mind with his wand and placed them in a Pyrex bowl he had enchanted to act as a pensieve. Still holding hands they entered his memory together. Hermione felt the rush of a warm wind as they landed in an orchard in the middle of summer. The young Snape was throwing apples into a pond a sulky look on his face, a wand lay at his feet untouched. He was obviously seventeen and able to do magic but had seemingly forgotten he could, until he heard footsteps approaching him from behind, he snatched up the wand and turned it on them.

"Wouldn't shoot an unarmed Muggle would you Snivillus?" The young Snape rolled his eyes even the Muggles out here had learnt that revolting nickname.

"What do you want Dursley? Hermione turned to see who she could only presume to be Harry's aunt Petunia, very young and obviously recently married by the giant rock on her finger.

"I presume that my sister has not told you her news, and I saw you out here skulking around and thought I would break the news myself, before she had a chance to sugar coat it for you," Petunia Dursley lounged against a tree in the hot weather soaking up the sun on her face, her long black hair flowed down her back, loose but not unruly.

The young Snape did not confirm nor deny but his eyes burned with anger and worry.

"She's engaged to be married Snivvy, to your best mate Potter, disgusting it is, about as disgusting as I find you to be honest," the young Snape still did not turn around or rise to her taunts.

"Now you know and I know she never wanted you, who would want you when they could have, well something more than the worm you are but no greater than a slug in my opinion,"

Hermione turned to look at the real Severus whose expression matched perfectly that of the young Snape.

"Come on," she tugged at his jumper and they stepped back into the next memory he had to show her.

Snape's next memory seemed incredibly familiar to Hermione, it was a moment before she realised that it was the first night at the feast when she had been sorted into Gryffindor, the two were standing behind Snape as he took his first look at Harry Potter and Harry's response to his scar hurting. For the moment Hermione was confused as to why they were visiting this memory as she had been present for it, she suppressed a shocked look when she examined her hair from this angle.

"Shouldn't have let mum give me that perm," she groaned head in hands. Snape gave a chuckle from next to her.

"A little bit bushy I think love," Snape said turning to follow himself down the back corridor and down towards the lake.

"Are you going to toss apples again?" Hermione teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Stones and I'm not a tosser," Hermione corpsed the seriousness of the situation had gotten to her and she couldn't contain her laughter for a full minute, until she noticed the memory Severus had taken out a moving photo of Lily and James, they were dancing in the park.

"Harry's got that photo," was her only remark.

Severus looked shame faced, "I stole it, from Lily the very last time I saw her, I sent it back to Hag rid when he put in a request for photos for Potter's album,"

"Why steal it Severus?" Hermione was confused, it had James in the picture and the couple were, well happy.

"Because I couldn't bear it, I was desperate I was going to curse it, curse them both, and then I saw them together and it killed me but I couldn't bring myself to hurt her, the night I saw Potter confirmed that I did the right thing, in his eyes I saw her, and she came back to me in a roundabout way."

Hermione looked down shamefaced, the situation really was not funny anymore, she suddenly felt incredibly inferior compared to her best friend's mother.

"I'm sorry to put you through this Hermione, but it's to help you understand more about the motivation that has driven me over the past few years, towards Potter and more importantly to you,"

"It's ok," Hermione said bucking up she knew she would never be able to compete with a dead woman anyway and she was here she was alive and loving him in a way he had never been loved before.

As the memory dissolved around them Hermione found herself in Godric's Hollow a place she had visited with Harry after the fall of Voldemort.

"Harry's house," she murmured looking up, the night had drawn in around them in the memory, she shivered but not from the cold, the anticipation hiccupped out of her as she drew in a deep breath. Snape took her hand and they followed the memory of him into the Potter's house.

Hermione knew what was coming before she even witnessed it, but she still had to put her hand firmly over her mouth to stop herself from vomiting as she stepped around Harry's father's body. Closing her eyes she let Severus guide her up the stairs towards baby Harry's bedroom, she could hear him crying in the distance.

Hermione felt even more ill when they entered baby Harry's bedroom, the body of Lily Potter was laid askew by the cot of little Harry. There was not a mark on her body and aside from the odd angle a t which she laid, she could have been sleeping. Hermione watched as the memory Severus emitted wracking sobs and dragged the limp lifeless body from the floor and cradled her in his arms. The noise coming from the memory Severus was that of a wild animal wounded by a hunter in the Serengeti. Hermione felt fat tears rolling down her cheeks and splashing on little Harry's toy train that was just touching her shoes. The real Severus was sturdy and quiet, this was a memory he had visited often and had learned to remain stoic most of the time.

As the memory dissolved around them and the cottage came into form, Hermione flung herself at Severus's robes and began to sob inconsolably.

"Severus, promise me...promise me you will never let that me be...never".


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harry Potter was confused. In fact Harry Potter was downright lost, not physically of course, but with regards as to what was going on around him he was a complete novice. Whilst Hermione and Severus had spent their weekend together unbeknownst to Harry, he and Ron had travelled to St Mungos to visit an ailing Mrs Weasley. From what the healers had told the frantic family, Molly was very slowly on the mend. However, the poison she had ingested from her own cooking no less had been powerful enough to render her comatose for the past month. Not one Weasley family member, nor Harry for that matter, had been able to figure out how the hell Molly had been poisoned by her own food. They had spent many wakeful nights discussing what had happened and had come to many conclusions, each as unconceivable as the one before it.

Harry rubbed his scar, it didn't hurt, but it was more out of habit when he felt a headache threatening to come on. He hadn't slept much at all the night before, kept awake by concern for his two friends before falling into a fitful nightmare that left him arctic and sweating. Now as he watched his worried friends look on at their mother, and Ginny sob on a chair next to her, he couldn't help but feel he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Ron, I'm just going too," Ron waved Harry on, not letting him finish his sentence, it seemed out of all of the family Molly's poisoning had hit him the hardest. Feeling sick from witnessing Molly's face turning blue with her struggle to breathe, Harry wandered down to the cafeteria on the third floor to gather himself and find some water. Stepping into the elaborate golden elevator system, not unlike that of the Ministry of Magic, he was joined by a kind looking blonde healer in a white jacket, cheerily escorting an old witch. The old witch was wearing a vomit coloured hospital gown which clashed horribly with a purple hat she was dragging down over her ears.

"Come now Doris, you know you're really not supposed to wear that hat in the hospital don't you?" the healer chastised trying to wangle the hat away from Doris who whined and held on fast. Harry chose that moment to stop breathing heavily to look up at Doris who peered back at him, her face was familiar, and he was reminded of his first trip to Diagon Alley with Hagrid.

"Doris Crockford," he murmured without thinking.

"Yes it is dear," the healer said now addressing Harry whilst Doris foamed at the mouth and chewed her lip. "Do you know Doris?"

"Erm, we met once a long time ago," Harry muttered.

"Doris is a handful isn't she?" the healer smiled again. Harry could neither confirm nor deny this fact as the extent of their conversation had been Doris tipping her hat, introducing herself, and Harry nodding mutely.

Doris then stopped chewing her lip, letting the hat fall to the floor she peered at Harry and her eyes widen.

"You, I know you, I've seen you before! How dare you come near me again, I will kill you I will fucking kill you, you cunt!" Doris Lunged for Harry who threw himself towards the back of the lift in pure panic, as her extensive nails clawed at the scarf he was wearing against the cold. It took the healer a moment to register what had happened, but swiftly she injected Doris who immediately fell into her arms. Harry moved forward breathing heavily, sweat forming on his brow.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I have no idea; Doris doesn't have a tendency towards violence its more mutterings now for the poor dear".

Harry eyed the 'poor dear' with disdain as she lay dribbling on the elevator floor.

"Can I ask what happened to her?" Harry said before he could stop himself.

The healer considered Harry for a moment; he had the distinct feeling the healer knew exactly who he was.

"Doris was a high official at the ministry of magic Mr Potter, He who must not be named tortured her, he penetrated her mind so harshly that eighty percent of the cells died and now they refuse to respond to magical treatment, she is for all intents and purposes Mr Potter, insane.

The elevator doors pinged open then and the healer nodding to Harry, levitated Doris up with her wand, and pushed her out of the machine. Harry unable to even focus now pushed the button for Molly's ward and went back up to join the Weasley family, who were now exiting the ward. The family clung together in a bunch, almost mentally clutching together for comfort, the family had of course lost its matriarch and therefore it's sense of belonging. Ron had gone on ahead with his brothers as Harry, after his shock, was really dragging his feet. Ginny alone, also caught up with him.

"Hi Harry," she sniffed; she knew it seemed silly to greet him in this way but it was the best she could do in the current situation. Looking up however, she noticed then how ill Harry looked. "What's the matter?" she asked him suddenly.

Harry shook his head; he didn't want to burden Ginny with the rambling attack of a mad woman, so he chose a different tack. "I'm worried about Hermione and Ron; they are both so distant with me".

Ginny nodded in acknowledgment "Ron, I know is worried about mum Harry, don't take that personally. Hermione however, doesn't even sleep in my dormitory anymore, it's driving me insane wondering what's going on with her, all these disturbed nights, attacks she says keeps happening, it scares me". Harry nodded in agreement, flinching slightly at Ginny's use of the word insane after his Doris experience. Harry suddenly stopped; grabbed Ginny's hand and tugged her back around a corner as the Weasley family continued towards the street outside of St Mungo's.

"We need to find out what's going on with her," Harry said severely once he had Ginny's complete attention. Ginny nodded fiercely in reply. At this point however, Ginny's love for Hermione was swamped by her admiration and fierce attraction for Harry.

"I will help you Harry," she said simply squeezing his hand. Stepping up on her tiptoes she brushed her lips against Harry's who didn't move, but closed his eyes in order to enjoy what he was feeling. However, his mind still focused on Hermione, he needed to know what was going on with her; he needed to desperately.

Hermione, unaware she was being considered so forcefully by her friends, arrived back at Hogwarts with Severus in a swoon. They had spent their final day driving leisurely back from Cumbria, stopping to eat at a quiet country pub on a hill that was almost decorated like a manor house. Hermione had indulged in a cottage pie whilst Severus had easily put away a Sunday carvery. Hermione had grinned at him as he stacked his plate high with Yorkshire puddings and roast potatoes. "Such a delicate plate," she had teased when he sat down in front of her, a thick slab of steak threatened to fall on the snowy table cloth.

"You have used up all of my reserves with your demands Miss Granger," he chuckled "I need to replenish in order to keep up with you, you little chit". Hermione laughed and raised her eyebrow; he was as much an instigator as she was. They had eaten in companionable silence for a while sipping away at a glasses of wine, Severus being careful as even though they had magic he still had to drive his BMW back and he refused point blank to enchant it. When Hermione had questioned this, he merely replied with "I like to drive properly," something which Hermione, having never driven, could not quite comprehend.

They had arrived back at school just as the House elves were serving dinner. Hermione had headed back to her room to change when Ginny walked in, leaving Hermione startled , as she was in her underwear.

"Fancy Kegs," was all Ginny said with a grin when she spotted Hermione's turquoise bra and knickers. Hermione laughed with relief that Ginny didn't ask where she had been all of the weekend. "I've been with mum," she offered. Hermione then realised Ginny would not have even noticed her absence if she had been at the Burrow.

"How is she?" Hermione asked looking solemn at the thought of Molly, a pang of guilt running through her, she had not bothered to go and see Mrs Weasley.

"She's not good Hermione," Ginny said gravely before she began to cry, harsh wracking sobs. Hermione unconcerned about her state of undress grabbed her friend in a firm hug and held her close stroking her hair. They stayed like that for a moment before Ginny crumpled onto her bed, Hermione sat with her holding her hand and hushing her.

"Hermione," Ginny asked, "Will you stay with me tonight? I just need a friend". Hermione sighed inwardly, she was petrified to stay in this room after her attack, and she knew she couldn't promise that she would stay, but inevitably she found herself saying yes to Ginny's request.

Her mind constantly on Severus Hermione made ready for bed, after tucking Ginny up, she let the girl sleep for a while before she decided to leave to stay with Severus. Checking Ginny was sleeping heavily, she headed to the fire and tossed in the Floo powder, the fire burned green and thinking of Severus she stepped into the fire and disappeared. Unbeknownst to her, Ginny witnessed her escape.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hermione was over the moon, she had never known that she could feel elatedness in the way in which she was feeling now. Even the threat of heavy coursework and exams could not diminish her mood, thankfully there was no Voldemort to ruin her academic chances this year, she thought giddily, he never did have much concern for Harry's schooling. Being with Severus had made her disposition light and fluffy, surprising considering that people thought Severus was darkness and misery personified. The only thing endeavouring to soak her bonfire was the humour of her friends. Barring Luna, who was always ethereal in her own way, Ginny's spirits were low as she clung to Hermione for comfort; Harry was quiet but sometimes endeavoured to make conversation with her and Ron. Ron kept out of her way minding his own business, this Hermione was pleased about, talking to him made her insides shrivel in repulsion. Since she had begun sleeping in Severus's quarters the shadows that had plagued her had not dared to make an appearance, they would struggle to get past Ivan anyhow. Ivan had begun to gradually come around to Hermione's presence, he still leered at her in a drooling manner, but he had found in her a kindred spirit for his love of muggle history.

Ivan never failed to engage Hermione in conversation about his own personal history, he often delighted in telling her how he came about his nickname of 'the terrible', going so far as to bring Severus out of his quarters to immobilise him, to prevent Hermione becoming any further disgusted with his anecdotes.

Following the Triwizard Tournament it was felt by the staff and students that due to the success of the Yule Ball, another occasion should be organised, this time including each year and all of the students and staff. The Valentines Ball had become an event that piqued the interest for the students, especially the girls, for the males it was as welcome as a bout of flu. Feeling the same sense of girly anticipation, Hermione reminisced about when Viktor had approached her regarding the Yule Ball.

"I vonder Ermininny," he had struggled, "If you vud want to go to dance at ball wiv me," Ignoring Viktor's poor attempt at English, as she was certain his English was infinitely better than her Bulgarian, she had smiled shyly at the brawny Quidditch star.

"Certainly Mr erm Krum, Viktor," was the best she could manage as a reply, Hermione was surprised by how calm and collected she sounded. In her mind the inner Hermione was pointing, squeaking and giggling at Viktor in a most incoherent way.

Sitting down to dinner that evening, she pondered the ball situation and dared to let her mind question as to whether Severus would attend with her. She knew it would be unorthodox for the two to be seen prancing elaborately around in the manner of Yul Brynner and Deborah Kerr but, he could attend and share a meal and drink with her and dare she hope a dance to. It wasn't too much to ask of her paramour, her brain decided before it was rudely interrupted by an wraithlike voice.

"My heart hurts," said the voice carefully. Hermione looked up into Luna's pool blue irises. She looked at her friend questioningly. "Surely you mean your head Luna?" she queried.

"No, my heart, it hurts, my eyes hurt as well,"

Hermione had to stifle a chortle at that moment before she noticed the reason Luna's eyes were hurting, she had been crying.

"Oh gosh Luna, what's the matter?" Hermione wrapped an arm around the snivelling girl. Pushing her plate of Coq au Vin to one side, unwittingly Luna's sleeve dipped itself in the gravy; the girl didn't seem to notice.

"I know it's nothing to do with me," Luna croaked "but it's not very nice to see Harry and Ginny all squashed up behind a suit of armour, their auras, they were all mashed together...like their faces," Luna sighed drawing a heart in Hermione's discarded dinner with her finger.

"What!" Hermione pushed the bench back in reaction, momentarily unseating Luna. "Sorry Luna," she mumbled sitting back down, noticing she had drawn the attention of the Great Hall.

"Were they kissing Luna?" Hermione asked quietly as the rest of the Gryffindor table went back to pretending they weren't listening.

"Yes, I think so anyway, Harry had a hand on Ginny's jongos...I wish they were my jongos," she muttered sadly. Hermione was so surprised at this sudden development she failed to notice Luna's colloquialism. This would make for an interesting watch, it also might mean that Ginny would leave her alone; she couldn't even go to the bathroom without Ginny trying to sit on her knee these days.

"Don't worry Luna," she comforted stealing a glance at Severus as he strode past the two girls on his way to the top table. He merely nodded at her, but his eyes were warm for a minute, and she could feel his passing body heat on her thighs.

"Who will I go to the ball with now?" Luna asked. She didn't seem upset by this, there was just an obvious assumption in Luna's mind that she should be going with Harry. As far as Hermione could tell, Luna was having a relationship with Harry whether he knew it or not, in this case it seemed not.

"Luna," Ron called from across the table, Hermione had not noticed him arrive and sit down however, it was obvious he had been listening. "Do you want to go to the ball with me? I'm free and I can't think of anyone nicer to spend the evening with," Ron smiled. Hermione was shocked by this sudden turn up for the books; she tried to arrange her face so it didn't show it.

Ron grinned at Luna as she mutely nodded in acceptance and proceeded to lick the gravy from her sleeve; Ron visibly winced but didn't let his smile waiver. Grinning in a silly way Luna took her leave and returned to her own house table to wait for pudding.

"Ron, I don't know what to say," Hermione said after a moment. She watched her friend meander serenely back to her seat and sit down, before Hermione turned her attention back to Ron.

Ron shrugged and tucked into his mashed potatoes "She needed a friend, I needed a partner, seemed the right thing to do," he mumbled through the creamy white mountain in his mouth.

Hermione said nothing for the minute, her heart had melted slightly towards Ron, he had done something kind for a grieving Luna; not that he would admit it to Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled a genuine smile and patted Ron's hand across the table, Ron continued to eat but his face burned visibly, Hermione pretended not to notice.

"What was all the Weasley groping about earlier?" Severus asked as nonchalantly as he could later that evening, as he and Hermione were discussing their nightfall activities.

"Hmm, oh nothing," Hermione said looking up from her Arithmacy homework, "Ron just asked poor Luna to the ball, she thought she was going with Harry".

"I gather she isn't since I had to untangle Mr Potter and Miss Weasley myself today in the library...from against the Herbology section," Snape did a poor job of pretending he didn't want to be sick by this thought. Hermione chuckled in response. She didn't want to bring up the ball whilst Severus was completely relaxed from his day of teaching. She needed to convince him that it would be a good idea, and whilst he was striding around the room, she knew she would not be successful. Suddenly she looked up at him, a moment of enlightenment crossing her features. She stood up and wandered over to Severus who had just sat edgily on his arm chair, pushing him back she climbed into his lap and kiss him fully on the lips.

"Come with me sexy," she hissed into his ear as she began dragging on his fingers, unable to resist the other hand making its way down his suit towards his trousers. Severus stood up and let Hermione lead him out of the dungeons and into the silent castle.

"No Miss Granger, I will not acquiesce to this, as your professor and superior I will not agree to this," Severus stood steadfast at the door to the Prefect's bathroom, hands on his hips he snarled at Hermione who merely cheesed back.

"Come on...Professor," Hermione smirked taking his hand. "Washcloth," she announced to the portrait of the bathing dwarf, who just snored at the late hour and swung open to gain them access.

The Prefect's bathroom was very much how it had been when Harry had accessed it in his fourth year, in his act of desperation suggested to him by Cedric. The bath, more the size of a swimming pool, was filling of its own accord. Pink foam bubbled voluminously towards the ceiling; even Severus had to admit the heated water looked inviting.

Hermione sniffed upwards, she adored the smell of steam and bath oils, her senses delirious Hermione dropped her dress slipping off her puce brassiere in the process. She turned to look at Severus hoping he would be the one to slide her knickers down her creamy thighs, he merely stood there, pretty much statuesque. Shrugging nonchalantly, Hermione chose to tease Severus's instincts, by slipping the skimpy fabric off and kicking the knickers towards Severus's waist. Allowing her Professor a fleeting glance of her naked body, she dexterously slid into the depths; her body disappeared under a mass of foam. With a groan that Severus was unable to define, was it longing or exasperation? He pulled of his robes with a rugged motion, before sitting on the edge of the bath. The hairs on Snape's legs tingled and he felt a shiver run through his body, the atmosphere of the room working against him, Severus was compelled to slip into the heat.

Hermione looked the epitome of serenity and desire as she emerged nymph like from the water. Her eyes fixed upon him as steadfast as her own desire, the darkness and depth of which she was becoming ever increasingly aware of. Snape moved through the water towards her, the majesty of his motion causing barely a ripple his own slumbering beast responding to his equal and mirrored yearning. Though she was mostly hidden from his view his approached offered her the sight of those defined, masterful arms which were privelaged to be at liberty with her whenever he should wish. Right now he wished for nothing else. As he stood before her, her very being seemed to become devoured by his raven gaze and as she found herself becoming lost in it she felt one hand skim over her waist before seizing her hipbone with gentle force. He barely needed any strength to pull her towards him as she had already yielded to his powerful touch and the water smoothly delivered her to him.

Hermione could not fully recall what swift power led her to become pinned between the smooth tiles and his chiselled frame for it seemed to happen in barely a second. To be so consumed by such a man as to never to mind about giving herself up so completely was a great thing Hermione had never imagined happening. Thoughts were the liberty of reflection as Severus crushed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss that demanded every fibre of her being. One hand reached to the back of her neck and held her there, fingers woven into threads of soaking hair. His other once again grasped her hip bone and he fused them together, their mutual groaned longing lost amongst duelling kisses. Severus pulled back a little, he was not seeking permission but he had to look. Hermione's lips were swollen and parted and her eyes bottomless and jet. The locking gaze was no more than a fraction of a second yet equally it seemed to suspend them in an affirming equilibrium of their union.

The next moment they were together, moving together, tender in emotion yet desperate in action. She unconsciously learnt within a minute how Severus encouraged her to push her hips upwards before he pulling his downwards, dragging such a delicious pressure across her clit that she wanted to cry out wildly. As she adjusted to this new instruction their movements had become slightly slower, but now as the pupil became the scholar she defied this educating pace and increased the movement of her hips. All that was apparent was passion and friction; the only sounds were vitalities proof of heavy breath and thunderous heartbeat accompanied by the ripples and waves of water lapping at the poolside. Time was lost, only raw feeling and instinct remained until at last the crescendo came and Hermione's next collected thought was how he held her to him like a vice, his head buried her shoulder, breathing heavily. Every one of her nerve endings were alive and she was could recall every one. Severus' own after thoughts twinned hers, he felt alive and limitless but only because of his soul in conjunction with hers.

The next thing Hermione was aware of was how sore her back was, the fucking tiles weren't so smooth after all; did she have any skin left? Thank heaven she had found a similar soul whom she could easily forgive for her wounds.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Hi Folks! Just a little note to say Thank You for all of the reviews, favourites and follows that I have received on this story, I'm having fun writing this so should have a new chapter up a week!_

_Keep reading and reviewing the plot bunnies love a good Orangey review ^_^_

In the week previous to the Valentine's ball Hermione was becoming increasingly aware that she had not mentioned about her being a partner to Severus for the dance. What alarmed her more, leading Hermione to question her own desirability, was the fact that Severus had not even mentioned Valentine's Day. Once the couple had extracted themselves from each other in the prefect's bathroom a few evenings before, Snape had eventually plucked up the courage to ask Hermione to accompany him to his concert that he was leading in London that weekend, the evening before the ball. Hermione had readily acquiesced to this, and then promptly began panicking about what her attire would be for the evening.

'Don't be so bloody shallow, Hermione Jean Granger', her conscience had scolded her, when she stared into her trunk with the unnerved look of someone with 'Nothing to wear', to a major event. 'You love books, school, working hard, not clothes. The Hermione Granger I know wouldn't care how she looked, even if she looked like a vagrant', her conscience goaded smugly. "Shut up!" Hermione shouted before burying her face in what she considered an inadequate jumper, barely concealing her groans. "I seriously having nothing to wear, I'm going to a look a bloody dickhead in all of my clothes".

Normally, something as inconsequential as clothing, would not get to Hermione as much as it had. This did not take account not including enough information in her Goblin riots essay... now that would be a cause for a meltdown... But clothes? So preoccupied was Hermione that she even managed to muck up the Colossus potion she was brewing in Snape's class. The potion, designed to enlarge objects that had been shrunk, buildings and such, bounced out of her cauldron when she added too much Belladonna.

Hermione immediately knew what she had done when the cauldron began to whistle in the manner of a boiling kettle. "Ohhhh Noo," she breathed wringing her hands, searching for her wand and finding nothing but a packet of mints. She swore loudly.

Severus, whose eyes were never far away from Hermione's actions, immediately saw the situation unfolding in front of him. Adoring Hermione just the way she was and not as a twenty foot giant, who would have threatened the dungeon ceilings, he immediately swept into action and removed the potion from Hermione's desk banishing it with a cleansing charm. It took a moment for Snape to realise that the classroom had stopped to watch him and wait for his usual tirade. Breathing heavily, he established mentally that Hermione was in reasonable health before rounding on her; his face threatening. Hermione dared to look into his eyes as he began to chastise her, they didn't hold malice, merely concern.

"I would expect better of a seventh year student Miss Granger, this potion is hardly difficult, even Longbottom has managed to achieve an atrocious, but acceptable version of it". Snape gestured to Neville who slowly disappeared behind his cauldron as he pretending to be rummaging in his bag. Hermione hung her head in shame as she was boiling over with irritation, not at Severus for his jibes, but at her own preoccupation with what to wear on a date with the aforementioned professor, famous violinist even.

"I'm sorry Professor," she said through gritted teeth "I won't let this happen again".

"See me after class Granger, I expect better from the know it all of Hogwarts," leaving Hermione with an empty desk he swooped back to his own and sat down.

The class surrounding them went back to quiet uneasy chatter, Hermione merely stared at her knees, it was comical how interesting they became when she daren't look her lover in the face, God she was such a dunderhead. Snape however, ever the master and commander of a room, kept his eyes firmly locked on the top of her head; she would have to look up at him soon. Severus had never known Hermione fail to complete a potion in all of her time at Hogwarts and this greatly concerned him, what had happened today? Snape's lip curled as he watched Longbottom try to comfort Hermione by stroking her shoulder, he was pleased to note she did not respond to his touch.

"Don't worry Hermione, it's bound to happen once to everyone," Neville was whispering into her hair.

"Longbottom, Silence!" Snape shouted lazily, "Surely Miss Granger doesn't need any advice from ...you," that caught Hermione's attention.

Hermione's head snapped up and she looked at Severus with confusion, 'why was he tormenting her and Neville?'. When the end of class arrived, Hermione remained firmly planted in her seat whilst the rest of the class scurried away, Harry gave Hermione a sympathetic glance but knew better than to stop and speak to her. Once the dungeon had emptied Severus approached Hermione's desk, and in the manner of a young child, hoisted himself on to the worn wood.

"What's the matter love?" he asked placing a hand on Hermione's hair and letting it run under her chin tilting her face towards him. All the fight had gone out of her and she just sighed trying not to feel so stupid about what she was going to say.

"I'm not good enough to be seen with you Severus, I'm not anywhere near glamorous enough to be seen on your arm at the concert hall, and I've nothing to even wear," she chose not to mention that she had nothing for the ball also, and no means to access anything appropriate.

To her surprise she heard Severus scoff and then chortle, "It's not funny,"

"Actually it is, a Know It All speaking complete and utter garbage is highly amusing to another Know It All," Severus smiled and continued to stroke Hermione's hair, "You, my delicious paramour are too good for an old decrepit Death Eater such as myself, you need a young man, not an old bastard tainted by the poison of another," Severus gave an involuntary glance to his left arm. Hermione sniffed and let her fingers trace the fabric covering the dark mark.

"You are a beautiful, young, vibrant woman and I would ask for no one else to be at my side... Miss Granger," Severus smiled as he used her professional name. Hermione just shook her head, never had she felt so ridiculous, and now she even had her amore's pity,

"As for nothing to wear, I would hardly let the light of my life show up at my concert looking less than ravishing would I? Although..." he continued fingering her robes, "you could go completely stripped for me," Hermione felt able to grin as she allowed one of her hands to stroke his thigh. Aware of the erection beginning to form against the cotton fabric within his trousers, Severus backed off. "I have another class love, or I would reacquaint you with my lust on this desk before you can say Merlin," Hermione pretended too pout as she gathered her bag and cauldron, shrinking it down as she did so.

"Found your wand?" Severus smirked in an endeavour to take the mood away from the musings he was having about punishing Hermione over his desk with a stirring rod.

"Yes, I couldn't lay my hands on it when I needed it."

"You needed your white knight I understand," Severus said with a shrug backing up to his own desk and sitting on his hands to prevent further wanderings. "However, let your dark knight escort you out this evening." Hermione panicked not another date she didn't have clothes for. Snape raised an eyebrow, "Wear something comfortable and easy to take off," Hermione blushed and with a mental curse towards him, which she was sure he heard somehow, pecked him on the lips and left just as the first years filed nervously into the dungeons.

"This was a lot sexier and more pleasurable in my head," Snape grumbled later on that evening as he sat uncomfortably on a crimson velvet chaise lounge with gold trim, in the Paris branch of Versace. This, beside s the charcoal of Severus's robes was the only splash of colour within a monochrome room. Mirrors adorned each wall and the fabrics matched the wallpaper simplistically, even with an untrained wizards eye Severus could see the Muggles had put work into this store. He had been cautious when entering so not as to slip on the overly polished floors, treading slowly whilst Hermione bounced on ahead. The couple had apparated from Hogwarts and Severus, feeling a little theatrical in order to impress his girl, had landed them outside of the Eiffel Tower on the stone steps. Hermione had frozen in shock before gushing all over him.

"Oh... Severus. Paris? I thought we were going to Hogsmeade? The furthest Diagon Alley," Snape merely shrugged, but inside was glowing slightly at Hermione's compliments towards him, it was not often someone was appreciative of his actions. Hailing a Taxi Severus instructed the driver to take them to Versace in fluent French, Hermione nearly fainted in shock, she had no idea her Professor harboured such talents; she could speak pigeon French from her time spent in the Alps with her parents, but not to this standard.

"Impressive Professor," Hermione purred.

"Merci," Snape grumbled, hanging onto his seat as the taxi had threw them, about as he drove around the Arc De Triumph at considerable speed.

Now, Severus was downright bored, and sipping a Muggle drink that tasted like Kneazle piss, champagne the woman had said. In bringing Hermione here he had hoped that he would be able to watch her slip in and out of expensive and revealing garments, and he would have approval of each. Instead, she had been ushered behind a curtain by a fussy little blonde French woman, and he had been left with nothing but a Muggle Vogue to read. Sighing deeply, closing his eyes and wishing he had a tome to stick his nose into, Severus lay back onto the lounge and began to doze, it had been a taxing week and knowing he had a concert to play meant he needed his rest. How long he dozed for Severus was unsure, his hair had fallen over the back of the chaise and he was quite peaceful.

Hermione cleared her throat loudly as she stood over her sleeping male, her French personal shopper looking slightly disgusted at Snape's audacity.

As he opened his eyes Severus sat up slowly to take in Hermione in the dress that had been fitted to her figure. Sea green in colour, the shoulder of the garment stood high next to Hermione's face, nipping her in at the waist the hem of the dress fell in rising and falling ruches, this had been worth the wait he decided. Hermione giggled when she noticed that his eyes were as wide as saucers, swinging her arms she twirled to give him the full effect.

"Well...Erm...yes...well,"

"Severus Snape lost for words," Hermione mocked.

"Hardly Miss Granger, I'm just pleased that you've found something to wear that's...well...appropriate," he said pretending that he wasn't dying to rip it off her body and toss her down on the chaise whilst ravishing her silly.

"Severus," Hermione's tone became serious, "I cannot possibly allow you to buy me this, how are you even able to afford Versace?" she whispered the last part not wanting to let the store know that they couldn't afford this beautiful piece of haberdashery.

Severus's eyes darkened what could he say but the truth?

"Hermione, I have been a Professor for many years, how do you think I spend my salary? On Fire whiskey? Joke shop products? Sweets? Racing brooms?" He stood up and glared at the shop assistant who decided to go and fold scarves, this dark man unnerved her terribly and, he didn't look like he had Euros to spend in here. "I have accumulated quite a fortune; one is unable to spend all of one's galleons on musty tomes, no matter how rare, and besides... I love you," it was Snape's turn to whisper the last part of his sentence.

Hermione felt faint, had he just professed love to her whilst buying her a Versace dress? Could her evening get much fluffier? It seemed it could. The shop assistant now bored with her scarf folding escapades brought out Hermione's second dress that had been on order for her, before she even knew she was coming here.

"What is that?" Hermione asked blankly.

"Your Valentine's ball gown obviously," blasé as Severus was, he did enjoy seeing Hermione cave in shock. Squealing, she hurried off to try on the dress. As expected the garment fitted like a second skin down to her hips, before cascaded out into a soft feathered trains, the dress was baby pink in colour and gave Hermione a girlish blush to her cheeks. She decided not to let Severus see this one until the ball itself, he deserved a surprise.

Ginny released Gandalf (Dumbledore's absurd choice of name) the school's most amiable barn owl into the sky that evening, carrying a letter filled with love to her mother who was due to be released from St Mungo's that weekend. It would be a long haul on the road to recovery for poor Molly, but Ginny never gave up hope that the Ginger Matriarch would triumph over the odds. Heaving a sigh she leaned on the battlements that overlooked the Hogwarts grounds, all was silent, the stars were crisp and clear Ginny felt at peace for a moment. Turning to leave she heard a giggle emit from below her, craning to see who had dared to go out into the castle grounds so late in the evening, she spotted her best friend skipping jovially up the path.

'Hermione does not skip' Ginny's mind chortled in surprise. It was true she had witnessed Hermione's escape through the fire in the girl's dormitories but Hermione had been back before dawn, Ginny's mind was refusing to believe that Hermione had gone to see Snape for anything other than academic reasons...until now. The booming laugh that was carrying on the wind most definitely did not belong to Hermione. Although Snape was cloaked in his usual black, it did not completely shadow him from Ginny's keen eyesight. His skin blotched with crimson in the frost did not completely swathe his sallow skin, and Ginny was able to ascertain who it was that was escorting Hermione back into the castle.

"Snape?" she muttered quietly, "Hermione was with Snape again?" making a decision to speak to her friend first thing in the morning, whilst deciding what she should tell Harry about what she had just witnessed, Ginny descended the stairs from the Owlery. Hogwarts was soundless; it was as if the stones that held up the hallowed walls had stopped breathing, Ginny could hear her own feet on the steps as she bounced down, making enough noise to prevent her nerves from getting the better of her. Humming a little tune to herself as she hurried to find Harry, Ginny did not notice the shadow behind the suit of armour on the seventh floor step out and trip her. Arm's failing; red hair swamping her face, Ginny landed a heap bashing her skull on the concrete. Blinking her eyes she endeavoured to move her body and found herself frozen in place, someone had put her under a full body bind. Whoever the person was, they were strong enough to grab Ginny's ankles and pull her down the corridor before levitating her with a flick of their wand and moving her slowly down the shadowy deserted corridor.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A.N Thanks for all of the reviews, keep reading guys we are running towards the finish line...but not just yet.

Evidence to the 'supposed' accident Ginny Weasley had experienced was only apparent when one looked very closely under the girl's hair line where, a spiteful bruise had spread purple and malignant across her skull. As for Ginny herself, she had very little recollection as to why her head now pounded furiously day and night. She had considered taking a visit to Madam Pomfrey but had no explanation to give her as to why she had a contusion forming on her head, therefore, she remained silent about the discoloration, except to tell Hermione.

"The worst part of it is Hermione, I've no recollection of what I did that evening after mounting the stairs to the Owlery," Ginny had shaken her head in confusion. The memory loss she was experiencing wasn't a full blown version of Amnesia, nor was it the fuzziness one experiences after an evening of hard liquor. The memories did not jump to the forefront of her mind, like the ones that she had lost through the ingestion of alcohol, they were simply not there. Ginny could not access the missing memory, it was this thought that she voiced next to Hermione as the other witch examined the coloured wound, running her hand softly under Ginny's flaming hair.

"It's like...the memory of what I did is...missing,"

Hermione's eye's narrowed but she chose not to comment on the fact, instead she consoled her friend and reassured her that the memories should return...hopefully. However, what Ginny was experiencing did not sit completely right with Hermione, and she filed the information away for discussion with Severus that evening.

After dinner, at dusk, the night before Severus was due to perform for his, as he put it, 'adoring aging audience'. The couple were sat in a quiet corner of the Hogwarts library, privy only to the use of Professors. This section contained black gilded armchairs and a small coffee table, big enough to accommodate one large coffee and a tome, or two glasses and a bottle of elf made wine. The latter sat breathing in front of Severus and Hermione. Hermione stretched her feet out in front if the fire, wriggling her toes. It appeared to her that when Severus occupied the library, everyone else found fit to vacate the space, including Madam Pince. Therefore, the two were able to enjoy their privacy that the emptiness and the stacks provided them in peace. Severus handed Hermione a glass of the soothing crimson wine, he did not approve of providing students with alcohol but, as it was so easy to obtain from the obliging house elves, and the student's often managed to indulge more frequently than he cared to imagine, he did not see why he should deny Hermione the pleasure of sharing such a rare vintage with him. Hermione took the glass and began absentmindedly taking slurps from it's the depths savouring the liquid, whilst continuing to stare into the flames, pondering Ginny's predicament.

"You do know that's not Pumpkin Juice Miss Granger?" Severus drawled from behind her wiping his finger around the edge of his goblet. "And it will have you on your back faster than I could," he chuckled at his joke slightly, and became silent when Hermione did not reply wittily.

"I'm worried about Ginny," she said finally.

"What concerns you about Miss Weasley? From what I've heard through the castle walls she is very capable of handling herself and even more capable of handling...males," Hermione turned and glowered at him upon hearing this; Severus merely raised an eyebrow and sipped his alcoholic elixir.

"She's not that bad love," Hermione defended her friend, "Severus?"

"hmmmm?"

"How would you know if someone had well...taken your memory?" Hermione mused looking back at the fire for answers.

"The space where the memory should be would be empty," he began "Should an entire memory be taken, the person would be no better than a baby, starting again, a fully grown adult in the mind of a newborn. As a Legilimens I would, of course, have the ability to see memory black outs," he stated "should the person choose to let me in." Hermione turned around at this.

"So Ginny's absent memory really could have been stolen from her?"

Snape nodded slowly "potentially yes, it is easy to remove a memory if the person is willing, much less so if the person is not. In the case of Miss Weasley, it was not so much a memory that was taken but a dream. Once Miss Weasley became unconscious she was in a state of sleep, thus her memories became dreams, these are much easier to obtain."

"But who would steal a memory Severus? Who would stalk me in my sleep?" To this Severus was slow to reply, he mused for a moment over his words before expelling them.

"Why would the Dark Lord want to use Miss Weasley to regenerate? Why would someone want a particular memory? Why would someone...watch you, It is obvious my Love," At this his eyes darkened and silent rage crossed his face " you both possess something that they want to obtain for their own gain, much like the Dark Lord did five years ago."

Sleep eluded Hermione as she lay in bed next to Severus, the Potions master had eventually fallen into a light sleep but Hermione could see he was worried. His mind kept constantly falling on the concert he had to perform the following evening. Hermione had managed to drop into a hovering sleep, the early morning kind that she often had when she struggled to get up. The sleep had generated a dream that had taken her back to the library. Donned in emerald velvet Hermione had found herself pushed up against the stacks, Severus against her, his knee nestled smoothly between her legs and quaint. Severus had captured her mouth with his and was kissing her gently, hands firmly held above her head. Dream Hermione was engrossed in the clinch until she noticed the shadow watching them; she backed off from Severus and found herself alone in the restricted section ,the shadow was advancing on her. It was then the real Hermione had awoken with a start and checked the rooms for faceless shadows, before flopping back into bed hoping for sleep to return, it did not. Instead she found herself musing on the Pensive, she knew it was locked up in Dumbledore's, now McGonagall's office, but if someone had to view Ginny's memories...

"Severus," she shook the sleeping Professor awake, he grumbled and sat up slowly in bed looking her over.

"What?" he groaned testily, he often became more out of sorts than usual before a big recital.

"Where is Pensieve?" she asked quietly.

"It's in the Headmistresses office why?" he grumbled.

"Are you certain?" Hermione was worried now.

"Do I have to get up and go and check?" Severus whinged almost like a teenager, Hermione just stared at him. Muttering obscenities under his breath Severus pulled on a nightshirt. He had taken to sleeping naked with Hermione in his bed and in truth, he preferred the freedom it allowed. Stepping into the fire Hermione watched him disappear, she remained tucked up, picking at the cotton of the emerald and silver duvet cover Severus had on the bed. She often wondered if someone had given him this bedding as a Christmas joke, but she had never dared ask. Severus returned moments later looking troubled. "Well?"

"It was there," he murmured sitting at the end of the bed, "But it had been used... recently."

"Which means," Hermione said, this was not a question, and she already knew the answer.

"Someone has managed to penetrate the Headmistresses study," was the only response Snape offered.

Wards had been increased around the castle and the Headmistresses study, once Severus had alerted Minerva of his discovery, more Hermione's discovery of the use of the Pensieve. How someone had managed to get past the gargoyle blocking the office remained unknown, but he had been briefed on the situation and although silent, the statues eyes had glowed in acknowledgement.

No further on with endeavouring to understand the situation regarding Ginny's memories, Severus and Hermione chose to focus on the night in front of them. Severus on his music and Hermione, on her appearance. Had there been a fly on the wall in Severus's chambers, it would have been most amused by what was occurring. Severus and Hermione each focussed with determination on their own antics, ducking and dodging around each other, scrabbling for earrings, clambering after loose music sheets. Cries of 'Bloody Sleekeazy stuff has gunked my hair again' and 'Have you seen my resin?' could be heard over the dashing. The couple had been required to attend dinner before retiring to Severus's rooms in order to keep up appearances. The two were to Floo through Snape's fireplace before apparating to the Symphonic opening.

The event wasn't going to be covered by too much press but Severus had warned Hermione there would be some Muggle papers in attendance therefore, she may expect some response from her parents. Hermione merely smiled and said she had told her mother she was acting as a form of assistant for her potions master's music concert. Severus just glowered; next she would be telling her mother what the two got up to at night.

Hermione tugged down on the sea green Versace dress and smoothed out the material to the bottom, carefully she slipped into a matching pair of shoes, wobbling slightly, she grasped Severus's arm as he passed by. Obliging, he helped his lover into her shoes before twirling her on the spot, an admiring look on his face.

"If I wasn't expected to lead an orchestra in sixty minutes I would have stripped that dress right back off you," Severus groaned letting his hands run across Hermione's hips.

"Maestro please!" Hermione giggled, "You will wrinkle this fine garment with those dextrous hands." Severus merely gave Hermione a 'look' before grabbing her around the waist. With a flick of his wand he preserved their clothing, preventing the Floo and soot from damaging the fabric, with a flourish and a shared nervous glance, the two stepped into the fire place.

Never having been to such an event before, Hermione was shocked to discover the amount of patrons that lined the velvet ropes up to the hall. The Prestige Theatre had opened its doors to celebrate Severus that evening ,and he was without a doubt what the people had come for. If Snape enjoyed the attention he certainly did not show it. Hermione was amused to see the usual pained expression he so often wore when teaching his third years, 'not quite a childish first year or an arrogant seventh year, oh how they irritated him at that age'. He did not linger, as was expected by his audience, on the way into the theatre. But instead he stomped moodily up towards the building, Hermione remained on the curb side unsure what do except grin demurely for the flashes of various cameras and waving men. This was like a film premiere Hermione mused, she suddenly wondered if she would appear in the Muggle 'Hello' glossy, her mother would die, this made Hermione giggle even more in a most un Granger like way.

Completing his stomping capade, Severus turned to address Hermione and found her still stood at the end of the pavement.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," he grumbled aloud and turning on his heel stomping back down the path to grab Hermione roughly by the gloved hand.

"Maestro, Maestro, this way please! Over here!" the crowd gushed at him.

"See what you've started by dawdling Miss Granger," Snape sulked as he posed moodily for the camera.

"They obviously love you Professor, this is not a time to be modest." Ignoring this comment Snape pulled Hermione back towards the construction and dragged her inside to the dismay of his many followers. Tugging Hermione through the foyer he pushed her up against a pillar at the back of the lobby, Hermione merely gave him a challenging smile.

"I do not do this for the attention Miss Granger, in fact I actively dislike all of this," Severus gestured towards the cheering crowds outside as his orchestra began to arrive. He did not greet them, as he was unaware of their names. When Severus needed to address them, he did so by their instrument. Severus knew, as the Maestro, he had to command attention and in doing so he did not get close to his Orchestra, they had even less familiarity than his Hogwarts students. However, having worked with Maestro Severus for many years, most of the Orchestra were used to his temperament and found the best way to get along was to practice and obey.

"You are their Maestro, Severus, and although you barely accept it, they love you, just as much as I do," Hermione kissed Severus roughly on the mouth and pushed him towards the stage door. "I will see you inside," She said with a squeeze of his hand.

The lights went down with a flourish as Hermione took her seat amongst the crowded audience, each member chittering in their own way, excited at the anticipation of seeing the Maestro at work. Hermione's neighbour on the front row was an aging gentleman wearing a flat cap, maroon cords and an emerald sweater; he put Hermione in mind of an elderly Weasley. He tipped his cap to Hermione and told her his name was Eric and he lived in Dublin, having been a fan of Maestro Severus for many years this was his first live experience, it was a known fact Severus didn't play many concerts. Hermione was surprised to discover Severus had actually recorded some of his music when he was very young, and this man was a collector, she made a mental note to find one of these recordings, as the Orchestra filed onto the stage followed by a glowering Snape who took centre stage. The audience fell silent under his gaze as he struck a note on his violin; Hermione felt a blush run up her neck. She knew she was extremely privileged to be here with him. As it had taken a lot for him to ask her, she knew this was very different to when she had followed him that evening before Christmas. Tonight she was an invited guest, a trophy on the arm of her Professor.

Severus launched into action and had the audience spellbound and for once it was without the use of his wand. Starting off on a slow note he spun his bow into momentum playing Feed the Birds from Mary Poppins. Hermione was immediately taken back to her childhood before she had received her letter from Hogwarts, before all of the nastiness with Lucien, when she was a mere little girl who would bob and sway to the musical film. Feed the Birds had a haunting melody and it always made her bones chill as the final part was played. Moving swiftly on, Severus did not take breaks for bowing and scraping, he merely played through, enrapturing his audience with each note bruised from his violin. Hermione softened at the Second Waltz, her eyes tearing up for the Love theme from Romeo and swayed to the Vienna Blood waltz and conducted her hands to the Carmen Overture, all the while her eyes were on her lover, his were closed in concentration. Time had no meaning for Hermione, she was merely living in the moment, all of her fears about Ron, her worries about Harry and Ginny and kind thoughts about Luna melted into nothingness as Severus played Carnival de Venice, followed by The Danse Macabre. The latter was another haunting tune for Hermione, masks of red death and dancing skeleton's swum across her eyes, she chanced a glance at Eric, the older man was in tears at what he was finally witnessing. If only he knew the past of this silent man playing for him, if he had known his dark deeds without knowing the man as she did, would the tears still have fallen? Hermione felt her own chocolate eyes begin to fill up as her feelings for Severus rose to the surface; she sighed and rubbed her silk gloved hands together in her lap.

Leaving his audience in stunned silence as he finished on a simple note, he nodded to the spectators before addressing them simply.

"This will be my final melody for the evening, I thank you all for attending," The audience stood and gave Severus rapturous applause as he swung into the final song.

Hermione heard Eric gasp and begin to clap his hands in mirth, the tears disappearing in a flurry of excitement. "Ah The Irish Washer Woman!" Eric cheered before standing up and beginning to jig in a most spritely manner for his age. Hermione giggled madly as he danced about in front of her, Eric had even managed to draw a smirk from Snape as he picked up the tempo and the pace of the song quickened.

"Come on Lass!" Eric made a grab and took Hermione by the hand and begun to swing her around frantically, Severus raised an eyebrow but continued to play intensely, the tempo getting faster and faster. Eric danced Hermione around in circles cackling and tapping his thighs with his free hand. Hermione couldn't help but go along with the man, her face full of laughter, she felt free to move in the bosom of Severus's music and the hands of a man who reminded her of her Grandfather. As the song came to an end Hermione fell back into her seat with the chortling man, Severus raised his violin and bow above his head. Bowing low he let his eyes train on Hermione for a moment, she had a rose blush to her face and her cheeks were wet with lost tears, she was crying and laughing, Severus thought she had never looked more ravishing.

Hermione waited at the stage edge after all of the patrons had filed out, musings and declarations of enjoyment had been stated left, right and centre and Hermione glowed at Severus's success. The theatre was practically empty by the time her Professor strode out into the hall, his Orchestra had left beforehand, pleased with the small amount of praise he had deigned to bestow upon them. Severus shrunk his violin case with his wand and pocketed it, after checking there were no Muggles present.

"Maestro, that was fantastic," Hermione leaned against the stage seductively, feeling the nails in the wood work beneath her finger tips.

"Please Miss Granger; call me by my name or at least Professor, my Orchestra call my Maestro because they have no choice, you on the other hand." Severus pushed Hermione back up against the stage; her backside was level with the edge. His brawny hands slid their way under her dress and into her satin knickers, lifting her onto the platform. Hermione giggled softly and allowed herself to be lain back on the wood, before being enveloped by the masterful body, deft finger tips and prowess that was her Professor.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**A.N Once again my thanks for all of the reviews and followers I have had for this story. I am delving into the past once again with this chapter. FYI Snape's memory is based on a song, as I had the inspiration for the piece when I was listening to it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, nor do I own Carrie Underwood's Blown Away, which are the lyrics that are found later in the chapter in Italics. If I did I would be a very rich woman!**_

Harry Potter felt a foul wave of nausea wash over him as he moved about the castle the morning of the valentine's ball. He had received an oversized box of truffle crème's from Ginny that he had found at the bottom of his bed, with a whopping garish valentine's card that put him in mind of Gilderoy Lockhart. The sickly sentiment scrawled inside was enough to create sickness and this particular feeling, Harry knew he could blame on the overindulgence of the Truffle Crème's. Desperately trying to prevent a disgusting scene which he knew was about to occur, Harry took a swift right into the girls bathroom and retched heavily over the porcelain sink. The sweetness of mashed truffle, combined with the acidic burn of his stomach contents, ripped through Harry's throat and splattered into the sink, hitting him in the face in various places. Harry swallowed heavily and felt a chunk, stuck in his throat, return into his body. With a groan he wiped the excess sick from his glasses with his shirt tail.

" Hellooooo Harry," the ethereal voice called to him from the toilet to his left. Harry rolled his eyes swallowing hard, splashing his face with water he groaned quietly into the sink.

"Hello Myrtle," he said endeavouring to keep the exasperation from his voice and failing parlously.

"Why are you being sick?" she giggled, in a tone that suggested flirtation more than being questioning.

"Ate too many chocolate's Myrtle,"

"Aren't you interested in how I've been Harry? I mean, I expected that you would have come to me before this," Myrtle toyed with a lock of her transparent mane; she floated down and perched on the sink next to Harry.

"Erm, of course I'm interested Myrtle," his false, dull tone suggested the opposite, but it seemed to placate Myrtle.

"I knew you would be!... You really look lovely today Harry, and coming to see me on Valentine's Day, such a treat." Harry looked at Myrtle as she said this, and then glanced at his reflection in the mirror, he was green, his hair stood on end and the colour of his skin would rival Snape's. Revolted Harry splashed more water on his face endeavouring to encourage a little red tinge to line his cheeks, it did not. The fact that he looked very ill had only occurred to him, now that he had found time to stop and look at himself. Musing on it, he pulled the waistband of his trousers up and watched them flop back down. When was the last time he had eaten any real food? Groaning in exasperation he dropped down listlessly onto the bathroom floor and stared at his hands.

"Are you going to stay with me Harry?... As I've said before you can share my toilet," Harry looked up at myrtle, who was now hovering so close that their face's where practically touching. With a skittish girlish giggle Harry was thrust back onto the floor and found himself face to face with Myrtle, her lips looming towards his own. Eyes wide, mouth twisted in disgust, Harry rolled across the floor and stood up, backing up against the toilet wall breathing profoundly.

"What the fucking hell do you think you're doing Myrtle?" Harry felt the vomit rising again, more from revulsion this time.

"Doing? Doing! your mine you specky little twit, you love me, don't deny it! It's impossible that you can't be in love with me, it's!" Myrtle ranted until her glasses began to steam up in her rage; by the time the condensation had disappeared, Harry had swiftly left the bathroom and was continuing on up the Owlery in a most avid state of shock.

Hermione left the library just missing Harry passing, had she stepped out of the room of tome's a moment earlier she would have witnessed her friend in a state of dire distress. As it was, she entered the empty corridor alone and jovially bounced along. She had had such a mesmerising evening it had been hard to shake the mood; she and Severus had returned to the castle their passion very much un-sated. Both had fallen onto the potions master's divan and thrashed about until the early hours, their bodies entwined sticky and moist, until both were thoroughly spent. Hermione wriggled visibly as she felt Severus's touch still on her body, more abundantly between her thighs. Passing a tapestry of four Unicorns engrossed in a game of checkers, a pallid hand reached out and pulled her behind the heavy carpeted portrait.

Hermione gave a squeak of astonishment as she tripped over her feet and fell into the defined arms of her Professor.

"Severus!" she gasped breathing as if she had run a marathon, her face flushing with disbelief and desire. Severus threw Hermione against the wall behind the tapestry, cautious to be hushed; he ran his hands up her body until they finished in her tresses, holding her head firm between his digits. Pushing his robed body against her, Severus took possession of her mouth kissing her viciously, his tongue darting between her lips. There had once been a time when Hermione would have been convinced her Potion's master's tongue would have been forked, much like the house he over saw. God knows it contained enough spiteful venom that he would spit at his student's on a regular basis, much of which had been at Harry and herself. Hermione knew it was childish, but she had felt a sense of relief to find a typical tongue when she had kissed him for the first time in the corridor. Now the aforementioned appendage moved in her in such a fluent manner, to be kissed by any other man would seem superfluous.

"Happy Valentine's day Miss Granger," Severus murmured into her locks, he tugged on the strands before pushing Hermione away. Pressing a weighty volume into her hands, he backed off into the dimness of the veiled corridor.

"Leave via the tapestry, I will see you this evening my blossom," he whispered and strode away from Hermione, who turned the book over in her hands. A collection of John Keats's finest poems, she would never have taken Snape for being a lover of Muggle poetry. Upon opening a parchment leaf out fell a pressed freesia, upon further investigation, she found each poem contained a pressed flower, all of which were striking to the eye. It didn't fail to escape Hermione's notice the absence of the Lily bloom amongst them.

Severus arrived back at his quarters to an Owl sitting waiting tolerantly for him. Groaning in irritation at receiving mail, and the tightness in his trousers, he strode over to the bird and plucked the letter from her leg, before batting her away with his hand. The tawny Owl struck at his fingers but then thought better of it, she knew this was the unkind man, and knew to leave would be safer than to fight back, with that she took flight . Severus scanned the correspondence and began to fret, he needed to leave for the Ministry that moment. Snape gasped in disgust, information as to the whereabouts of Tobias Snape had come to fruition.

Severus left the castle in a state of panic, he did not stop to inform anyone of his plans, but instead began his journey to London, his mind was no longer on Hermione, the ball, or his post as a Professor. As he had always managed to do, when he was in his life, Tobias Snape was dominating Severus's thoughts and emotions. Glowering angrily he thought back to the night his father had disappeared.

_Dry lighting cracks across the skies, those storm clouds gather in her eyes._

Severus had heard the crack in the atmosphere, even as a young boy just into his fourth year at Hogwarts; he had become too well acquainted with the resonance of the arrival of an apparating Death Eater. Severus languished at his mother's feet; his overlarge nose was buried in Hogwarts a History.

"Must you read that tripe in front of your father Severus?" Eileen asked him. She put down her knitting and made a grab for the tome; Severus pulled it away and peered at his father.

_Daddy laid there passed out on the couch_

Whiskey dripped steadily from the glass bottle, pooling on the floor only a few feet away from Severus. He wrinkled his nose in pure hatred at his father, and continued to read listening to the whirling wind around the house, only just disguising any other cracks that may have been heard in Spinner's End.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house_

Severus looked up at the window, he was certain he heard another familiar crack, rain had begun to lash down on the paned glass.

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past_

"Mum, I think I just heard?" Severus began; Eileen gave him a look raising her eyebrow reminiscent of the adult Severus. Severus fell quiet and continued to stare at the window.

_Listened to the screaming of the wind, he heard those Siren's screaming out._

Severus scrambled to his feet, dropping the book in the pool of whiskey on the carpet. He approached the window slowly "Argh!" with a cry Severus hopped back as a mask stared back at him from the gloom. Tobias rolled over with a rumble; Eileen remained sitting, immobile in revulsion at what her son was witnessing.

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away __'til there's nothing left standing, Nothing left of yesterday. _

"Come away Severus," Eileen instructed, her expression told her son she knew what was happening. Severus had never in his life wanted anything more to hide in his mother's skirt, instead he backed up towards her and glanced anxiously at his father.

"Mum, the wind?" he questioned.

"Endurance curse," she replied slowly, her eyes fretful she followed Severus's gaze to her husband.

"They are going to murder us aren't they mum?" Severus asked, his voice hesitant, his skinny frame shook with dread at what was happening around his home. Even though it had been a dwelling of abuse for him, the residence was still his home, and had provided a miniscule amount security for his short life.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house, There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past._

"Come Severus," Eileen ordered again, Severus looked once more to his father, "Come now!" Eileen's voice was rising to a cry as her son stood motionless, staring at his father.

"Mum! We can't leave him!" Severus cried in shock, the tears beginning to form in his pupils.

"SEVERUS!" Eileen screeched.

_Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away._

Severus began to move, he followed his mother carefully from the sitting room, the storm was whipping at the house, and he could hear the foundations beginning to rip from the floor.

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away __'til there's nothing left standing, Nothing left of yesterday. _

"Come back!" Eileen screamed at Severus again, who had turned around. Running to his father, he began to shake Tobias violently, ignoring the shrieks of his mother which were radiating through his head. Suddenly common sense overtook the young Snape, backing off he scooped up his booze stained tome and ran after his mother who had left the room.

_She locked herself in the cellar, some people called it taking shelter; she called it ...sweet revenge._

Severus banged aggressively on the cellar door; he could hear footsteps above his head as the house began to move. The Death Eaters were taking possession of Spinners End. Eileen point blank refused to let her son into the shelter, he banged until blood was drawn from his knuckles, his oesophagus hoarse from crying, roaring into nothingness.

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house_

Hearing the footsteps closing in on the stairs above him, Severus yanked open the tiny door of the coal container. Tossing the scuttle out his way, Severus forced his body into the minuscule store, he felt his ankle snap as he cockled over, pulling the door closed on himself. He did not dare cry out in pain, for fear of discovery. Instead he bit his lip, tasting metal.

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away, Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away __'til there's nothing left standing, Nothing left of yesterday. __Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away._

Severus felt the residence pull away from above him, the sensation was surreal, the wind and rain bashed and banged against the coal store. As Severus overcome by pain and shock, fell into nothingness.

_Blown away, Blown away, Blown away, Blown away..._

Neighbours of the Snape's had flocked to the families aid as the freak storm, that had hit the town, disappeared into nothingness. Only the end terrace of Spinners End had sustained any damage. When the rubble had been shifted and cleared, there had been no sign of Tobias Snape. The neighbours mused over this before a collective decision was made that he must have been frequenting the pub as he often did and was passed out in a ditch somewhere. Eileen Snape's body had been found in the cellar, she showed no signs of injury, it was as if she could have been sleeping amongst her old paint tins and oil lamps.

No one gave a thought to the strange son of the Snape's, the one with the lanky black hair and sullen attitude, who ignored the locals and was a massive loner amongst the village children. No one gave a thought to him, until the coal store's door, the only piece of the house still standing, opened with a creak. An elderly woman shrieked as the body of a small boy flopped out like a rag doll, and landed on the rubble to the gasps of the individuals around him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_A.N: Hi Readers! Thank you for my reviews and for my followers once again! Hope you enjoy the chapter and keep riding this train of thought! _

Hermione was blissfully unaware that Severus had departed Hogwarts in such a sudden distress earlier that day; instead she spent the sunlight hours dealing with the female ministrations required for a night on the tiles. Hermione rubbed her soft palms vigorously with Palmer's Cocoa Butter, she had not forgone all Muggle products in favour of magical ones, and some commodities still held sentimental value, the cocoa butter prompted familiarity in its balmy soothing smell. The preparations for the Valentines ball were bringing back repressed memories of the night of her fourth year Yule ball. The teenage anticipation of having a Quidditch superstar as her date for the night had been enough to reduce Hermione to a gibbering wreck; however she had been primed and practiced her hair and makeup so often she could have conducted the routine blindfolded.

Hermione had very little recollection of Severus attending the Yule ball, a miniature memory in the corner of her mind saw him standing at the edge of the ballroom as the champions swirled around, opening up the ceremonial evening. Severus had been clapping as nonchalantly as possible, she had a vague memory of his piercing eyes giving her a blank glance as she spun past him, he had not perceived to show any interest in her movements at that point. Hermione had not witnessed how Severus had spent the rest of the ball that evening, his absence had not been particularly noticeable to her, and it made her consider just how much of the man she had missed as a student, his quirks, anytime he ever smiled...if he ever did. The way he walked, the movement of his locks, the way he covered his hands with his shirt sleeves, this had all been uncared for by Hermione's heart until she had become his lover.

Now as she pulled on the Victoria's Secret underwear her valentines gift to him, another Muggle product she had not forsaken, she daren't breathe as she anticipated the evening before her. Making her descent down the main staircase at Hogwarts towards the Great Hall, Hermione cast her gaze over the students in her midst. Neville was clinging gallantly to the arm of Luna in fuchsia who, seemed to have decided that Harry was a lost cause of late. Harry in turn was talking to Ginny at the side of the entrance in his bottle green dress robes, Ginny in a petite silver outfit looked radiant Harry, it seemed, was distracted. Hermione's mind only focused on this fact for a second before the stares radiating from the eyes of her fellow students made her scurry down the stairs to Luna's side, she was desperate to conceal her face as the whispers began.

"Blimey look at that dress! Is it long enough? Who does she think she is? Huh Madam Malkin's obviously isn't good enough for the Head Girl? Know it All, I bet she charmed that dress from the rag bag".

"Hermione you look stunning," Neville whispered confidently, endeavouring to encourage a now mortified looking Hermione.

"You look completely infallible in Versace Hermione." Both Hermione and Neville's jaw dropped as Luna fingered the fabric daintily. The baby pink gown, complete with bodice and floating feathered skirt was still causing a ruckus around the room, Hermione internally begged for Severus to appear and whisk her away.

"How do you?"

"What?" Luna asked her voice a little more solid at being questioned. "Just because I don't choose to embrace, and become a dedicated follower of fashion like everyone else, doesn't mean I don't read. My dad edits the Quibbler, we do have to visit publishing houses every now and then, one of them carries Versace and I've kind of gotten a bit hooked on their glossy books. This is the spring piece from that was designed for a Muggle actress I forget who, but I know this Hermione, there were only two made by the house, you must own the second."

This had to have been the longest speech Hermione had ever heard Luna make, and it was on Muggle fashion. "Thank you Luna," she murmured graciously, Luna just grinned and went back to swishing her puff ball skirt to and fro.

"Would you all like to enter the hall please," Professor McGonagall, in her Tartan dress and hair band, ordered the growing crowd. Hermione, pleased for the distraction, trailed along behind Neville and Luna, Harry followed along a few couples behind them. The Great Hall had been decorated to the point of the garishness, crimson ribbons, garlands and hearts adorned each table and walls. A space for the valentine's quartet had been made in place of the main dais, the students huddled awkwardly in their peer groups before the lights dimmed and music began to play. Butter beer was soon flowing freely and the young witches and wizards began to relax in each other's company.

Hermione found herself seated with Neville, Luna, Harry, Ginny and to her immense surprise...Ron who, wearing his new royal blue dress robes actually looked quite dapper. Hermione gave him an encouraging smile as Neville chattered on about his concerns for their potions exam. Potions...Hermione's mind went back to Severus and his blatant absence, it made her feel edgy, but it was only early and she didn't expect him to just appear and plonk himself into a seat next to her...still? The string quartet struck up a soothing version of the Emperor Waltz and Hermione giggled to herself. What would Severus make of their proletarian playing? She knew he would have whipped the lax dramatis personae into shape with a few swipes of his bow. It was obvious from the lack of movement from the tables that people were definitely not giddy enough to dance, instead they focussed on the meals appearing in front of them. Hermione could barely touch her Pork Chops with worry for Severus now; also the dress was fitted to her body which meant she could barely eat anything any way.

'Versace models, model, they do not eat!' The store clerk had told her stroppily when she had complained of the dress's tightness.

"Are you going to eat that Hermione?...Hermione?"

"Huh?" Hermione looked away from the entrance to address Ron with confused indifference.

"I said are you going to eat the rest of your meal?" Ron cautioned.

"Oh no... have it," Hermione pushed the plate across the table and attempted to drag herself from her own thoughts, and listen to the conversation going on around the table...Quidditch. She immediately began to zone out again, her rage beginning to get up at Severus's unconcealed absence.

"You know Hermione," Ron mumbled a mouth full of Chop, "You look bloody gorgeous tonight... if you don't mind me saying," Hermione wanted to be disgusted at receiving a compliment from Ron, especially when he had his mouth full of masticated meat. But, she couldn't. The comment was kind and heartfelt, it what was expected of someone who was supposed to be a friend.

"Thank you Ron," besides, at least Ron had bothered to show up and tell her how she looked, God knows she was nervous enough and it was Severus who had bought her the bloody Albatross dress.

"How is Molly? She asked, genuinely interested to know. Ron's face lit up in delight

"She's fantastic Hermione, a massive improvement; they said she may even be able to walk by the end of the year." Hermione tried to prevent herself from visibly wincing at his comment. It made her heart bleed how cheered Ron was by the thought it would take his mother ten months to even begin to start walking.

"I'm glad," she reassured squeezing Ron's hand across the table, he stopped scoffing in surprise at this action. The two sat in companionable stillness for a while whilst the others brought another round of Butter beer.

'For Fuck's sake Severus, all the 'I can't wait to see you in that dress, you will stun everyone at the ball and I will be there to witness their envy 'bollocks he had said, was swimming around in her mind, poisoning her towards the potions master.

"Do you want to dance Hermione? For old times' sake," that caught Hermione's attention, she felt guilty in wanting to accept Ron now that she was with Severus, but he was her friend and she had practically attended this dance alone, one dance wouldn't hurt. Hermione acquiesced, and stood up from her chair, being careful not to stand on her dress in her jewelled sandals. The whispers followed her across the room as she and Ron made their way to the dance floor. Stopping, Ron took her hand and tipped her chin up, "You are the envy of the room Hermione, that's their problem not yours, just be you," Hermione felt her eyes tear up at Ron's words...how she wished it had been Severus who had offered her this expression of confidence. The couple moved steadily to the melody, Ron, his hands on Hermione's hips was a safe dancer, not all how she would imagine Severus would move with her in his arms.

"Did you not ask anybody to come with you tonight? Hermione," Ron queried quietly. Hermione shifted uncomfortably musing on Snape, the tight underwear gripping her ribs, and the predicament she was now in with Ron. Hermione suddenly felt very uncomfortable and her concern for Severus was growing rapidly with every passing minute, she halted dancing and stepped back from Ron.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just...warm," 'pathetic Hermione', her mind scolded, 'you're not warm, you're freaking out about being stuck in the arms of someone you are obviously nervous of' Hermione shook the feeling away with a shrug of her shoulders. This only furthered Ron's belief that Hermione was uncomfortable with the high temperature in the Great Hall.

"Come on," he tugged her hand hard and pulled her towards the edge of the hall, in the direction of the main doors, hoping to see Severus amongst the crowd, she went without much persuasion. Hermione felt like stamping her foot in irritation when there was no indication of her beloved potions master, more whispering inevitably ensued when she left the inside of the castle with Ron.

"Oh shut up," she moaned as the two stood stationary in the freezing grounds.

"Come for a walk with me Hermione," it wasn't so much a request from Ron but an order, feeling entirely sick to her stomach about the whole thing but believing there was not much option, Hermione followed Ron into the rose bush garden which had been specifically erected for the occasion by Professor Sprout. The scarlet and waxen roses put Hermione in mind of Alice in Wonderland; she could almost see her Herbology Professor 'Painting the roses red!' A cold wind blasted through the bushes and Hermione shivered, the Versace providing very little protection against the bitter February temperatures.

"Here," Ron slipped off the royal blue cloak that was clipped to his dress robes and draped it around the shoulders of the protesting witch. "Hermione you will freeze, just take the cloak will you," Hermione nodded, she felt even more guilty towards Severus for taking the cloak of the boy, who had all but attacked her in the corridor. The couple walked deeper into the rose garden, it was far too early for any other students to have become bored with the Valentine's activities and sloped off for some privacy.

"No snoggers at least," Ron said echoing this sentiment,

"No," Hermione said a little too quickly, she was consciously aware of how far this garden was from the beaten path, the castle was beginning to disappear behind thorns and vines. For the millionth time that night she wondered where her Severus was. Why he had not come to be with her? To accompany her in whatever strange way he was able too as her teacher.

"I've missed you Hermione, do you know that?" Ron asked swinging his hands at his sides. Hermione did not reply, something didn't feel right, she had not felt comfortable in the company of her two best male friends in the world in a very long time; in fact it felt as if she had been actively avoiding them. Now that she was forced into close quarters with one of duo, something made her edgy...unnerved even.

"I've always been around Ron."

"No you haven't Hermione," Ron said sadly. "You haven't been yourself for a while now, even tonight you seem distant, distracted, I don't like this one iota Hermione I have to tell you." Ron stopped and faced Hermione, looking her up and down he breathed deeply as his eyes fell upon her chest, heaving in the unyielding garment.

"As I said before Hermione, you really are the envy of every woman here," Ron licked his jaws, his eyes large with delight. Hermione felt sick.

"Ron, I need to go back to the castle now," she said slowly, endeavouring not to anger the drooling animal that her friend had metaphorically transformed into in front of her eyes.

"No, we're walking Hermione, it's what friends do, take walks together...spend time together," Ron made a grab for Hermione's hands; she hopped back in revulsion, instantly reaching for her wand.

"No room for a wand in that dress is there really? My love" Ron gave a twisted smile that seemed to split his face in two. Ron in Hermione's eyes was not the Ron she had known and loved, he was the monster again, the one who hurt her. Hermione clenched her fists in determination although she knew it would be unfeasible to try and fight Ron. Since he had turned eighteen Ron had become stocky, he was no longer a gangly teenager but a strapping looking man, Hermione knew she would not stand a chance physically with him.

"I am foolish enough to leave my wand behind? Yes, although I won't need to defend myself from you will I Ron?" her voice shook with trepidation. The monster immediately looked hurt at this accusation.

"I wouldn't hurt you darling, why would I want to hurt you? I love you,"

"You don't love me Ron, you can't love me...it makes no sense?" Hermione tried to reason with the monster although; it didn't seem to be working.

"Of course I fucking love you, you stupid bitch! I can't sleep thinking about you, about you and about him!"

"Who, Ron? I don't know who you're talking about?" Hermione's hands were shaking in dread, tears where forming in her eyes.

"Harry! I know about you two! I've always known that you two were fucking behind my back...he doesn't love you Hermione, not like I do." Hermione considered this with horror.

"It was you in my room during the night, you who tried to molest me in my sleep," realisation, she believed was beginning to dawn on her...except.

"I don't know what you mean?" the monster Ron had retreated for the moment and what was left of the real Ron had surfaced again. "I was never in your room, I was never lucky enough to have that opportunity...until now."

"Ron please," Hermione begged, tears streamed down her face making tracks in her makeup. 'Severus, where are you? Help me!' her mind screamed as she endeavoured to keep her face as placid as possible through the misery.

"Keep still Hermione and I won't be forced to hurt you," Hermione let out a blood curdling shriek as Ron launched his heavy frame at hers, pushing her to the floor, she heard her dress rip under her heels. Dizziness swept over her as her head smacked the concrete with a crack. Fighting the wave of sickness washing over her, she aimed to focus on the monster now making his advance.

"Stop it Ron!" Hermione screeched trying to fight him off her, Ron just pinned her hands above her head with ease, he was a lot stronger than she would have ever anticipated. Hermione yelled again as Ron ripped the bodice of the dress revealing the Victoria's Secret corset she had bought for Valentine's eve with Severus. She had anticipated slinking the garment off in front of the professor, and straddling him in and amongst the bed clothes, candles would have cast the couple into a soft glow. Instead the secret was being unleashed by a monster that looked mad enough to hurt her severely.

"Beautiful Hermione," Ron murmured as he mashed his lips against her unwilling ones, Hermione mumbled and tried to cry again as he pulled away.

"Someone help me! Please someone!"

Ron knelt on top of Hermione's struggling figure, hitching up his robes as he did so. Hermione shut her eyes and waited for the inevitable. Suddenly Ron was blasted back from her, he hit the wall at the back of the garden with a sickening crunch, Hermione's eyes rolled in her head and she passed out in distress.

Severus Snape levitated Ron's body with a flick of his wand, binding the wizard's hands with a rope he sent his unconscious bulk to his potions lab; he would deal with him once he knew his sweet Hermione was safe. Snape's eyes were ablaze with anger; his palms were sweating in dread as he knelt over Hermione's breathing person. Snape pushed her hair from her face and aimed to cover up her dignity as much as possible with the tattered remains of the beautiful Versace he had lavished upon her.

"Come on love," he whispered as he gathered the unconscious girl in his arms and carried her to his bed chambers, she weighed barely anything and even in this state Severus could not help noticing how entrancing she looked. Laying her down on his bed, he waved his wand over the cut on the back of her head and soothed the wound with a damp sponge, stroking away the stray dried blood as he did so. Tipping Hermione's head back, he was able to pour a sleeping draught past her lips and down her throat. Hermione visibly relaxed and curled up on his divan, best for the poor girl to sleep to overcome her shock.

Severus marched back to his potions lab, his fists shaking in fury and hostility, he desperately to punch Ron's lights as well as curse him, and it would make him feel better in the very least. When he arrived in the room, he was surprised to see Weasley sitting up, though still bound tightly by his bonds. When he came closer to Ron he noticed the monster than Hermione had seen and was unable to identify. Ron was foaming at the mouth and his eyes had turned black, although his father was in favour of rape and domestic cruelty, he had never witnessed a physical change in him, as he was now with Weasley. Severus collapsed onto a chair as realisation began to dawn on him as he watched Weasley struggle and snarl as though possessed; placing his face in his hands Severus addressed the other male through his fingers.

"Come Weasley, I think a visit to St Mungo's is in order."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_A.N: Once again thank you for my reviews! A little revelation but we're not finished yet my little comrades in arms! Enjoy _

Hermione turned her face towards to humid summer glow, reminiscent of the Sun flower in a pot striving for light. She didn't want to open her eyes as the heat was so comforting on her sore face. Knowing that she must however wake up, Hermione opened her russet eyes and blinked back against the light. Where was she?

The city was unfamiliar. All around her were quaint little market stalls, selling varying bits of brick a brack, fine wears and woven rugs. Hermione gave a squeak of shock when she realised she was supposed to be back at Hogwarts in Severus's bed, wrapped up in his defined muscular arms. She glanced down at her clothing, her body was adorned with a simple white linen gown, her feet were bare, the mass of curls fell loosely around her face, she did not own such a dress she was certain. Also, under her bare feet she could feel the grains of sand rubbing her toes as she curled them into the yielding ground. She moved gradually towards the market as hustle and bustle of people shovelled past Hermione, unsettling her slightly by moving far too close to her exposed figure. The language they were speaking was barely discernible ...it was Italian, she was in Italy!

Hermione walked cautiously through the marketplace glancing at the various stalls, endeavouring not to make eye contact with some of the leering bazaar owners. The air stunk of pungent olives and spices, Hermione wrinkled her nose at the unpleasantness of the heated pickles.

"Did I not pick an appropriate place to meet Miss Granger?" an instantly recognisable drawl, combined with a firm hand on her shoulder, made Hermione leap with shock.

"Severus? What are we? What are you doing here?" Severus merely smiled at this.

"And," Hermione drank in what her Professor love was wearing on his bodily frame. A loose white linen shirt, with sleeves rolled up to the elbow blew slightly in the breeze. The shirt was unbuttoned at the neck and Hermione caught a glance of Severus's torso under the fabric. His trousers were also taupe linen and had been rolled up to the knees, relaying the illusion that Severus had been paddling in the nearby sea. His feet were also bare.

"What are you wearing?"

"Do you want me to change Miss Granger? However, I do feel that the Italian heat may be slightly too over powering for me to wear my usual dress robes," Hermione just gaped at Snape and mouthed at him like a goldfish striving for oxygen.

"That's not an attractive look for any bride of mine Granger," Severus growled cupped her chin with his palm and holding her jaw steady so she no longer gaped.

"B B Bride," she stammered through his strong fingers.

"Yes Hermione. Where better to married than in Venice? On the Santa Madelena," Severus gestured towards the lagoon around him. Hermione could make out a mass of Gondolas in the distance; the pungent smell she realised was coming from the metropolis around the couple.

"Married?"

"Must you keep repeating yourself Hermione; it makes me wonder if I should marry someone who, obviously isn't listening to her Professor properly."

"I'm confused Severus, in fact I'm more than confused, I'm down right lost, in emotion, mind and environment right now. We should be at Hogwarts...shouldn't we?"

"I refuse to marry you at my place of employment and your place of instruction Hermione, it's not the most amorous place in the universe, magical yes, romantic...no."

"You keep saying that we are getting married Severus but...I don't remember you actually asking me, Professor," Hermione gave a small smirk at her own boldness.

"Forgive me then Hermione," Severus dropped to one knee with a clunk in the sand, his eyes squinting in the sun, he clutched Hermione's shaking hand.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry a silly old doddery fool who loves you more than his own life?"

Hermione's acquiesce was merely a nod, complete astonishment had over taken her body. Allowing Severus to stand, still with a firm grip on her hand, the couple followed a procession of folks carrying a statue of the Madelena, Mary, into the lagoon. A chant went up at as the city of Venice was once again promised prosperity, as the marriage with the sea was completed. Hermione watched the metropolis cheer as she and Severus stood together, waist deep in lagoon water.

"Oh Severus, this is...," Hermione looked on in disbelief as Severus began to melt, and blackness overtook the luminosity and exquisiteness of the city of water. Hermione blinked back tears as the darkness took form and she found herself in Severus's bed chamber, her body aching and screaming in protest at the pain it was feeling.

"Oh Merlin," she groaned and tried to roll her aching form over onto her side so she could see the rest of the room.

"Try not to move Love," came a voice from the foot of the bed," you need to stay still whilst the tonics I have given you for the pain begin to work."

"Severus? What happened? Where have you been? We were just in Venice about to get..." Hermione stopped her lips forming around the word married, as Severus came over to the bed and kissed her fore head.

"You were attacked love," Severus rubbed her hand with his fingers, much like in the vision she had just experienced.

"Attacked, oh," Hermione suddenly realised what had come about in the last, Merlin knows how many hours ago now. She could see that Severus looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept. Without any warning Hermione began to sob uncontrollably onto Severus's robes as she remembered the encounter with Ron in the rose garden. She felt broken, violated, even though she had not been touched aside from being thrust to the pavement. Severus did not speak but merely rocked her in his bed for the moment; whilst she let the wounds in her emotions begin to heal with the first falling tears of acceptance.

"Ron?" she asked when she had begun to regain some composure, "where is he?"

Severus looked at Hermione with a strained yet shifty glance; he wasn't certain how to address this question without telling the poor wrecked girl the truth. With a profound weary sigh Severus placed his head in his hands.

"He is in St Mungo's Hermione, I was forced to stun him to get him off you as quickly as possible, he...was going to rape you ." Hermione felt like she would projectile vomit at this thought, she swallowed down the sickness and fear, she felt rising into her throat to address Severus.

"Why? How?"

"You cannot blame Weasley for what he has done Hermione, as much as it pains me to even utter that sentiment about him."

Hermione's face shifted.

"I don't blame Ron for what has happened Severus...I blame you!"

Severus looked at her in appalled disbelief. "Where were you last night Severus? You left me to a room of bloody vultures and gawkers without any protection or support. I was forced to attend that Ball alone, without you as you promised, wearing that frigging Albatross of a dress that everyone was staring at. I was forced to dance with Ron, I couldn't say no, you weren't there to whisk me away." Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears, "I was left alone to the mercy of a rapist by the man I thought would never let me down,"

Severus just stared at the love of his life for his moment endeavouring to find the right words. Hermione however, pre empted him.

"Leave me Severus, I need to think all of this through, I need some time alone for a while to clear my head, I want, need, to go back to my quarters."

Severus merely sat looking dejected he did not move, all of the wind had been let out of his body in a gush, yet he did not speak to ask her to stay. Hermione gave him a moment before wrapping herself in a bathrobe, then she stormed towards the door.

"You can keep this Severus; I never want to see it again!" Hermione had picked up the Versace gown, and in a fit of rage directed towards her lover, she flung the dress into the roaring fire. An appalling stink of burning cloth emitted from the fire place, Severus continued to stare at the ground as Hermione slammed out of the room her heart breaking in two.

There was somewhat of a stale mate between the lovers as the week progressed, Hermione was too distraught and mixed up to deal with Severus face on, and Severus reverted back to his own reclusive mode... actively avoiding Hermione. He did not meet her eyes during their potions lesson, and she did not meet his. McGonagall had been informed of the incident between Hermione and Ron, and the story was put around the school that Ron had suffered a form of alcohol poisoning and had to do a short stint in St Mungo's, before returning home to be with his mother. Who was now able to take care of her son, instead of the other way around.

The conversation between the Headmistress and Hermione had been awkward and tepid; she was not friendly, yet gave no real inclination as to why she was showing little sympathy for her student. Hermione had left the office more distraught than when she arrived. It wasn't that her friends were avoiding her as well, but they were wary of her actions, as one wrong word tended to turn their curly haired friend into a mewling snot bucket, for which no reason had actually been given.

It was after a particularly gruelling night of endeavouring not to cry over Severus that Hermione left the common room to go to bed early, much to the guilty relief of her friends. Hermione had not bothered to get undressed, merely climbed into bed and pulled herself into the foetal position to sob herself to sleep. Hermione twisted fitfully in her bed, pulling off her clothes in the process until she was just wearing only a floral bra and extra large comfy pants. There was no point in being sexy when one was alone, and one's lover was not even making eye contact with you. She was aware that the other girls had come into the room and gone to sleep some time ago, however the agony in her chest was so intense it would not permit her to slumber.

"Severus," she trembled, "I need you." Rising from her divan, waif like, her body felt like it was going to give up as she crossed the room towards the crackling fire place.

"Severus," was all she managed to mutter as she disappeared into the jade flames, once again unaware that she was being watched by the shadow in the corner.

Severus had not been able to retain a moments rest since Hermione had left his company almost a week ago. Tonight was no exception. Wearing nothing on his frame Severus had felt the chill of being completely alone, without the affection of Hermione's body he had never felt colder in his life. Not when he spent freezing nights up at Malfoy manor waiting on Voldemort's orders, not when he had crunched through ice-covered snow in the forest, never, until now. Severus knew it would be futile to cry as it would make no difference to his situation, yet here he was...crying. The tears that he had allowed to leak were his only source of tenderness in a vacant world, until he felt the loving arms of a female creep their way around his shivering frame.

"Hermione," he whispered with a sniff that he was desperate she did not hear.

"Shh," was her only response as she spooned into his body. The two fell asleep, the emotional exhaustion seeping away in their silent tears.

The tiny Trattoria stood unobtrusively along a Muggle high street in the North, a small yet pretentious place; it served some of the finest Italian fare in the vicinity. Inside was awash with maroon paint, adorning the four walls were a mezze of photographs, from close ups of Italian land marks to a very convincing copy of Vermeer's Girl with a Pearl Earring. Severus was smug that he had been able to acquire a little table at such a contemporary eatery at such short notice; he didn't even need to use magical persuasion on its owner. Severus surveyed said owner/Maitre d as the couple strode into the restaurant to make their reservation...well Severus strode, Hermione followed along behind fidgeting with the wrinkle in her dress. She would have preferred to have stayed back at Hogwarts for dinner as she was still feeling a little fragile, but Severus knew he had to make it up to her and pull her back from her reclusive shell, somewhat.

"Good evenink 'ow can I 'elp you?" Unsurprisingly the owner of the bistro was a squat Italian man with large bull frog eyes and an ill fitting tuxedo, Severus raised one eyebrow as he attempted to fathom just how 'put on' this accent was.

"I have a reservation for 7.30," Severus curtly replied, Hermione stood quietly by his side taking in the casual yet spectacular room of tables and candles. The Maitre d raised his nose slightly as he drank in Severus's usual black robe attire and the young girl next to him, he was not used to such...extrovert customers frequenting his restaurant. The man unnerved him slightly, God knows he could be haughty but this man was the personification of superior.

"Yes Mr Snape iz it?"

"I prefer Professor Snape."

"Yes Professor Snape, follow me to your table," Severus felt like snorting with laughter, this Muggle needed a spectacular culture shock, and he desperately wanted to put him in his place. Catching Hermione's eye, she gave him a small shake of her head, Severus pouted in response which he was relieved to see made Hermione relax and beam at him.

The couple were seated at the side of the restaurant next to the window, Severus ordered a bottle of wine for the table and was dismayed to find that when the bottle arrived it was just marked 'Wine'.

"Fantastic I've brought you to an off license special, my love," Severus grumbled under his breath as he winced whilst taking a sip of the dark liquid.

"I'm surprised you know what an Offy is Severus?" Hermione chortled at the concept.

"Why? What do you think I do at home when I fancy a drink? Besides it's cheaper to go and see Mohammed of Rhythm and Booze than to trek to Diagon Alley," Severus gave a shrug and discreetly passed his palm over the glass, transforming the liquid into his favourite vintage of Elf Made Wine, "better," he said with a sip. Hermione took a nervous gulp from her glass and readily agreed with Severus, he had made an improvement on the cat wee that they had just been served.

"This menu Severus, it's very extravagant for us," Hermione worried as she perused the many dishes on offer.

"Hardly, nothing is good enough for you my beautiful water nymph," Severus also turned his menu over and ran an elegant finger over the typed cursive, whilst Hermione blushed as red as her drink.

The maitre d chose this moment to float over and enquire as to whether the couple would like any starters; Severus dismissed this concept with a swish of his hand and a firm shake of his head. The maitre d narrowed his eyes as though Severus had murdered and eaten his children as a starter, instead of refusing the provisions.

"I will have the pan fried duck breast in Cherry and Port jus, with sautéed potatoes and vegetables...Hermione?"

"The same please," the thought of the food actively made her mouth water, she felt certain she had barely touched food in an entire week, and was suddenly ravenous.

"Very good," the maitre d murmered and glided off in the direction the kitchen.

"If I didn't know better Hermione, and I do, I swear that Muggle is the embodiment of Nosferatu!" Hermione choked and spat out her wine at this comment. Severus was completely right, the man literally floated up and down his restaurant, all that was missing was the rubbing of the hands and lifeless look.

"Your laugh is like my violin to me, it's good to see you smile again love," Severus took her hand and stroked the back, with his fingers. Hermione stared back into his eyes.

"There's no more ignoring the Hippogriff in the room is there Hermione?" Severus mumbled into his wine. "We need to talk about that night," Hermione nodded in agreement, she had not seen fit to question Severus's whereabouts since their argument and waited for him to bring up the subject.

"I was called away to the Ministry the morning of the dance," Severus launched into his explanation; there was no sense in beating about the Whomping Willow. "They said they had information on the whereabouts of my father."

"Oh Merlin Severus," Hermione groaned her head fell into her hands, she felt such a swine.

"I never told you what happened the night that my father disappeared Hermione, but the circumstances were not overly pleasant I assure you," Severus reiterated the tale of the Death Eater attack on his home, the disappearance of his father, his mother's lock down and his own tale of survival. "I was taken to hospital with a broken ankle, wrist and concussion. My neighbours did not know of our magical heritage so I was sent to my local Muggle hospital where I remained until I was released back to Hogwarts under Dumbledore's care he, I have to admit, was my only visitor in a month," Severus looked down at the table. "Since the demise of Dumbledore and Voldemort, the Ministry have been doing their best to round up Death Eaters, and have since taken stock on who was remanded in Azkaban, there were many people left in there to rot, to feed the Dementor's thirst, my father is seemed was one of them. The Death Eater' s left my father there that night and he's been there ever since, until last week when Kingsley discovered his identity and called me to the Ministry." Severus paused as the food arrived and the couple took a few bites, the meal far outweighed the wine.

"Your father didn't deserve that Severus," Hermione said wretchedly.

"Rubbish Hermione, he deserved every last minute in that place, he has requested to see me now that his memory has returned, he is however dying Hermione and I don't believe he will last much longer," Severus did not seem upset by this fact, his words were matter of fact, even slightly revolted that his father wanted to see him.

"Where is he Severus?"

"Still in Azkaban, except now they have a sort of palliative care unit, I don't imagine it's much better than the cells, but there must be some care element behind it," Severus shrugged.

"You need to see him Severus," Hermione implored. Severus pulled a disgusted face.

"Why should I? He killed my mother, and he just as well might have killed me the selfish bastard," Severus speared a potato in rage.

"You must Severus, if not for him, but for yourself you need closure," Severus looked up at Hermione there was evident fear in his eyes.

"Will you...will you, come with me?" he begged silently.

"I wouldn't even think of letting you go alone," Hermione squeezed his hand again and rubbed his knee under the table. "I Love you Severus."

"And I you Hermione," he replied softly, after a pause he sighed. "There's something I need to tell you my love," Hermione looked at him unnerved.

Severus pressed on before he could lose his bravado, " The potion you brewed in the girl's toilet," Hermione looked at him in shock and started to gibber, Severus held up his hand for silence, and dismissed her concern. "I am not punishing you Hermione; I just need you to know that I received an Owl from the Healers at St Mungo's this morning regarding Weasley. It seems he had ingested a half finished vial of Amortentia and that is why he has reacted in the way he has to you," Hermione felt her stomach drop, she stopped eating in repulsion at what she had done to her friend.

"Ron? How? How did he even drink it?" Her hands shook in disgust at herself.

"That Miss Granger is something I think we need to find out."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

A.N Once again many thanks for reviews, followers and readers alike! As a birthday treat to myself for managing to reach 25! I have finished and posted a chapter! Enjoy little Rabbits

Hermione Granger gave an involuntary shiver. Gathering her cloak more tightly around herself, she lifted the hem to descend the gang plank onto slippery rock.

"Hermione," Severus Snape offered her his palm, gripping her fingers tightly in his leather gloved hand, he steadied her on the sodden rocks until her feet were safely planted on the gravel. Hermione looked up as she was suddenly dwarfed by the stature of the centuries old construction in front of the trembling couple...Azkaban Prison. The prison did not give off the comforting shadow that Hogwarts did, it was not a friendly place of warmth, the atmosphere reeked of sadness, loneliness and illness, a sick scent hung on the swirling wind, Hermione perceived it to be almost the sickly sweet smell of rotting grass.

"What's that...?" Severus gave a nod before Hermione before she was able to ask about the smell; in the direction of his nod was the poorest makeshift Grave Yard she had ever seen. Shallow graves marked with miniature crosses were dotted sporadically all over old grass; Hermione was unnerved by just how superficial the graves actually were.

"It's so disrespectful even if the people deserved to be in here," she mumbled.

"Did you really expect the Dementors to dig a religious and courteous site for the dead Hermione?" Severus grumbled surveying the area, "They deserve to rot in here," he mused darkly.

"Severus no, they were people after all...no matter what they did," Severus looked at Hermione, his lover always managed to be unfavourably kind, even to those who most definitely didn't deserve it. Even though Azkaban was now Ministry run, the mark left behind from the Dementor's dark magic would never lift, Hermione was pleased to be greeted by a surly yet human guard at the front of the high prison gates instead of an ethereal being. She would be glad to get inside even if it meant braving the confines of the barracks; at least she would be away from the blasting wind and rain.

"I am here to see Tobias Snape," Severus said, emotion completely lacking from his voice, even his eyes had turned dead pan. Hermione knew he was endeavouring to quell any feelings from his past that were beginning to surface involuntarily. The guard grunted in response, having been taught by this man for much of his childhood, he did not feel the need to even enquire as to who Severus was. Instead he brought down the magical wards and pulled open the heavy metal doors with an involuntary groan, it seemed the doors didn't respond to magic and this man was built heavily enough to only just be able to budge them. Hermione didn't imagine the Azkaban prisoners received many visitors, therefore she believed he didn't open this door many times in a week.

She had been wrong on her instinct, the inside of the prison was a hell of a lot worse than she ever anticipated, Hermione could tell Severus felt the same. Even if his face did not betray him, the fact that he was crushing her hand told her all she needed to know. Inside the secure unit was a maze of grey, dank, concrete walls, mould adorned all the areas that damp had permeated and grew in all directions. Hermione's feet sloshed through stagnant water as the couple followed the guard through many corridors, empty cells festooned the sides of the walls...at least she thought they were empty. Upon closer inspection a few had hushed prisoners, too broken to speak, cry out or even bother to turn their heads in the direction of the resonance, Hermione's heart beat faster in shock and fear. The clamminess of the corridors began to lift as they entered what only could be described as a hospital one might witness in a third world county, or a Dickensian novel, Hermione's heart went out to the patient's forced to live out their final days in such squalor. Very few beds had been filled, and those that had contained wizards that were no more than sleeping skeletons. Severus drew to a startling halt and his eyes grew big, his hand, still snugly ensconced in Hermione's was trembling emphatically

In an ancient bed covered only by a ragged blanket, and a rolled up one under his feeble white head, laid an elderly and frail Tobias Snape, a mere shadow of his former self. Severus gave a sharp intake of breath and took a step back from his father, Hermione however stood her ground, however Severus still clung to her hand like a lost child.

"That's not my father," he mumbled irrationally, refusing to believe the tiny old man in front of him was once his abusive Death Eater of a dad...if he was even worthy of that title.

"Severus, he will have changed in here...a lot, he is your father Severus, he has your eyes,"

"I have nothing belonging to him," Severus started angrily whilst Hermione held him in place; he surprisingly stopped and remained staring at his father. "Severus," Hermione warned. With a defeated sigh Severus moved slowly towards Tobias who, sensing human warmth for the first time in many years, opened his eyes with what seemed like all the energy he possessed. The old man gave a gasp that was merely a rattle in his chest, as the young man in front of him began to take form.

"Sev...Sevv...Severus? Is that you?" Severus winced at his father's use of his Christian name, he had become so accustomed to being called 'you' by his father that his name had lost relevance in that context. Severus gave a nod, he did not know how to address his father or deal with this situation.

"You came, how did you find me?" Hermione took a step back and let Severus move closer to Tobias's bed side.

"The Ministry informed me of your whereabouts," Severus stated bluntly, Hermione winced at the tone of his voice, it was cold, callous and completely unfeeling.

"You really have become a man to fear Severus," his father managed with a slight grin, the most he could handle, "Just like me."

"I am nothing like you Tobias," Severus whispered dangerously as he crouched at his father's bed side.

"Humph I knew you would grow up to disappoint me, all these years in here I've thought on you and hoped you would turn out to be like me...I was wrong," Tobias rolled over in his bed and caught sight of Hermione, he did not comment but merely looked at her sucking in her beauty.

"Such beauty I have not seen in so many years, who are you my dear?"

"Do not address her! She does not need your filth penetrating her father," Severus almost shouted.

Hermione held up her hand and stepped forward so Tobias could study her more closely. "I Sir am Hermione Granger, your son's girlfriend, and I am inclined to agree with your son, he is nothing like you."

Tobias gave a laugh incredibly reminiscent of Severus, that reverberated in his rattling chest, "Hmm a feisty one, thank Merlin, you didn't pick one like your mother."

"In that way Father I am like you. Hermione is Muggle born, she has managed, like my mother, to see through the evils of a broken ex Death Eater, and was able to find something I am unable to see to love about me. Nothing... I could ever have gotten from you."

"Severus," Hermione tugged on his sleeve as Tobias's eyes grew extensive.

"So finally grown a spine have we boy? Although once again you've shamed me by fiddling with Mudbloods," Tobias got no further, Severus had thrust his wand into the air, and it was now pointed dangerously at the old man's throat. The guard from across the room raised his wand in response.

"No!" Hermione yelled at the guard before facing Severus, "No Severus, that rotten old man isn't worth it, put your wand down love," she urged yanking at his wand arm; Severus narrowed his eyes and began to place the wand back into his pocket.

"You are a fool Severus, just like your filthy mother was, and mark my words that Mudblood..." Tobias's breath hitched in this throat as he glottal stopped on the last word, his breathing had stopped and he appeared to be choking on an invisible force. Hermione gawped at Severus as the man began to turn blue; Severus was just as shocked as she was to see what was happening.

"Father," Severus grabbed at Tobias by the thin night shirt and attempted to force air into his lungs, it was however too late as the puce man stopped straining and lay immobile in the bed, his eyes had rolled up into his cranium.

"What the hell happened there?" the guard said rounding upon the couple. Hermione and Severus just remained motionless in reply, they were as in the know as the Azkaban prison guard, but one thing was certain...Tobias Snape would never torment his son in the flesh again.

0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0^0

"Severus, I really don't feel right about what happened back there," The couple had managed to leave Azkaban in quite a short time following Tobias's death, shook up, they had continued on to their next visit, St Mungo's to speak to Ron. Severus grunted at Hermione in response.

"Did you expect anyone to actually care that my father had passed away in such a vulgar fashion Hermione? They were practically hanging onto his shirt tails waiting for him to die so they could use his bed for another sick, evil prisoner," Severus muttered as the couple made their way into the brick building after the wink of the mannequin on the outside. The reception of St Mungo's was rather like an emanating green house, pot plants adorned nearly every surface and the glass roof enveloped the late day's sun, just tepid enough to melt half the frost sticking to the London pavements.

"I know Severus, but they didn't even question us, they just ...let us go, after that awful thing," Hermione shook her head as she approached the desk. The ginger haired healer gave a smile and then shrank back slightly when she saw Snape. "Professor," she nodded quietly.

"Miss Bosco, "he said loudly addressing the shrinking healer, who was becoming one with her chair. "We are here to see Mr Ronald Weasley; he was brought in with poisoning." Miss Bosco nodded her head and gestured to the sign that said fifth floor, magical maladies and injuries before busying herself with some papers on her desk.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione said nonchalantly as they entered the elevator to the fifth floor, she had grown used to the reaction ex students seemed to have when they were confronted with Severus out of his usual context.

"Nothing," Severus said with mock surprise, "She was a Hufflepuff, they all fear me it's in their genes," he shrugged and strode out on to the fifth floor ward.

"The room plan says he's in a side room off this corridor," Hermione said on tip toe trying to decipher the chart the Healers had put up. Ron was between Creedus Green and Bill Mockton, this looked to be a grave kind of ward, and it put Hermione on edge. She started down the corridor and found herself alone.

"Severus?"

"I'm going to stay here Hermione, the last thing Weasley needs is a shock, it will be better if you see him...alone." Hermione nodded, and carefully approached Ron's room her nerves beginning to get the better of her, pushing open the entrance she found the Weasley boy snoozing peacefully in his bed, looking relatively well besides the gash on his head and sallow skin tone which showed up his red hair more than usual. Hermione took a seat next to Ron's bed and stared at her feet until she heard her friend stir and grunt as he took in his visitor.

"Herm, Herm, Hermione?" Hermione nodded and continued to stare at her shoes.

"Why are you visiting me?"

"I came to see how you were Ron," she said trying to shake the feeling of trepidation she knew she would have for many years now regarding Ron.

"How can you? After what I did to you," Ron sounded completely disgusted with himself, it gave Hermione some optimism and she raised her head.

"It wasn't your fault Ron, you had been drugged...it was...my fault," and she was rambling "If I'd hadn't been so stupid and left that potion lying around, if I'd have never have made the bloody thing in the first place, you wouldn't have drunk it, how did you drink it? Why did you drink it?"

"Hermione," Ron held up his aching limb to stop her rantings, "I don't remember drinking the potion and I don't blame you for my bloody greediness, it's who ever gave it to me who's to blame, and I will never forgive myself for what I did to you ever..."

"Oh Ron," Hermione suddenly found herself sobbing into his bed sheets, her tears of remorse for the loss of her friend coming out in salt water. Severus peered through the crack in the door, it pained him to see the woman he loved sobbing over the man she used to love as a young girl. Severus gave a sigh and strode away from the room and apparated back to his chambers, endeavouring to hide the tears he felt brimming in his own eyes, she would come to him if she still wanted too. As he collapsed on a velvet chair back at the Castle he let the tears fall, was he grieving over his father? Hermione? He was unable to tell.

Severus had allowed his heartache to wash over him, and began to lose himself in a novel when Hermione finally returned to his rooms later.

"Everything ok?" he asked placing his copy of Anna Karenina down on the side board. Hermione nodded mutely and still feeling like a little lost girl she wandered over to her lover's side, crawled into his lap and cuddled into his body, his tenderness lulling her into the safety she had so craved since leaving him outside of Ron's chamber.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_**A.N Hey Folks we are on the final stretch! **____** Please review as it makes my day to read your opinions...enjoy!**_

The figure that had held off making its move was beginning to become restless. Sure, it was important to stay in the dim, watching, waiting and preparing, the opportunity for sabotage had not yet presented itself. The figure had taken the excursion along with Hermione and Severus to visit Tobias Snape and done its work there, the disgusting perverted old man had insulted Hermione and the shadow had reacted by choking the old bastard to death. That would teach him to play around with synonyms when it came to the girl. Now it seemed the opportunity was beginning to present itself. The shadow in the corner had moved rooms, it no longer frequented the girl's dormitories. Instead it had finally been able to penetrate the wards that surrounded Severus Snape's heavily guarded rooms. The silhouette had endeavoured to come past Ivan but had failed, the portrait tended to sense someone's presence and would heighten it's guards when the figure was nearby. Now the shadow watched, a warped grin on its face as it witnessed the couple kiss deeply, their hands running up and down each other's bodies, before announcing the name of a concert hall in the North and stepping into the Floo Network. The shape emerged from the corner of the room and followed the pair through the Floo, now was its chance to finally make its progress.

Severus Snape brushed a piece of lint from his tuxedo, reaching down into his case he pulled out the highly polished violin and tweaked the strings with his dextrous digits. Severus had been able to play the violin for seventeen years, beginning when he had joined the Death Eaters. As an alternative to using magic to aid his playing he had taken a Muggle course using colourful tomes, practicing endlessly each evening for a couple of hours at a time, more so when he had been summoned. Severus had broken through the music scene when his conductor had recognised the young man as something potentially special, and taken it upon himself to instruct him privately. Severus mused on the now deceased man as he mentally prepared for the stage. Hermione had accompanied him to this small concert on his request, and was now comfortably ensconced in the front row. He envied her relaxed pose as he strode onto the stage; she looked snug in a warm Nordic pullover, denims and UGG boots. Even in her casual attire Severus desired her, he needed to rip those clothes off her later, leaving the boots on for effect...of course.

The Norrington Concert hall was once again filled greatly with its usual clientele, the elderly, the middle aged with a particular interest in his music and the dragged along. Severus gave a curt bow to his audience and then to the orchestra who nodded back at their Maestro with the usual fright in their eyes. Turning and looking upwards he also bowed and nodded to the boxes above the audience, he could see a couple of the envious seats were occupied, and they deserved his recognition also. Finally his gaze went to his beloved Hermione, who beamed at him and pulled her hair down one side of her face. Biting her lip suggestively Hermione winked at Severus who felt his trousers tighten... this was not the time. Severus pulled his features into the stern expression Hermione had witnessed so many times as a student, even now she shrunk down slightly in her seat, she loved Severus with all of her being, but sometimes he was still able to unnerve her just a little bit with his masterful stares.

Lifting the violin to his shoulder and, with his usual lack of introduction, Severus launched into a more modern song than he would usually perform. Severus had been keeping it under wraps that he had been secretly practicing this tune after hearing it on the Muggle radio when he had visited London, and had been desperate to play it. Hermione moved forward in her chair, she knew this song, her mother had been insistent in making Hermione listen to it when she had visited her at the weekend, following her appointment to see Ron. Thus she was late back too Hogwarts. The need to see her mother after such a trying day had been more imperative than being back for dinner. Jean Granger had been so excited to see her daughter that Hermione had not had the heart to tell her about the problems she had with Ron, nor had she shared her assault or the fact that she was hopelessly, in head over heels love, with her Professor of Potions. But instead they had spoken about school, her parent's decision to expand their practice and the latest musician her mother was spending all of her waking hours listening too. Now she found herself thinking of her mother and welling up as she softly sang the lyrics to 'Impossible', the song Severus was playing.

Although Hermione was fairly certain that most of the audience would not know this tune the way she, and most definitely Severus did, they gave him the benefit of the doubt and swayed along to his harmony. Hermione smiled at the audience around her, some of them were so enamoured with Severus that they would sway if he played heavy metal music. Hermione gave a self satisfied smirk as she looked up towards the boxes, she was Severus's lover, she was closer than these other people would ever be, and it amused her to the highest degree. Suddenly her eyes widened with surprise and then narrowed, endeavouring to confirm what she was certain she had just seen. The figure she swore was in one of the boxes had now popped out of view and she shook her head, her eyes must be playing tricks on her. Shaking her head again she tried to regain focus on Severus who, had opened his eyes and was staring at her intently whilst maintaining his tune. Hermione shook her head for the third time at him and he went back to his spectators.

Hermione felt her eyes close as she tried to concentrate on the composition; Severus was coming to the end of his piece when her eyes were ripped open as she heard a male voice engulf the concert hall.

"SNAPE!" the voice screamed using the Sonorus charm.

"No," Hermione shook, "No," before she was able to turn around she was forced heavily to the ground with the crushing weight of Severus's body. He had leaped from the stage and landed on top of the Gryffindor as the stage lights rushed through the air and crashed profoundly where Snape had been standing only moments before. The viewers around them began to shriek and started crashing towards the exits in the manner of stampeding wilder beasts, it was every man for himself and Severus, witnessing the aggression of a petrified room of people, remained in place. His arm was clutching at Hermione's head endeavouring to keep her from the crush of shoes and walking sticks.

"Severus," she shook, surprised by the roaring around her "What's happening?"

Severus watched as the dust began to settle around him. Knowing he would have to draw his wand, his hand hovered over his trouser pocket, he dare not raise it until the hall was completely devoid of Muggles. Doing so early would require a whole lot of Obliviation from the magical reversal unit, and Merlin knows he could do without the Ministries interference at this point, especially when it wasn't so well known what his favourite past time was, most importantly not so in the Wizarding world.

"Someone's tried to drop the lights on me it would seem," Severus whispered sounding as if he was reading the directions at a train station. Not wanting to alarm Hermione, he was endeavouring to remain as calm as possible, after all he had faced much worse than a light attack as a Death Eater...still...the possibility of what new terror he had to face was making him tense.

"The voice, it shouted of you... I know that voice," Hermione felt sick, she didn't want to believe her mind which was screaming at her, the name of the person at the end of the sonorous charm.

"Come and face me Severus Snape," the voice which Hermione had heard daily for nearly seven years, called from the stage above their heads. Severus momentarily looked stunned and aghast, the colour his face had turned was the feeling Hermione had in the pit of her stomach. He looked down into Hermione's eyes; his retina's burning her pupils their minds seemingly communicating without words.

"I will try not to injure him but..." Hermione shook her head upon hearing Severus's words; she knew what had happened with Ron, and how Severus had had to act in the moment to save her from Ron's arbitrary advances.

"Snape! Stop covering her...you don't deserve to touch her you filthy Death Eater," the voice snided again in a twisted way, it no longer sounded like it belonged to the occupant.

Severus clutched Hermione's hand tightly, she felt the warmth permeate her frozen body and her eyes begged for his safety as Severus stood, wand drawn and moved up the side stairs of the stage.

"I've been waiting for this moment Snape."

"I feel certain you have...Mr Potter."

Hermione's fist's went up to her face and pummelled her head as she finally had confirmation of who had been terrorising her for so long. Pulling at her hair, she tried desperately not to whimper, vomit or screech all at once, the trio seemed to cancel each other out and instead she rocked inaudibly.

"Why Harry? Why Harry? Why Harry?" she moaned swaying back and forth on the floor yet, her attention was still focussing on the stage, endeavouring to hear as much as she could of the exchange between the two men.

"You've been touching my property Snape," the Harry they no longer knew said smugly tapping his foot, arms crossed, he stared down Snape, his wand by his side...for the moment.

"What property would that be Potter?" his voice was dangerously soft but the malicious edge that was clipping at the sides was obvious to Hermione.

"Hermione obviously, she's down on the floor...why don't you come up and see me Hermione?" Harry sounded completely mechanical, there were so many holes in how they found themselves in this situation and Hermione desperately wanted to know what had happened to turn her friend so...Machiavellian.

"Hermione stay where you are," Snape warned his non wand arm held out towards her; Hermione did not heed the response and instead came to Severus's side ignoring the horrified look on her lover's face.

"Harry what's the matter with you?" Hermione choked "what have I? We? Ever done to hurt you? And why?" her voice hardened as she considered his previous statement. "Would you even presume to think that I'm your property? We're friends is all Harry?"

"I love you Hermione," Harry shouted stamping his foot on the stage in a child like manner. Hermione looked from Harry to Severus and as their eye's met they knew exactly what they were dealing with.

"The potion," Hermione sighed sadly, this was a warped version of Harry, another victim of a half brewed potentially poisonous version of Amortentia. "Oh Harry," Hermione sunk to the floor in despair; trying not to faint in her misery and guilt...she had poisoned another friend into thinking he was in love with her.

"You don't love Miss Granger, Mr Potter," Severus didn't move or attempt to send a spell Harry's way, he hoped it would be more fruitful to reason with a boy, doped up with a half brewed potion in his system that had potentially aged, become stagnant and metastasised in his body. The potion that Hermione had brewed had worked differently in the two boys it had inhabited. Severus's mind worked quickly, he knew both boys had been potentially dangerous yet Ron had been a more physical strategist who attacked rather than plotted. Harry it would seem being a logical thinking strategist had been biding his time, waiting for the right time to confront Hermione without rousing her suspicion.

"Why me Severus?" Hermione gasped from the floor, "Why is this happening?"

"It would seem the potion Mr Potter and Mr Weasley have ingested, points the obsessive attention side to the maker of the potion, wouldn't you say so Mr Potter?"

Harry gave a sickly wide grin and nodded in an unusual Harry way, "I love Hermione, I knew I had to wait until she was asleep to look at her, can't have her being suspicious can we? No? Silly little red haired girl kept getting in the way, but she had her uses oh yes she was useful, helped me figure out just who was stealing my Hermione from me". Harry was rambling in a sick manner; it appeared as if he had forgotten where he was in that second and who he was talking to.

"You stole Miss Weasley's memories didn't you Potter?" Severus sounded cruel as the realisation of what Harry had done to Ginny was becoming all too apparent. Hermione looked dazed at this accusation.

"What did you see Potter?" the rambling Harry was now once again focussing on Snape and Hermione, though his eyes were concentrating more greedily on the female of the two.

"The red head witnessed the two of you together in the castle grounds, I needed confirmation of what I already thought was true, and she had the information, I merely borrowed it from her." Harry grinned at his own ingenuity.

"So you knocked her out and stole her memories?" Snape said, rhetorical though his question was.

Hermione was watching this exchange in pure revulsion from her seat on the floor, she seemed to have lost the use of her legs in her panic and had not drawn her wand, she didn't want too...not on her best friend. She couldn't bring herself to harm him, not when the way he was was inevitably her fault.

Harry nodded and took a step towards the duo his wand suddenly raised in the air, Hermione's hand clutched Snape's trouser leg in reaction to his movement.

"Now I need you two to come with me," Harry whispered suddenly. With that he lunged towards the two of them. Even Severus, an ex Death Eater, had not judged the boy wizard's reaction time, and was unable to move fast enough to block the airborne Harry. Hermione remained in position, her hand still scrabbling at Severus's trousers as Harry tackled Snape to the floor with a twist in mid air.

Hermione shrieked as she felt her body crash to the floor on drenched lawn, she rolled across the mud and came to a stop. Inside her abdomen, the air that had been knocked from her body, left a burning in her oesophagus. 'Where was Severus?' Hermione struggled to pull herself up as she took in her surroundings...an old derelict carnival. The carnival around them was rusted up from lack of use; the night air around them was icy as dark had fallen. Hermione's back ached as she struggled to regain better focus on her surroundings.

"No!" she gasped.

Off to the side of her, almost five feet away was Severus, a motionless, silent figure of the man she loved.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_A.N Hi Guy's sorry for the DELAY! Real life has been overtaking my fictional life at the minute, I've been writing one of the most evil essays in the world! But I'm back now and we are only a couple of chapters away from the end...enjoy. Read and Review as always. Mwah! x_

The beam of light that radiated from the sun bounced from the reflective surface on Harry Potter's circular spectacles, blinding his momentarily. He raised a small hand to shade from the mid summer sun, although it could do nothing for the sticky heat that amalgamated his shirt to his torso, and his trousers to his slowly developing skinny legs. All around Harry little children were emitting squeals of delight as they were treated to ice cream by coddling parents, and were being taken on the Ferris wheel by their older brothers and sisters. Harry cast his shaded face around the scene he was suddenly a part of, a part of a normal day out. The carnival had come to Little Whinging, and finding so reason for leaving the eight year old Harry behind, the Dursley's had begrudgingly taken Harry, to the many complaints of Dudley, along for the day. Uncle Vernon had once again pulled Harry aside to give the young boy his cryptic warning surrounding Harry's behaviour.

"Any oddness, any at all, If I see you speaking to any funny looking people I will take the vent off that cupboard boy and replace it with a prison slot." Harry was in no doubt that his Uncle was completely serious as just yesterday he had taken away Harry's tennis ball for 'bouncing to an unrealistic height', Uncle Vernon had not seem to have taken into consideration this was a brand new tennis ball, when he had confiscated it, yet Harry had yielded and gone back to sitting under Dudley's Garden Adventure Playground and plaited daisies instead. But luckily today he had been forcibly thrown into the back of the Dursley's White Fiat Uno and the family and harry had bounced down to the carnival.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had given Dudley twenty five pounds to spend at his leisure, whilst Harry had received only three, still it was enough to get Harry an ice cream, a go on a couple of carnival rides and a souvenir from the trip. Therefore, whilst Dudley had carted his over large, even at age eight, carcass off to the first coconut shy with a gun he could find, Harry had treated himself to a hotdog with sauce and a small chocolate ice cream, and had sat contentedly to watch the rides around him twirl and dance to the plinky music emitting from the carnival band. This is where he was now when the sun had suddenly blinded him, he endeavoured to scout about, always on the lookout for abuse from Dudley, however the porky little boy was nowhere in sight. Harry relaxed back against the bench and began once again to people watch, a fussy little girl was begging her parents to let her ride the Ferris wheel alone, as Harry noticed the fear in their faces; her parents were not prepared to do with her. Harry watched as with reluctance the bushy haired little girl's father handed over the fifty pence coin to the Carny, who then helped the little girl onto the Ferris wheel.

"Single Ride, Single Ride, Roll up, Roll up, fill this seat ladies and gentlemen and watch the Ferris wheel turn, How about you sir?"

"Me?" the person who was now passing the Ferris wheel stopped with surprise and a slight look of revulsion on his face.

"Yes, you are perfect for a lonely ride; keep this little girl company will you? Her parents are too scared," the Carny sneered at the girl's parents. Seeing no way out of this predicament, Harry watched the dark haired man thrust a coin at the Carny and step aboard the Ferris Wheel with a reluctance that would rival Uncle Vernon. Harry expected the buck toothed little girl to be horrified by the man who was now shuffling as far away from her as he could on the Wheel's seat. Instead she looked at the man and gave him a toothy grin.

"Don't worry mister man I will look after you," Hermione Granger placed a tiny hand in Severus Snape's fully grown one as the Ferris wheel swung into action, and Harry Potter witnessed the whole thing unknowingly seeing the meeting of his best friend and his potions master for the first time.

Harry Potter now a adult wizard gazed upon the sight of this very carnival in the dim of the darkness, the place, even at night, had not lost its charm for him. Since he had revisited the memory of the trio many times in the Pensieve he had taken from Dumbledore's office, the reminiscence of what he had witnessed had haunted his dreams until it made perfect sense in his cranium...Hermione and Snape were...destined...and that broke him down wholly. If Harry couldn't have her, then that greasy git most definitely couldn't have her!

Hermione Granger the adult attempted to sit up before she could crawl to Severus, her head throbbed where she had banged it on the concrete, upon landing after Harry's very sloppy apparition. She wouldn't have expected his magic to even be as on the mark as it was but; the potion he was under the influence of was half made, potentially very potent and had made her best friend a very dangerous man. Not in the sense of the Dark Lord, but more in the sense of a man under the ruse of desperate desire for the potion maker who made him this way. Hermione could sense the absence of her wand even without reaching into her trousers to look for it, it felt to Hermione that someone had stolen a limb, and if her wand was no longer with her, then Severus's would also be amiss. Where was Harry? Hermione squinted in the darkness endeavouring to spy her friend then, her eyes once again landed on Snape.

"Severus," she wheezed as she pulled her aching bones up from the ground and began to crawl towards the motionless potions master.

"Hermione, stop, just stop," Harry's voice prevented Hermione from crawling to Severus, she was almost a foot away, not daring to move any further, as she was acutely aware of the wand pointed assuredly at her back. Hermione began to rotate very slowly on the spot to face the boy who lived.

"Harry, please, Can I have my wand back? Why do you want it?" she begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you Hermione please, I just want you to stay still while I think things through," Hermione sunk to the ground, hoping she could inch towards Severus slowly, except... Harry's eyes were firmly trained upon her body.

"Harry, this is all my fault you know... all of this," Hermione cast her hand slowly around the rusting carnival ground, she blinked back a rain drop that had sploshed onto her face. The carnival around them had massively fallen into disrepair, rust and mould from years of neglect had begun to overtake the vibrant colours that once adorned the fairground rides. Hermione's gazed moved from Harry and landed suddenly on the Ferris Wheel and narrowed.

"Look familiar Hermione?" Harry asked with a twisted sort of smile.

"Why do I know this place?" Hermione's fear had suddenly been replaced by her thirst for knowledge, she was striving to place the familiarity of this fairground, and she knew she had been here before...the Ferris Wheel? Her eyes widened in recognition. She turned to look at her motionless lover, then back at her just as motionless friend.

"How do you know about this Harry?... It was Severus wasn't it? That day on the Ferris wheel when I...we...were eight years old?"

"I was here too Hermione," Harry said with a shrug, "One of the best days of my miserable eight years this was, closely followed by the day I got my Hogwarts letter, I watched you beg to go on the wheel, and then Snape being forced to take the empty seat.

"I don't remember seeing you Harry?"

"Why would you Hermione? Who would remember the skinny, unkempt looking kid with a chocolate ice cream, perching on a bench, just living the life he really deserved...instead of the life he had with the Dursleys." Harry's tone was bitter with contempt, it was a side of Harry Hermione had never witnessed before, and hoped to never witness again...if under the influence Harry let her live through this ordeal.

"I've not thought about that day until now Harry...Merlin I held Severus's hand," Hermione wanted to laugh, despite having a wand trained on her. It was like recalling a memory with a companion and wanting to giggle about the details. Hermione couldn't believe her gall at being such a cheeky child, towards a man she had never met before, it was something that had definitely disappeared as she had grown older.

Harry didn't laugh, in fact his face grew shadowy and his expression changed to a look of revulsion as he glanced at the still motionless Severus. "Had you from day one didn't he Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head and tried to get up, but Harry was too swift for her. His years of being stealthy and skinny had given him the advantage, and he slid over to Hermione and restrained her hands and legs in a Body Bind with a flick of his wand. Hermione struggled and moaned aloud as she fell to the ground.

"I know you're going to fight this Hermione, you've been fighting with me for so long. So I need you to be still and quiet whilst I get rid of old Snape here," Harry gave his wand another flourish. Performing Wingardium Leviosa, Hermione was lifted from the floor and thrown against the Ferris Wheel of their childhood. Harry cast a charm and ropes appeared strapping Hermione tightly to the metal work, old patches of rust dug into her wrists and back.

Hermione emitted a shriek in resistance as Harry tightened the bonds and began to advance upon her.

Severus felt his body jolt as the cry ripped through his consciousness "Hermione," he tried to mutter, yet nothing came out. He could hear the screaming yet, there was nowhere the noise could have come from? He attempted to move his arms and legs with no avail. Severus dragged his eyes open to find himself in an empty room strapped to a bed, where was he? Again the blood curdling yell reverberated through the walls. Severus pulled at his restraints, he could hear Hermione but couldn't see her, he was in a sort of ...limbo.

Hermione felt her tear ducts gathering muster as she struggled against Harry's restraints, even wand less magic couldn't help her now, she was exhausted and couldn't summon the strength to perform a charm...especially on Harry Potter. Hermione looked despairingly over towards Severus and felt a small sense of relief as she noticed his hands were twitching slightly at his side, he couldn't wake up from his unconscious state that much she could tell. She would need to stall for time.

"Harry," she said with all of the strength she could gather "What about Ginny? I thought you loved Ginny?" The shadow of Harry stopped moving for a moment and turned to look at Hermione, his eyes glassing over as he considered the words.

"Ginny? I remember Ginny, I hurt Ginny? She came down the stairs and I tripped her with a tripping jinx and I..."

"Stole her memory?...the one of me and Severus?" Hermione finished for him. "You saw her go up to the tower, didn't you Harry? And you knew she had some idea about us, she'd been suspicious for months and any information that I hadn't shared with you...you knew you could get from Ginny."

Harry nodded, and the glassed look disappeared, once again to be replaced by the darkness of the potion that controlled him.

"I saw in the red head's memory... You and him coming back together, him touching and kissing you. It made me crazy and then you started disappearing and I knew it had to be to his rooms." Harry jabbed his wand at Severus as he spoke.

"I blamed Ron," Hermione lamented, "I blamed Ron for the attacks in my room...it was you wasn't it Harry?"

"Actually it was both of us, except he got a bit keen didn't he? at the Valentines ball? I waited, kept my distance. Our friend Ronald may be strategic but he really is as dumb as a gatepost sometimes." Harry's tone was so matter of fact he could have just been discussing the weather with the man on the street. Hermione tried to wriggle from her restraints and then gave up, she knew she was to blame for all of this, she had brewed the potion, she hadn't told anyone about it, it was her fault her best friend had her strapped to a Ferris Wheel, and was about to kill the man she loved. All because Hermione had once again had to prove herself, to be the know it all...she had killed them all she felt certain.

"Harry, I'm sorry I did this to you," she sighed and let her head hang. "You were the epitome of kindness and friendship towards me and now I've poisoned you and killed Severus." Looking up she gazed into the green eyes of her best friend. "Tell Severus I'm sorry Harry...Tell him I'm sorry for all of this...before ...you know." Hermione began to cry silently, the rain around them blasted down ever faster soaking her skin through her sodden clothes. The outfit she was wearing was dragging her weight down heavily against the bonds on her wrists and ankles.

"It's ok Hermione," the glassy look of the real Harry had returned and he began to advance towards her, "I will look after you, we don't need him," Harry gestured to the twitching Severus. "We can be together, I mean we can still be friends with Ron and Ginny...we will invite them to our wedding don't you see." Harry was beginning to ramble like a man possessed and Hermione could see she was rapidly running out of time, she gave a quick glance towards Severus who had managed to move his leg ever so slightly so only Hermione could make it out.

"OK Harry, we can do that...we can bring anyone you like, what about Mr and Mrs Weasley and Professor Dumbledore...if you like?" Harry nodded eagerly. "Let me down Harry please, it really hurts me being up here...please," Harry thought for a moment before he acquiesced and released the bonds, Hermione fell to the floor with a crash cracking her knees on the grass, she moaned in anguish and rolled over.

"Get up Hermione," Harry grabbed her by the jacket and pulled her to her feet, Hermione saw her chance. Upon her feet becoming steady on the ground she ripped away from Harry and kicked his shin. Harry recoiled in surprise and backed up clutching his leg, Hermione's wand slipped from his grasp and she fumbled on the floor and reached for it.

"I don't think so," Harry growled and Accio'd the wand towards him, Hermione gaped in despair as she saw her escape plan disappear into thin air.

"Get on the ground," Harry choked as he pointed the wand back towards Hermione, she now was facing Severus, Harry still had his back to the potion's master.

"I love you Hermione, and I think we need a fresh start...get rid of him from your thoughts I think." Hermione felt sick as Harry raised his wand, she knew was coming and she knew it was non reversible.

"OBLIVI," Harry got no further as Severus tackled him to the floor with all the brute strength his years of being a Death Eater had allowed him. Harry fell forward with a gasp; the wind was knocked from his stomach as he fell to the floor. Hermione's wand once again flew from his hands.

"HERMIONE...GET YOUR." Severus yelled at her, but Hermione had already made the decision that she was getting herself and her lover out of this alive.

"Imperio," she cast on Harry, he carried on writhing under Severus's strong arms.

"You have to mean it...Hermione!" Severus shouted as Hermione shook the wand and tried again to no avail. "Hermione... please!" Severus begged as Harry began to get the upper hand, his youth working in his favour.

"IMPERIO!" Hermione screeched and shut her eyes as she felt the rigid shock of the dark magic pelt through her body and out of the tip of her wand...all became silent. Opening her eyes she spotted Severus breathing heavily on the floor about a foot away from Harry. Harry meanwhile was sitting crossed leg and as a placid as a child...eating his ice cream...on a hot summer's day.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_A.N Second to last chapter folks! I hope you've enjoyed this journey and as we canter ever closer to the end I thank every last one of you for reading my Fic and reviewing. Much love x_

Hermione rubbed her cheek against the yielding material of a duvet, it seemed as if she had been lying on a sun bed, her skin baking in the warmth, unable to stay awake she had slipped back and forth from consciousness. Sometimes her astral projection was alone in her dreams, and sometimes she would meet Severus's astral form and the two would be joined once again. Hermione was desperate to be with Severus, yet she was unable to wake from this comforting sleep and the bed supporting her was just too darn secure for her to leave. Unaware of how long she remained in this limbo Hermione finally awoke with reluctance one week after arriving in the hospital wing back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With the groans of early morning reluctance, Hermione rolled her fully relaxed body into sitting position and rubbed and blinked the sleep from her eyes. She winced as the afternoon light blinded her slightly as her retinas adjusted to real life, having been living in dream world for so long.

"What am I doing here?" she asked to no one in particular, Madam Pomfrey it seemed had not realised her patient had awoken from her reverie and Hermione was alone in the hospital ward. Sitting back against her pillows Hermione rubbed at the angry red marks on her wrists and whimpered loudly when her memory rushed back to her in a flourish. She had impurised her best friend...once Harry was able to be controlled by Hermione's spell; they had had Harry apparate back to the school's hospital. Where, Hermione and Severus had soon followed, much to the shock of the matron who had dropped her glass of sherry in surprise at their entrance. Hermione watched the glass shatter before dropping to the floor in exhaustion from the up keep of the forbidden curse, it had drained her magic and finally, when she was back in a safe location, it seemed her body had given up the ghost. Severus in his own exhaustion had been unable to catch the worn out girl and merely cradled her head whilst she flopped on the floor. Madam Pomfrey had then sprung into action, installing Hermione in a hospital bed with medication, whilst Harry remained in the corner staring vaguely at the net curtains a bemused expression on his face. The spell had broken when Hermione had fallen, and Harry for the moment was disabled before Severus was able to force him into a sitting position, before feeding him the draught of the living dead to subdue the angry young man.

"Severus," Madam Pomfrey had demanded when she finally had a moment to spare after dealing with Hermione and Harry. "What in Merlin's name has been going on? Two students in a state of...I daren't guess what, in my care and only their potions master to answer for them."

It was then that Severus had sunk onto the edge of, the deep sleeping Hermione's bed, and rested his head in his hands. Madam Pomfrey knew she would not gain any answers from Severus in this state and her maternal instinct took over for the man she had once treated as a young boy for the injuries inflicted by his parents and other students, and then later as a man for the cruelty inflicted by the Dark Lord.

"Come Severus," Madam Pomfrey took his hand and led the drained man back to his rooms. Severus followed a willing participant, glad for once for someone to be doing the looking after. Once Severus was ensconced in his chambers with a blanket around his exhausted frame, she was able to persuade him to take a small dose of dreamless sleep before he curled up Foetal like, in his chair. Madam Pomfrey had expected Severus to return to the hospital wing to at least enquire after Hermione, as Harry had been sent to St Mungo's upon his instruction when they had arrived back at the school. However, he had not been near nor by for a week to give answers to the confused Matron. Finally after giving her young man the benefit of the doubt she had ventured to Severus's rooms to find it barred to all visitors. Ivan had been rather surly with the nurse, which had prompted a rather unusual rude gesture from the woman as she stomped off to find the Headmaster. "God knows he could be dead in there!" she had shouted as she stomped away from a cruel and irritated looking Ivan.

"Why Poppy, what can I do for you?" Albus Dumbledore had looked up in mild surprise as the matron had stormed his office. Dumbledore had had his nose firmly ensconced in the latest Quibbler and for once, was quite caught of his guard by a visitor.

"Headmaster, you have to do something about Severus he won't speak to me, he won't answer the door to me...and he's not even bothered to enquire after Miss Granger...I know she's not in his house but still... he's left me with one exhausted student, a famous student who's had to be shipped to St Mungo's and I!"

Dumbledore raised a palm to stop the now babbling physician and she sunk into one of the teal squishy arm chairs opposite the headmaster's desk.

"I do not pretend to be aware of all of the secrets Severus has been keeping in this last year Poppy, but of this I am aware. Severus is ashamed of his actions and has thus sealed himself off from everyone...myself included but not before granting me and interview at his discretion."

Poppy remained silently stoic in her seat, it would seem she would not leave without answers and Albus sighed, removed his half moon spectacles and buffed them on his robe.

"It would appear Poppy that Severus and Miss Granger have been in a relationship for quite some time now," Albus paused to let the news sink into Poppy's shocked expression, she seemed to be without words for the moment and her gaping was not promoting any response. Therefore, Albus pressed on. "From what I can gather from Severus's exhausted version of events, he had instructed Miss Granger to research love potions as a punishment and being Miss Granger, she went the extra mile and endeavoured to brew Amortentia."

"And she succeeded Albus? She drugged Severus?" Poppy began to rise from her chair in dismay.

"No Poppy," Albus had to prevent a chortle as the matron looked genuinely ready to bitch slap the student sleeping in her ward. "She did not succeed and thus where our problem began...somehow the half finished potion was ingested by Mr Potter and Mr Weasley...I do not," he said shaking his head as Poppy began to question how this happened. "Have the answer to your question...for that I am still searching, but it would seem that both Mr Potter and Mr Weasley reacted badly to the potion and thus the potion maker became their...amorous target...in the loosest sense of the word. The half finished potent potion poisoned the boys systems and created a monster that was desperate for Hermione and would chase any means to achieve its goal. I won't go into detail Poppy, but Hermione has been badly damaged mentally and physically by her best friends and I fear it may happen again."

"Severus?" she questioned.

"I fear the poor boy will hurt her again yes...he wishes not to speak to Miss Granger again, he is under the illusion now that the whole school knows...and they do Poppy I was unable to stop the rumour mill and now they student's do in fact know of their relationship."

"How do I not know this rumour Albus?"

"It would seem it had not quite reached the hospital wing, but it has circled the houses and with both Hermione's and Severus's noticeable absence, the students needn't have the truth confirmed...they know it to be correct."

"What is he going to do Albus? He can't hide in those dungeons forever?" Poppy asked incredulously shaking her head, taking in all of what she had heard.

"He will see the students through their N.E.W.T exam next week Poppy and then," Albus sighed sadly, the sound of a parent losing a child "...he will leave."

Hermione had been very disgruntled when Madam Pomfrey had insisted in keeping her in the hospital wing for another couple of days, she was conscious of her coming potions final, and the matron's inability to meet Hermione's eyes; fuelled by the massive absence of Severus from her life, made her even more irate. She had attempted to sneak out to his rooms only to be prevented by Madam Pomfrey's caterwauling charm on the hospital ward. Hermione had sulked back to bed and sunk back into her pillows to sob, Severus wasn't coming to see her and no one would give her any answers. Madam Pomfrey was reluctant to release the girl but had allowed her to have her potions books brought to her, delivered by a very hushed Ginny who did nothing more than mumble and shuffle off quickly to her class, professing she was late for Binns.

"Since when did you care?" Hermione had shouted after her departing friends back, before throwing her advanced potion maker's handbook across the room so vigorously, it smashed a glass jug at the opposite end of the room. Hermione once again sunk into a decline and spent the days leading up to her potions exam weeping, studying and staring into space, wishing for her lover to come to her. Hermione was finally released into the school the day of her potions N.E.W.T, wearing a slightly wrinkled pair of school robes. Her hair was slung up in a high bun, her face completely devoid of makeup or even natural colour...it would be a miracle even she even achieved a T in this exam and more to the point...she didn't care if she did. Hermione was lost without Severus and her heart broke a little more, every day he left her with no knowledge of his whereabouts or even feelings. Hermione kept her head low as she walked through the school, noticeably alone, without any female friends to support her. She soon became fully aware of the whispers and snickering going on around her, crowds of females blocked her way as she headed to the Great Hall and with tears in her eyes she endeavoured to ignore the chant's beginning to be whispered around her.

'Snape Shagger, filthy little witch shagging her teacher's no wonder she's always getting high marks...Oh My God I feel sick how could she even go near that disgusting greasy bastard, she needs her head testing.' Tear's spilling down her cheeks Hermione ran the rest of the way to her exam where she entered alone as the assessment had just started. Head still low, she took the only vacant seat at the front of the room and picked up her Quill. Scrawling her name she endeavoured to avert her tears away from her ink to prevent smudging on her paper, the whole school knew about her and Severus...if there still was such a thing...Hermione was broken, her friends were gone, she had poisoned them, everyone hated her and so it would seem so did Severus.

Looking up to check the time as she struggling to write about healing potions Neville Longbottom caught her eye, she was expecting the usual look of disgust and more importantly the look of distrust. But instead she saw only concern in Neville's eyes, the concern of one friend for another, it pushed her over the edge and she wasted the next five minutes sobbing into her sleeve as quietly as possible.

Hermione was once again wiping the escaping snot from her tears on her sleeve when she heard the door bang at the back of the room, not bothering to look up she continued to scrawl on her parchment as the footsteps crossed from the back of the space, through the silent exam hall. The prominent figure made its way to the front of the Hall and picked up the potions questions paper. Hogwarts received external examinations and invigilators for the N.E.W.T examinations and the teacher's where often curious about what the papers would entail. Hermione's brain suddenly gripped onto this fact and she looked up with a start, into the eyes of Severus Snape...cold and black. Snape was standing at the front of the room seemingly ignoring the fact that Hermione had dropped her quill and was sitting shaking in her seat; instead he continued to stare at the examination paper, an incensed look on his drained and wan face.

Hermione wanted to scream at him, to yell at the potion's master, to shake him, howl on his shoulder, kiss him and fall into his arms all at once. Yet she couldn't move, and it would disqualify her exam if she did. Severus had Hermione in a catch 22, they were unable to speak and yet he could still look at her against her will, and this angered Hermione to the point that her fists began to shake by her side. 'Speak to me you coward, do something...anything' her brain begged, she looked up again at Severus who was staring intently down at her much to the notice of the room around them. The other students had stopped writing and even Neville was gawping, his quill hanging limply from his fingers. Severus held Hermione's gaze for another ten seconds, it showed nothing, merely coldness and disinterest, and before she could stop him he threw the examination paper on the floor and stormed from the Great Hall, crashing through the doors to the shocked faces of his student's. Hermione's head fell onto her arms and abandoning her exam, she let the tears fall loudly, her wracking sobs reverberating in the silent hall.

Severus had endeavoured to keep away from Hermione, his own feelings being quelled beneath copious amounts of whiskey and gin, day and night he drank and sleep before venturing out to the potions exam. Deep down he knew he would find Hermione taking the question paper; she was after all the school know it all, and any devastation she was feeling would be shoved aside for academia. Sighing deeply Severus packed his final crate of books into his trunk and stepped back to survey the empty room. Only the bed...the bed they had once loved in remained, taunting him to the point of wanting to blast the wooden carcass to smithereens. Severus felt his heart become heavy as he prepared to leave his home of so many years, it would never be so and again and he felt certain, no other place would even feel like this again. Making his trunk feather light Severus tramped through the empty corridors, it was after curfew, he had half expected Hermione to have come to his rooms...demanding to speak it him, and had been surprised when she hadn't. 'Although with the way you treated her Severus would you expect any less', his conscious scolded him as he trekked down the frontage of the castle through the front doors, pausing one last time to stare at his dwelling of many years, to drink in its image and its essence to last until the next time he would enter it's barracks...if ever. Dropping his trunk to floor, Severus began to spin on the spot before a weighty form tackled him to the floor...temporarily disabling his apparation and making him drop his wand into some bushes.

"Fuck!" he swore loudly as he rubbed a hand through his already sore head of hair, having not fully recovered from Potter's painful apparation.

"You were going to leave me! You bastard! Leave me without an explanation...a goodbye even." Hermione threw herself on top of a very pissed off Severus, and began to scream and cry into his robes, her voice choking through her tears. Her robes were soaked with mud from tackling a man double her size.

"Hermione;" Severus wanted to cry as he felt the tiny hands trying to find his, clasping at any part of his body her fingers could grip too.

"You were leaving, I hate you Severus...I hate you!" Hermione tried to claw at his face but the strength of her potions master completely outweighed her own, and she merely struggled against his hands before collapsing into his lap and cuddling his body. She cried whilst he sadly stroked her hair. He had tried to avoid this, yet although his heart was breaking, and the girl was causing him physical pain, he felt complete again with her in his arms.

"Hermione," he said softly. "I was trying to spare you the pain...I thought if I left without telling you I would spare you this hurt." He sighed deeply.

"Why are you leaving? How can you leave me here alone? I need you Severus... I love you."

"I love you too Hermione," Severus kissed the tears from her cheeks and then kissed her hands where the mud and cuts from her tackle had smeared her creamy skin. "That's why I have to leave you...we can't stay here together...not now the school knows about us. It's not fair on you...I can't expect you to live with the stigma of having a known Death Eater being part of your life. I have to leave."

"But Dumbledore..."

"He put up a fight for me Hermione yes...but even he knows that our being together will not be feasible whilst you're still a student at this school." Severus pressed a palm to her mouth as Hermione attempted to protest. "Whilst I am here I pose a threat to you and your friends...look at Harry and Ron." Hermione gazed at him in shock as her potion's master used her friend's first names for the first time. "Whilst I stay, I put you...them...the other students in danger, with my past no one wants me here I need to leave...to be somewhere, were no one knows me because of my past. But know me merely as Maestro Snape a master of the violin..Not a murderous wizard, pursuer of the Dark Lord, student molester...a man not to be trusted." Hermione fell silent and stopped struggling, she knew now that Severus had made his mind up and she would not be able to persuade him otherwise.

"Where will you go?" she reluctantly uttered the sentence.

Severus shook his head "When you finish school and are ready to come and find me, you will know where I am."

Severus stood immobile holding Hermione in his arms. Gripping her body in a tight hold, memorising every curve, every contour of her figure, he pulled her to his mouth and planted a kiss on her lips, lingering on her mouth he let the feeling of warmth rush over him for a final time...before pushing the limp Hermione away from him and rotating swiftly on the spot... leaving the broken girl alone, once again, in the shadow of the castle.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_A.N This is the final chapter of this story, it has now gone from being a WIP to a COMPLETE. I would like to thank every reviewer, follower and anyone who has been with me through this piece. Hope you enjoy the final chapter and it is everything you have hoped. I will put a playlist for some of the songs that have inspired me throughout this, and the links so if anyone would like to listen they are welcome. _

James Arthur Impossible: Break up scene - watch?v=lJqbaGloVxg

Carrie Underwood: Blown away – Snape's memories watch?v=pJgoHgpsb9I

Kill Bill: Don't let me be misunderstood – Battle scene watch?v=dF-fKECmLQA

Andre Rieu: Irish Washer Woman - watch?v=NZxtOGSJ7lc

Hermione Granger had once been told that being alone was all a state of mind, being on one's own in a crowded room was all relative to how healthy one's psyche was at that moment in time. However, Hermione was readily disinclined to agree with this fallacy to the Nth degree. Loneliness had become an embodiment of her person and whilst she was surrounded by female love and support in the form of a very perceptive Luna, Hermione felt that part of her had been ripped away, not so much in her heart but the intellectual friend her brain once had was now off living Merlin knows where. Although it was nearing the end of May and Severus had been removed from her life for almost two months now, the ache didn't get any easier and neither did the weather, mocking the girl's misery with its endless supply of May rain, the most recent shower was bouncing off her scarlet parker as she sat under a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The tree was keeping most of the water from hitting Hermione, yet a few drops managed to break through the canopy of leaves and splash onto her hair, resulting in droopy to ringlets...It didn't matter. Hermione didn't have much concern for her own welfare these days, she no longer bothered to dab hints of makeup on her face, as she was crying so often it wasn't worth wasting the pounds on washed away highlighter and lip gloss. She also no longer cared how she was presenting herself, today was another classic outfit of a pink shirt and red parker with green jeans. With her face sore from her tears, she looked like a giant tomato cradling a child. In fact, the item Hermione cradled in her lap was not so much a child but a carved piece of wood; she stroked the strings and wiped a raindrop from her lover's most cherished item.

Hermione had managed to enter Severus's rooms for a final time before the Floo became sealed, the evening the man had left. After summoning the strength to drag her sobbing corpse back the castle after spending an unfathomable amount of time staring at the spot on which her lover had vanished, Hermione had wandered towards the only place she would feel comfort...Severus's Quarters. Stepping through the fireplace she entered the room they had once loved in, to the cold reception only a bare dank space could give, with only the shell of 'their' bed remaining as a reminder of their relationship. Had it not been for the violin lying innocently atop of a stripped mattress, the romance might well have been the dream of young girl just starting out in the world. Hermione had fallen desperately upon the simple instrument the minute she spotted it, in the manner of a homeless person gorging themselves on their only meal. The hunger she felt for the memory of Severus was momentarily sated as she cradled the violin, much like she was today. Before she stepped through the Floo, which sealed itself to her once she had departed.

"Severus's magic," she grumbled aloud and stroked the violin with her index finger.

"Are you going to learn to play it?" Hermione ceased her ministrations and dragged her befuddled mind back to the current day...not that it mattered.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and moved up slightly to let Luna Lovegood take up the dry patch next to her on the ground.

"It's a beautiful instrument and it suits the Professor, he always was the elegant sort...even if it was in his own quiet way," Luna smiled and attempted to pick up the violin, Hermione didn't relinquish her grip for a moment, then she gave in.

Hermione had been forced to tell her friend about the whole depressing ordeal; Luna had found her friend sobbing in the potions classroom when she had gone to hand homework in to Snape, the following day. The Potion's Master's absence was not noticeable in the first instance, the students had become used to him leaving the castle on a regular basis when he was serving the Dark Lord, however one week later Dumbledore was forced to address the school and make them aware of Severus's departure for the rumours were becoming too rife amongst the houses. Hermione had shut her ears to the taunts and chants and spent her time with a sympathetic Luna who, she slowly spilled her guts too over many evenings sitting under this very tree, away from the rest of the student body.

"I wish I could have seen him play," Luna smiled at the thought, placed the violin under chin and bowed out a few soft notes. Hermione gave a start and clasped her friend's leg in surprise, it was unusual for Luna to be astonished by anything, but she jumped at Hermione's touch once again, due to being lost a reverie.

"You can play the Violin," it wasn't a question that vibrated from Hermione's lips but a definitive statement, a clinging hope that she may once again feel close to her love.

"My mother taught me as a girl before she...joined our ancestors, it's not something I keep up, but I tend to remember how to play a little," Luna said modestly, handing the instrument back to Hermione who cradled it again.

"How are Harry and Ron?" Luna smiled at the thought of Harry's circle spectacles and his tousled hair.

Hermione lifted her head again; it had dropped, when she looked at the violin. "They are actually doing great, completely back to normal. Ginny has just about forgiven me for what I did to Harry...I hope."

"If only Myrtle hadn't tried to make Harry fall for her, you wouldn't be in this mess," Luna looked towards the lake where the Giant Squid was catching raindrops in its tentacles.

"I...beg...your...pardon," Hermione's voice was absolutely reminiscent of Severus's, as her tongue rolled over the words. Luna clapped a hand slowly to her mouth.

"Hermione! I thought you knew? She told me you see, she knew how I felt about Harry and taunted me about it by telling me she had given him a love potion, and she would soon be his girlfriend...not Ginny and certainly not me." It was like Luna had hit the floor with a bump from a enormous height, her voice had lost most of its ethereal quality and she sounded remarkably flat as she endeavoured to get her words out so fast whilst trying not to trip over them.

Hermione's head dropped into her hands and she groaned outwardly, "Ron must have drunk it after Harry if she left it in his dormitory? Anyone would want to drink something that attracts them...oh Merlin, I'm only partly to blame...I'm going to kill Myrtle...again!"

"She's gone Hermione," Luna said beginning to sound like her old self again, now the heat wasn't directly focused on her. "Dumbledore banished her the minute he found out what she did."

"But how did he?" Hermione looked down at the violin again... "Severus knew about her didn't he? He knew I had made the potion, it must have been her that told him about it after she had decanted it to Harry...why didn't he tell me?"

"He loved you Hermione," Luna said seriously "Of that I am certain, never have I seen such a golden aura...you match you know?" Hermione rolled her eyes but accepting Luna's beliefs as a friend, she didn't question them.

"Will you go and find him? I will miss you ever so much when you do join him."

"How do I even know where he's gone? He could be anywhere?" Hermione began to sob desperately "Why couldn't he have left me any clues?"

"He left you his violin, that's a clue in itself...I think when he's ready for you, you will find him." Hermione looked at Luna hardly daring to agree with her friends sentiments...Luna spoke no more but instead leaned forward and cradled the head of her sobbing friend as the rain gushed down on top of the hushed girls.

Hermione packed her last tome into her trunk and jumped on it with a sigh, her ultimate day at Hogwarts had come faster than she would ever have dared to imagine, and now as she closed her trunk for a final time she prepared to make her way into the world. Her fellow classmates had been amazed that the 'know it all Granger' had not found herself a profession before she graduated...it was not as if she had not received offers. Being a War Hero Hermione had been inundated with offers of employment from diminutive corners of the Ministry to apprenticeships at her beloved Hogwarts, yet she had deferred them all... for now. Hermione had something to do before she settled into the mundane workings of adult life...she wanted to see the world, she wanted to travel, she wanted to find Severus. Stroking her...correction Severus's violin...the instrument had become to feel more like her own everyday she had played it. Luna had been giving Hermione lessons in the stringed instrument every evening after class, she had come on leaps and bounds and it helped her ease her sorrow at the loss of her beloved potions master. Now she packed the instrument in its velvet case with care and petted Bobo the pygmy puff who snuggled in against it, "we have a long journey my friend," she said fingering the pink fluff of the tiny creature; Bobo purred in response and shut his tiny eyes at her touch.

Hermione felt the cap on her crown begin to slip as she adjusted the straps on her Mary Jane's, turning to face herself in the mirror she gave her body a physical shake in preparation for the ceremony she would soon be a part of. The robes of Gold and Red embossed with the Gryffindor lion gave her pallid features some colour, with a flick of her wand she gripped her cap in place and for the first time since Severus had abandoned her, she smiled. The beam was not a declaration of happiness, but more a smile of self assurance, today she would graduate and today she would leave Hogwarts as a student forever, and travel across the Europe searching for 'her' Severus.

The bustle of the Gryffindor common room was enough to make even Fred and George Weasley cringe, caps and robes were strewn across every chair and sofa, a couple hung over disgruntled portraits in an attempt by the students to make the creases drop out…these belonged to the boys…no girl would be silly enough would she? Hermione stifled a laugh as she spotted Lavender Brown struggling to remove the creases from her set of robes using a pair of Muggle hair straighteners, she had purchased on her last trip into Muggle London.

"Come here Lavender," she said kindly. Lavender was astonished, as this was the first time Hermione Granger had spoken to her in the past three months. Agog she took a step back and allowed Hermione to charm the creases from the robes with a flick of her wand.

"Thank you Hermione," Lavender gushed nervously, then she enveloped the shocked Hermione into a hug…and to her own surprise Hermione hugged her back. With a simple nod of acceptance to the thanks, Hermione headed away from the noise to find a few quiet moments to think before one of the biggest public appearances of her life. The entrance hall was vacant upon her arrival, so taking the rare opportunity, Hermione sat at the foot of the grand staircase and surveyed her surroundings. Seven years she had been a student in this castle, as she mused she witnessed her eleven year old self, bushy haired and twitchy scurry across the hall with the rest of the first years. Harry and Ron straggled at the back dragging their feet and adjusting their robes. The picture morphed into the second year Hermione running across the hall in an attempt to get to the hospital wing after her first Polyjuice disaster, not wanting to linger on that embarrassment for too long, her mind jumped to her sixth year. The night of Slughorn's Christmas party had been an unmitigated disaster, unable to shake McClaggen he had followed her clicking heels into this area and had once again attempted to place his slavering chops all over her face. Unable to reach her wand at that very moment she had swiftly and graciously kneed McClaggen in the balls, watching him fall to the floor grasping at his crotch and moaning with anguish, had been the high light of her evening and she had skipped off to bed a happy woman…at least she thought she was happy. Happiness had not come properly until her first kiss with Severus. The entrance hall witnessed the scene between Hermione and Severus, the initial time he had hoisted her off her bum from the fall in the snow, the first time they had shared a touch, a laugh, a smile. Hermione watched as the manifestations of herself and her professor paced gaily across the stoned flooring, and evaporated back into her turbulent mind.

"Hermione!" she stopped ruffling her robes through her fingers and spun in reaction to the familiar voice on the staircase…a true smile then became present on her features. Hermione stood up slowly and began to ascend the stair case before breaking into a run. She stumbled over her robes but was caught by two sets of arms in the middle of the steps. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley grasped their friend in a tight hug, the embrace of old friends properly reunited once again.

"I didn't know you would even be here? How are you even graduating?"

"Dumbledore allowed us to take our exams in hospital,"

"Made us more like," Ron chipped in looking a little but queasy at the thought, "we were supposed to be ill and they..."

"Oh stop whinging Ron," Harry and Hermione chided at the same time, before the group corpsed with laughter at Ron's slack expression of dismay.

"Well boys would you like to escort me out of the castle for the very last time?" Hermione offered both of her arms to the only two men in her life, and jumping to attention, they grabbed an elbow each and skipped off to face their final hurdle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Severus Snape was terribly lonely, solitude had suited him these many ...many years, but now he found the lonely bachelor life suited him no more, thanks to his amore with his Miss Granger. Severus had even found himself...voluntarily, his expression twisted into a sneer as he considered this word, taking on students to tutor in the ways of the violin. Now he stared himself down in the ornate silver mirror he had purchased in a flea market in Verona. Black had been his choice of outfit for this evening besides his mask, that of the plague doctor which had long nose trimmed with gold flashes. Severus had deliberately chosen the mask of a pious obliging man in the times of worry, since the mask he had worn for so many years under the Dark Lord, was one the represented wickedness and terror for all that were unfortunate enough to quake under it.

Severus took one last cursory glance at himself and strode out into the night, it was balmy and humid again, as each night was in Rome during the summer days. With his mask firmly fixed he felt safe in the knowledge of not being recognised as Master Snape, tutor of the violin, by his students who were now chortling raucously in the local tavern. As he strode with purpose through the streets towards the Italian apparition point, he passed a young girl sitting on a blanket twinkling on the flute; her huge skirts were draped extensively to catch coins. The young girl was nothing at all like Hermione, she had golden locks for one and her outfit was distinctively 1950's Italian, a costume he reckoned. Yet, the young woman played sweetly and he found himself tossing the female a coin as he passed. She nodded in thanks and his heart grated against his chest as he considered his Hermione...where was she now?

Hermione Granger danced with mirth, she felt alive when she was invisible...not in the literal sense that Harry's cloak would have provided, but the invisibility that could only be procured by the wearing of a mask. Hermione unlike Severus...although she was unaware of this...had chosen a teal mask representing her own requirement of anonymity. It was not a flashy mask, but simple enough to be effective when the fire light reflected off the bended metal, she wore a matching teal dress picked up on her journey through the Parisian Avenues. Hermione had visited the Capital of France, with a fleeting visit to the French Alps, before visiting St Petersburg and moving down to Rome. She was aware of the oddness of her travel plans but she did not journey to an itinerary, but more to a feeling...where would Severus be likely to be. So far she had had little luck and had chosen to take some rooms in the Trevi Quarter of the city as declared by Pope Benedict XIV, she had learnt this upon her arrival by her proud landlord. The Rioni had split the city in fourteen segments and Hermione with her love of culture wanted to stay right in the thick of it.

This night she had left the city, for tonight was Carnival in Venice, something she had always wanted to visit, her dream of the Santa Maddelena had reinforced this desire and now she was here, swinging around on the arms of various Italians and swigging back Prosecco like the other true natives of Venice. Allowing an exhilarative giggle to escape her lips, Hermione skipped through the crowd and felt her arm being grabbed by a strong source. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face the man, for the strength was obviously that of a male, and winced slightly at the death mask that faced her. Although the mask was fearsome, the eyes behind it were kind and as he bowed, she accepted the dance. The couple danced the next jig together without speaking. Hermione giddy from her intake of Prosecco allowed herself to be pulled closer by the man and spun to and fro amongst the other revelling humans, Muggles and Wizards alike in this throng.

Then he was gone.

Hermione spun back to face her partner and found only empty air space where he had once stood, she craned her neck in an endeavour to search for him to little avail. Her hands burned from the strangers touch, she believed it to be a stranger... but something felt distinctly familiar about his fingers entwining with her as he spun her round to the sounds of the violin. Hermione dropped to the floor and clutched her knees after backing from the dance floor, she had found him, she knew she had found him; he had touched her they had been together all in a moment, but why had he left?

Hermione's desperation to find Severus again had led her to searching the carnival and even to go so far as to search the neighbouring streets and taverns in the hopes he had just gone for some space, yet she found no trace of the potions master. Her jovial mood diminishing back to nothing, she apparated back to her rooms and cried herself to sleep, the tears of one lost after being found.

It had taken all of her positive energy to even bother to drag her body from her bed the morning after the Venice Carnival, if she was to suffer a Dementor attack right now, she would be done for. Her head was fuzzy from the Prosecco, her ears rang from the music and most potent of all, her heart ached from the loss of Severus. It was as if he had been ripped from her in an untimely manner all over again. Pulling on some shorts and a burgundy vest, Hermione top knotted her hair and pulled on some sandshoes. She would walk, and take in the sights of this beautiful city, Hermione popped on a pair of recently acquired Chanel glasses and stepped out into the sunlight squinting slightly. It was almost lunch time and the city was bustling, Hermione headed towards the middle of the metropolis dodging varying tourists like herself, and those out and about for their daily work. She was hungry, yet the lump in her throat was preventing her from eating, therefore she stopped at a Gelato Vendor adjacent to the Spanish steps and requested a Fior di latte gelato from the older man behind the counter. He gave Hermione a sweet smile and as he handed over the ice cream.

"Flower of milk," He said as he handed her the change and she took a lick.

"Gratzi," Hermione smiled as best as she could, and proceeded to walk towards the bustling steps to eat the Gelato and plan her next move. Hermione perched on a step half way up the Spanish steps and took in her surroundings. Tourists with cameras were posing for photos, young girls were hugging with bags branded with designer names, Hermione tipped her glasses, she herself had indulged in this slightly. A couple were chatting happily together as they held hands and pointed at the majestic piece of architecture Hermione was using as a chair, she averted her eyes.

"You do know you're not supposed to eat on the Spanish Steps, don't you Miss Granger?" the voice whispered in her ear as a solid form blocked the sunlight. Hermione lifted her glasses away from her eyes slowly.

"No, but apparently it is ok to sell posters of Bart Simpson smoking weed Professor." Severus Snape looked in the direction of Hermione's glasses at the seller peddling the offending item.

"So it would seem. How are you my love?"

"I knew I would find you... which for all intents and purposes, my darling...makes me the happiest witch alive."

Severus offered Hermione his hand for the second time that week, Hermione took the representation of love and security from her potion's master and allowed herself to be pulled up to stand, before the couple descended the majestic staircase that would seal their future.


End file.
